


Get me through the night

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: (g)i-dle - Freeform, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Smut, enjoy, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Jeon Soyeon & Seo Soojin & Song Yuqi & Yeh Shuhua & Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 93
Kudos: 245





	1. This is only just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first omegaverse fic, and I’m sure I’ll make up some parts myself. I will try to stick as much to it as I can. Everything is written with thought. I will ignore honorifics in this fic.
> 
> Since I am a lazy reader myself, here is a quick guide.  
> Jeon Soyeon: Werewolf/ alpha  
> Her scent is mushy, as a normal alpha scent is, and smells like coffee. She is the leader of the pack.  
> Cho Miyeon: Werewolf/ omega  
> Her scent is sweet, very fruity. She is in Soyeon’s pack, Idle.  
> Minnie Nicha Yontararak: Werewolf/ beta  
> She has a dreamy scent, think of the colour purple, also very calming to the others. She’s a part of Soyeon’s pack.  
> Seo Soojin: Werewolf/ omega  
> She too has a sweet scent, as it’s usual for omegas you have a sweet scent. She smells like lemon, orange, lime. All those citrus, but a bit sour, smells. She’s a part of Soyeon’s pack, but not on paper, as she’s claimed by another alpha.  
> Song Yuqi: More information will come.  
> Yeh Shuhua: Werewolf/ alpha  
> She smells like vanilla. Very, very strong vanilla. She is a part of Soyeon’s pack, but not on paper. She has claimed Soojin, and therefore won’t let herself be marked by anyone else, as that would require Soojin to be marked by them too.
> 
> A mark is just a simple bite mark on the neck, showing you’re “taken”. Claiming is sexual activity with someone, where you’re claimed as their own. Marks are usually placed during these, but can also be placed in a platonic way.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments.

Yuqi woke up, head pumping of blood. Red. Red. Red. It was all she could think. Her mind full with red.  
Her eyes were blurry, she could barely make up the view in front of her. It was dark, and coldness hugged her. She heard dripping from all around her, and felt her hand press down on something wet and hard. It was cold, sent shivers up her spine. They connected with an uncontrolled shaking of her body, only increasing as she tried to stand up. Her body unsteadily moved forwards, her hands in front of her body to catch her if something were to happen, that meaning, if she fell. Or walked into something.

She couldn’t see much, but as she put every piece together, she realised she was in some sort of cave. One where everything surrounding her was damp, water soon covering her. She realised there had to be some kind of light source, as she could still see the blurry picture of the walls.  
They all looked the same. Grey, black on some parts, and like you could cut yourself if you pressed against them too hard. But as she traveled further down, or up for all that she knew, she could see one part being straight. Like a part was cut off. As she made her bumpy way towards it, she could see a sign drawn on the part. It was red, but hard to make out as the water had erased much of it. But one thing she could see was the triangle in the middle, with three deep holes at each tip. When she tried to move her hand towards it, her eyes went entirely black, not even noticing the instant pain that filled her head.  
  
*****************************************  
  
“Soyeon!” Minnie called for her alpha. “Soyeon get over here quickly!”

Soyeon heard the call from meters away, and quickly made her way to the girl. Her claws were out, the fangs following quickly and she felt her hair rise on her neck and getting heavier on her head. The alphas speed increased incredibly as she made her way around the small, but very stony hill.

Her breathing was rising with every step, and her eyes were determined to search for her beta. The dark night made everything look completely black, but she had her sight helpfully escorting her. But it too was turning more and more of a red colour, making it almost impossible to see what was in front of her.

When she finally saw the fringed girl, she ran quickly towards her, without knowing what was under her feet. The leader instantly put a hand on her shoulder when she reached her. Minnie’s smell eased her, and made it able for her to see clearly.

What she saw in front of her was not a thirsty alpha as she had expected, but a girl. A normal girl? She was laying on her side, arms hugging her knees. Her hair was a brown mess and covered her entire face, and Soyeon could see the blood getting through it.

“What is it?” the other alpha said as she came running behind them, her claws and fangs being out, matching Soyeon.

Her breathing was hard too, and she almost fell when she tried to stop herself. Head was dizzy from the unwarned worry.

“Calm down Shuhua.” Minnie exclaimed.  
“Who is she?” Shuhua said loudly, ignoring Minnie.  
The oldest girl did her duties, and put her arm around Shuhua’s waist, trying her best to cover the girl with her scent, which worked almost instantly.  
Shuhua took in the calming scent. She wouldn’t be able to explain the smell other than the colour purple, a light, warm, deep purple. It felt almost dreamy as it touched her senses and her breathing eased down.

“Who is she?” Shuhua asked again, with a more steady tone this time.  
“I don’t know.” Soyeon said, looking almost mesmerised as she looked down on the girl.  
She tried to get her scents, but couldn’t feel anything. Human, she must be human. They usually smelled almost fleshy, or nothing at all. This one was the latter.  
“Human.” Soyeon said.

If they were any other werewolves, they would leave her here to the animals or the other supernaturals running around. But they were not any other werewolves. They were Idle, as Soyeon had named her pack. They were kind and caring. As human as they could be, considering their situation.

With that in mind, Soyeon carefully lifted her up. The unknown girl instantly snuggled into her warmth, showing Soyeon she wasn’t completely gone.

“Let’s get to the car.” Soyeon said and started walking with heavy steps.  
She wasn’t the strongest of alphas. Surely even the omegas of their pack were stronger than her. But she was the leader, and was going to act like it.

“Did you just leave them there?” she asked Shuhua as she remembered the two.  
“Yes.” Shuhua answered quickly. “I locked them in first.”

Soyeon scoffed. She’d never do anything that thoughtless. She’d pulled them along, making sure they were right by her side. Well, right behind her. But she’d left them in the other alpha’s care. Yes, Soyeon was the leader. She was their alpha. They all had to answer her and call for her as their alpha, but she wasn’t really on paper. Not to all of them. Shuhua had claimed one of them even before Soyeon knew them, and wouldn’t allow Soyeon to do the same. Therefore, she had no control over that omega, or Shuhua. Other than what she had over other, non-important people.  
“Didn’t I tell you to stay?” Soyeon asked, aggression building up in her.  
“Yes.” Shuhua answered, mirroring the answer she just gave. “But I locked them in. Like I said.”

Minnie rolled her eyes at the two alphas, being used to their constant gibbering. Almost competing against each other. Forget almost, they were competing. And right now, Shuhua was winning.

Said girl unlocked the car when they got close enough for it to be safe, and the omegas instantly jumped out. Soojin buried herself in Shuhua’s arms, getting the musky scent into her lungs. The alpha looked down on her neck, where her mark should be. She made a note to herself to make a new one later, as her omega could never walk around unmarked. No omega should be allowed to. Soyeon should take that into consideration, Shuhua thought when she saw the non-apparent mark on the other omega.

She, Miyeon, went straight to the other two girls. She quickly rubbed a hand over Soyeon’s shoulder, to tell her that she was okay, and looked deep into the blood red eyes. She then grabbed the beta’s hand, and squeezed hard, but her eyes traveled across the unconscious girl.

“Soojin, are you okay?” Soyeon asked, as she didn’t get a clarification from her.  
“Yes.” Soojin answered shortly, but only buried herself deeper in the crook of Shuhua’s neck, showing that she wasn’t entirely ‘okay’.  
“Minnie?” Soyeon asked, to hear her say it too.  
“I’m okay. Just a bit shaken up.” Minnie said.  
She could feel the tension between the group. How everyone was shaking inside, and she was sure the omegas felt it even stronger than she did. She was convinced when Miyeon squeezed her hand even harder, making her fingers feel colder than normal.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Soyeon said.

The strange girl was put in the front seat. Minnie constantly had to sit her upright, other ways she would sway uncontrollably from side to side as Miyeon drove them home quickly. Soyeon sat presses between Shuhua and Minnie in the backseat, with Soojin’s legs rubbing against her own with every turn, as the omega moved around Shuhua’s lap. She tried to take in Minnie vague scent, to get the calmness through her body.

“Soyeon...” Miyeon asked after sometime, her eyes constantly glancing at the girl beside her as she tried to get in her scents. “Who is the stray?”  
“She not a stray.” Shuhua answered quickly. “She’s a normal girl.”  
“As in a human?” Soojin asked.  
“Yeah.” Soyeon answered tiredly.

All girls were in their normal form, as the beta’s scent had made a faint layer in the car, forcing each of their noses to inhale the calmness.

Soojin tried to smell the unknown passenger, but there was too much already filling the car. Minnie’s calmness, blended with the two mushy smells, and then Miyeon’s sweetness. When she thought of it, Miyeon’s scent was much more distinct than normal. It completely filled her senses as she focused on the girl. That could only mean one thing.  
“Miyeon-“  
“I know.” the oldest girl instantly answered, changing her position uncomfortably in her seat.

She too was filled with the scents of her pack. But the two alphas were strongest. They gave off a scent full with power, Soyeon’s almost completely copying the smell of coffee, while Shuhua’s could be compared to vanilla. Both of them hard, and strong. Making Miyeon weak just when thinking about them. They only grew stronger as she felt her own, fruity scent grow.

“Okay, who’s in their heat?” Soyeon asked with a shaky voice.  
She had noticed it too. Not unusual, as alphas usually were the first to recognise an omega in their heat. It was clear to the other girls that she had a hard time controlling herself. She always had. As her eyes went to Soojin, the omega could see hunger in them.  
“It’s not me.” Soojin said, putting up her hands in a defensive way.

Shuhua pulled her closer, knowing of Soyeon’s eyes peering at her omega. She forcibly pulled the girl’s head down, burying it in her neck, as she glared at the highest alpha.  
Her hands moved all over Soojin’s resting body, trying to get as much smell on her as she could. The older girl simply answered with a few kisses, between the deep inhales of pure vanilla.

It was right for Soyeon to assume it was Soojin, as she was one of those unlucky who got her heat every month. Or lucky, depending on how you see it.  
Miyeon, on the other hand, hadn’t had her heat in years, almost three if she remembered correctly. But somehow, her stupid body decided that it was a right time now. With two alphas in the backseat, right next to her girlfriend. Not to mention the unnamed person beside her.

“Babe?” Minnie asked.  
“I’m sorry...” Miyeon said quietly. “Just let me get us home, okay? I’ll promise you’ll get to handle me then.”  
Minnie frowned as she knew her own girlfriend wasn’t referring to her. She was referring to the alpha beside her, whose rut was growing by the minute.

Soyeon didn’t answer her. She only growled lightly, and put her head down on the beta beside her. Minnie scoffed, turning her head to look out into the dark night. It was cruel. She knew it wasn’t Miyeon’s or Soyeon’s fault, but it was still cruel. She was forced to comfort the one person her girlfriend was supposed to sleep with. Mark. Claim. And she had no say in it. None at all.


	2. Very much human, but with a twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

Four car-doors shut behind six bodies. Five of them walking, one of them still unconscious in the beta’s arms. There was tension in the pack, but not the one Minnie had sensed earlier.  
This one was filled with hunger. As she was the only one not affected by it, she took the role of the leader. Just for this night. It was the least Soyeon owned her, considering what she would do with her girlfriend the upcoming days.

“Lay her down on the couch.” Soyeon demanded, irritation in her voice.  
Minnie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t do anything else than as told.   
The heavy body fell down on the couch as the beta bent forward, before stretching herself up again. Taking a deep breath, making her back as long as it could possibly by, crumbling her face and taking a deep breath in and out.

She could feel Miyeon’s body being close behind her, almost pressing against her own body. Her smell being unbearably strong. If she hadn’t liked fruits this much, she would definitely get that kind of headache you get when smelling gasoline or melted plastic.

“Minnie~” Miyeon cooed longingly into her ear.  
She stretched out both arms to grab the girl, twirling her around to press their bodies together. Miyeon buried her head in Minnie’s neck, completely giving herself to the girl.  
“I can’t help you with this babe.” Minnie answered quietly, Soyeon heard the sadness through her voice.  
Minnie felt as if she wasn’t enough, and it was the truth. She would never be able to help the love of her life through this. She simply wasn’t what Miyeon needed. And it hurt. It hurt so remarkably much that Minnie often laid awake at night, considering if she just should give up and leave. But Miyeon always brought her back, no matter how far she’d come in her imagination.

“I don’t want her, I want you.” Miyeon said and took in the smells of her girlfriend, that weren’t different than usual, which was just what Miyeon needed right now.   
It was words like those that melted Minnie’s heart, entire body actually, cause she wanted it so much too, but she would never be able to fully satisfy Miyeon. Especially not now, when she was in her heat.

Soyeon overheard the conversation of the two girls. It was truly sad to see a relationship like that, but neither Miyeon or Soyeon could stop themselves. They had to touch. Miyeon had to be taken care of, and Soyeon had to claim her. As much as she hated the times when she were to claim the two lovers, it was in her nature to do so, and she had no choice but to follow.  
And now, when the omega’s scent filled her entire body, triggering her own, the sadness and shame didn’t mean a single thing. Soyeon hated when it happened, when she lost her senses because of a girl who already was deeply in love, and couldn’t do anything else but to roughly claim her as her own.  
She was easier with Minnie, as it hurt unimaginably much for her each time, but she still had to claim her with her smell and touch, and get her seed flowing inside of the beta.

“Go upstairs, I’ll come in a bit.” Soyeon said in a low voice and sat down by the couch, next to the sleeping girl.  
The two girls left after a nod. Minnie grabbing Miyeon’s hand as the older girl giggled when they made their way up the stairs, the door loudly shutting behind them.

Soyeon took a deep breath in, and could still feel the presence of a sweet smell. Her rut only getting more and more intense as her body tensed up.

“You need to mark her Shu.” Soyeon said, closing her eyes so she couldn’t look the source in her eyes.  
“Huh?” Shuhua asked blankly.  
Her focus had been on the girl laying on the sofa since they got inside. She painted the features that were hidden underneath the hair, making up a face in her head.  
“She’s unmarked.” Soyeon said between her teeth.  
“Oh, right.” Shuhua said and grabbed Soojin by the hand. “We’ll be upstairs if you need us.”  
Oh I need you, Soyeon thought. One of you at least. But I can’t have you. 

That’s the problem with being a respectful alpha while living with a claimed omega. And Soojin getting her heat quite often, didn’t exactly help. It triggered both her and Shuhua, and knowing that she couldn’t as much as move closer to the omega without Shuhua slamming her head against the wall, didn’t make her less frustrated.   
She would watch the two walk upstairs, and then they disappeared for almost a week. The other omega would turn to Soyeon, and being the good omega she was, she would offer herself, but Soyeon never took her more than necessary. The omega was in love with Minnie, without any alpha-omega bond. Just pure love. And Soyeon would never come between pure love. Not any kind of love, for that sake. Unless she has to, which was no more than twice a month, luckily.

But that only led to her being constantly frustrated. She had been, for the last year. Since they moved in, she had never been entirely calm. The alpha always had to hold herself back, to prove herself a good leader.  
They had all looked for omegas for her to claim, but none of them were right. They were all scared, and started to shake as soon as she touched them. Some even started crying. Soyeon wouldn’t handle them, instead just let them go.  
It became really depressing after some time, but Soyeon had became used to never being comfortable.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts by a loud, unbearably high scream. She couldn’t figure out the source, it just rang in her ears, the sound suddenly being the only sense she had. That was until she focused her eyes and saw the girl shot up from the couch. The strange girl’s hair still covered her face, but it had separated in the front, allowing Soyeon to see the wide open mouth.

She quickly moved forward and put her hand over it to stop the noise, which worked well, as it instantly muffled. But she could now feel the girl’s thick breath against her hand, and see how the girl’s chest moved up and down quickly.

Soyeon used her other hand to brush away the girl’s hair from her face, allowing the alpha to look deep into her eyes.

They were a deep, brown colour. Looked almost like the eyes of a puppy. But they were scared, she could easily tell, as they were wide and her eyelids were shaking. Under the brown roundness, was blue bags. Big ones.

“Shhhh...” Soyeon said and patted her head. “You’re not in danger. I’m gonna help you.”  
She brushed her hand over the other side of the girl’s face, the one covered with blood. It made her flinch, but she was too tired to get away.  
“This is yours.” Soyeon said and showed her hand to the girl. “I’m gonna help you get rid of it, okay?”

The human’s eyes were still as wide, but her breathing calmed down, and Soyeon took it as a sign to take her hand away for her mouth.  
“My name is Soyeon.” she introduced herself. “I have friends upstairs, but you won’t meet now. Could you tell me your name?”  
“Yu-Yuqi.” the girl said in a raspy voice, much deeper than Soyeon had assumed looking at the face.  
“Hello Yuqi.” Soyeon said and let a smile spread on her face. “My friend Minnie found you by a mountain, do you know how you got there?”  
Yuqi moved her head left and right lightly, but stopped as the pain in her head increased.  
“I can see you’re hurting.” Soyeon said while frowning. “You have a wound on the back of your head. Do you know how it got there?”  
Yuqi didn’t move her head, only looked up at her. Her eyes beginning to form tears as her breathing got more rapid again.  
“I’m gonna do something. There is nothing to worry about, it will only heal you.” Soyeon said.

She turned her head around, not necessary to scare the girl more than she just was about to. Soyeon let her fangs out, and bit down on her arm before quickly pressing it against Yuqi’s mouth. It owned a groan from the girl, and she desperately tried to move her head away, but Soyeon made sure to hold it in place.  
“It will heal you, I promise.” she talked in a calming tone, hiding all the frustration that built up earlier. “You only have to swallow a bit.”

Surprisingly, Yuqi did as told. Probably because she was scared what would happen if she didn’t, but Soyeon was proud with her accomplishment.

The alpha took away her arm, and looked up at the wound on the other’s head. It healed quickly, only leaving the dried blood around it. Yuqi seemed to feel it too, as her hand went over the place where the open wound just was.

“I’m going to assume you know what I am, since you drank my blood without much hesitation.” Soyeon said looking deep into Yuqi’s eyes.  
“You’re a were-werewolf.” Yuqi said, looking down at her hands.  
“Yes.” Soyeon said. “I’m an alpha. My pack, my friends, are werewolves too.”  
The word ‘alpha’ seemed to trigger something in Yuqi, as shivered when the word was spoken.  
“You don’t have to be scared of me.” Soyeon said. “I will not harm you. We will not harm you. You’re safe with us.”

Yuqi eyes traveled across Soyeon’s face, looking for some kind of indication that she was lying. She found none.  
“Do you know of the supernatural world?” Soyeon asked in a straightforward way she probably would regret later.  
Yuqi nodded lightly.  
“Are you a part of it?”

With reluctance, Yuqi looked up at Soyeon. Her eyes were bigger than before, browner if it was even possible. Her cheeks were round, and her skin was very clear. If they weren’t in this particular situation right now, Soyeon would’ve died to have a piece of her.  
“It’s okay. You can tell me.”  
“Banshee.”

Of course she is. That explains the non existing scent. She is very much human, but with a twist. Soyeon recalled back to the high, almost inhuman scream she just let out. She didn’t have much experience with banshees, but one thing she did remember from a textbook she once read;  
when a banshee screamed, it could never mean anything good.


	3. A reoccurring theme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now realised I haven’t introduced myself. Hi! Welcome!  
> I’m glad many of you seem to enjoy my story, I do too.
> 
> Yes, Yuqi is a banshee. If you’re not familiar with the creature, just search it up and I’m sure you’ll find the information you need.
> 
> I’m sorry for making this story have a kind of depressing beginning, and I can’t tell you it will get lighter in the future. I hope you keep enjoying it.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments.  
> Have a nice day and stay safe!

Minnie’s hands moved around in the kitchen, almost not minding where they went, as she kept her eyes on the girl seated on the couch.  
Yuqi, had Minnie learned was her name. She was not much older than Shuhua, and not much younger than herself.  
She looked so vulnerable and little, sitting on the couch wrapped around in a blanket. Hands shaking as her eyes looked down on them.

“Soyeon will be back in a couple of days, but I’m scared that I’ll have to do until then.” Minnie said apologetically as she gave a warm cup of tea to Yuqi.  
The banshee took a sip, but used it more as something to warm her up, rather than a refreshment.

Minnie sat down beside her on the couch, owning a faint shiver from her. She was going to stand back up, but figured that it was better to try than to just throw it down the sink.  
“I know what you’re feeling.” Minnie started. “I know you’re scared, confused. You don’t know if you can trust us, but you’re too scared to run away. I’ve felt just the way you feel.”  
Yuqi, for the first time, looked up at the beta. Minnie could feel something unexplainable to the banshee. Almost like a connection, as the two pairs of brown eyes looked at each other.  
“They took me in too.” Minnie then explained. “My friends, Shuhua and Soojin. I’m a beta, so I think you can imagine what it was like for me alone out there.”

Everyone knew what it was like for unmarked betas. They were treated as useless. No alpha wanted them because they would only complain while being claimed, and no omega could be satisfied by them. It would leave them alone, running away from other betas as everyone was seen as competition. Normally they would try to blend in with the humans, but even them were seen as a threat.

“Were you the one who found me?” Yuqi asked, the longest sentence she’d spoken yet.  
“Yes. My name is Minnie.” Minnie said with a smile.  
She reached her hand forward, and Yuqi shook it after some hesitation.  
It was now that Minnie felt the coldness of her, her own constant warmth had kept it hidden.

They had that one connection again, not letting go of each other’s hands, and looking deep into the eyes. Minnie felt how the hand she was holding became a bit lighter, and she decided to squeeze it as an encouragement.

Then, a muffled sound was heard from upstairs. It was heard through the floor, being too quiet for Yuqi to understand it. But Minnie did. She knew it came from Soyeon’s bedroom. She knew who let the sound escape.

Her hand instantly left Yuqi’s, and she fell down on the couch.  
Yuqi wasn’t able to tell what the older girl was feeling. Her eyes had sadness in them, but she could still see the anger. She saw the yellow colour starting to appear in the eyes, and the nose starting to crunch up.  
“How many of you are there?” Yuqi asked quietly.  
“We’re five.” Minnie said, trying to hide the bitterness with a small smile. “It me, Soyeon, Soojin, Shuhua... and my girlfriend, Miyeon.”  
Yuqi moved her head up and down slowly, still wondering what the sound she just heard was.  
“I think Soojin and Shuhua will be down soon, but Soyeon and Miyeon will take longer.”  
“Is Miyeon an omega?” Yuqi asked, thinking she had some kind of idea.  
“Yes.” Minnie answered after a deep breath, and everything clicked for Yuqi.

She felt sorry for the beta. Even more now than she felt before. Why were they treated so badly in this universe, when they were so incredibly good? Betas had always been Yuqi’s favourite since she first learned about the creature. Something about them always made her trust in them more than she would anyone else. Although she couldn’t smell their scents, she wished nothing more than that she could.

“I’m sorry.” she said after sometime, and Minnie looked back at her.  
“Let’s not talk about me.” Minnie said and once again hid her feelings under a smile. “Do you know where you come from? Can we take you anywhere?”  
Yuqi tried to go back hours in her memory. Not remember anything but a wall, and something red on it. She remembered more red the further back she went, but that was it. Nothing before, nothing after.  
“I was in a cave.” Yuqi said. “But that’s all I know.”  
“Do you know if you were alone?”  
“I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t say sorry. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Minnie said.

Yuqi became more and more distressed, as she realised how little she knew. She could count the things she remembered on one hand, and she knew that was not how it was supposed to be.  
Minnie felt it. She felt the girl tense up. How body became smaller, her chest raising higher and her hands shaking once again.  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Minnie said and put one arm around her tiny figure. “I will help you, I promise.”

The younger girl rested her head on her newfound friend’s shoulder. Feeling the warmth of her, and letting her own eyelids slid down over her eyes.

*******************

Shuhua slid up and down Soojin’s naked body, making sure every inch smelled like her. She marked her a couple of more times, owning moans from the older.

She shot down beside the omega, smiling to herself as she knew her seeds were spreading across her womb. Shuhua looked over at the body, her chest moving rapidly, teethmarks all over it. And several more on her neck.

Shuhua turned around and placed her hands on Soojin’s chest, as she captured her swollen lips. They were plump, tasting of Shuhua, just as she liked it. When the alpha bit down on the lower lip, surely making a wound, the omega did nothing else but to moan again.  
“I don’t like you smelling of someone else.” Shuhua said and buried her head in Soojin’s neck, taking in scents of herself and her girlfriend.  
“Lucky for you, I never will.” Soojin said, allowing the younger to take her lips again.

***************

Shuhua held Soojin’s hand as they made their way downstairs. They’d decided that it was time to go down and support their friend. Hearing noises from the next room, they were sure Minnie wasn’t in the best state of mind.

Soojin could feel her fingers turning cold and white under the alpha’s hold, but that wasn’t going to make either of them let go.  
Soojin was safe in Shuhua’s hands, the younger had proved it multiple times. Before Soyeon, even before Minnie, when it was just the two of them, Soojin was targeted by alphas several times, but Shuhua protected her each and everyone of those times. Soojin took a long time to warm up, to say the least, but eventually the omega let the alpha claim her, and the rest is history.  
Now they’d been mates for five years, and none of them had any plans on giving that up.

“Minnie...” Shuhua called, getting said girl’s attention.  
She was cuddled up with the new girl on the couch, before letting go to get a view of the pair.  
“Hello~” Minnie said as her eyebrows raised with the sight of Soojin’s neck. “You had fun I see.”  
Her tone was light and happy, but they could all hear the gulp she so desperately tried to keep hidden.

Shuhua led Soojin to the armchair, settling down herself before gesturing Soojin to sit in her lap. A light, pink colour brushed over the omega’s cheeks before she sat down and wrapped her arms around Shuhua’s neck.

“This is Shuhua and Soojin.” Minnie said and pointed towards the girls, before changing direction for the strange girl. “This is Yuqi.”  
“Hello.”  
“Hi.” Soojin said sweetly, smiling invitingly at the girl.  
Shuhua, on the other hand, inspected her by moving her eyes all over the girl. She kept a frown on her face, and even growled faintly.  
“She’s not a werewolf, so whatever cold barrier you’re trying to hold up Shuhua, you can throw it away.”  
“It’s not a ba-“  
”Should you really mention that word then?” Soojin asked, eyebrows furrowed and forehead wrinkled.  
“I’m a banshee.” Yuqi spoke. “That’s what I remember at least.”

Yuqi has been listening to the voice speaking in her head, telling her facts about herself. Her name, that she trusted creatures like Minnie, less the one in the armchair, and what she was. It wouldn’t let her know where she came from or how she ended up lifeless by a mountain, which constantly made Yuqi silently fight with it. It also wouldn’t let her know what the strange feelings she had was, or what she was supposed to feel about them. She could only hear ‘red’, but wouldn’t have it explained.

Not even realising before now, two of the girls had left the living room to get to the kitchen. She could hear a pot being put on the counter and the refrigerator constantly opening and closing after some quiet sounds from the sweet girl.  
Yuqi noticed that she was alone on the couch, with the alpha staring deep on her. Shuhua’s head was bent to the side as her eyes were squeezed. Her eye-lobes studied Yuqi.  
The alpha opened her mouth, but then immediately closed it.

The situation made Yuqi shiver, and never before had she been more thankful for someone interrupting an intense moment.  
“Do you eat meat Yuqi?” Minnie asked, standing in the door opening.  
Yuqi nodded.  
“I wanted to be a vegetarian,” Yuqi’s attention was brought to Shuhua, “but I just like meat too much.”  
Shuhua gave away a smile after finishing her sentence, and Yuqi gave one back to her.  
“Have you ever thought about it? Becoming a vegetarian I mean.”

Minnie heard the quiet voice of Yuqi answering, and then Shuhua asking more and more questions.  
Her heart bounced when she heard the two laughing at one of Shuhua’s jokes, and then Yuqi coming with her own.  
But when she heard another sound from upstairs, she was brought back to her senses. She frowned.

“How are you?” Soojin asked, obviously having heard the noises too.  
“I’m good.” Minnie answered coldly as she cut the tomato, red liquid spreading across her cutting board.  
”You’re not.” Soojin fired back while stearin the pan. “Tell me how you’re really feeling.”

Minnie fought against the tears that threatened to find surface, as she looked down on the cut tomatoes. She switched them out for red onions, and saw water slowly covering them. Drop after drop. Tear after tear. Her nose started running, and she snorted. More than once.  
“Put the knife down.” Soojin said, moving it away for her.  
The beta wrapped her arms around Minnie, and patted her head before she pressed it towards her own shoulder, letting the girl let herself go.

*****************

Up on the second floor, was the busy room who just had quieted down.  
Miyeon laid with her back against the mattress, wetness spread all over her legs, and feeling even more coming. She let a tear fall down on the side of her face, as her eyes were fixated on the roof. Her head was telling her only the dark truth, spoken in Minnie’s soft voice. More tears fell as she felt movement beside her.

There laid Soyeon, with her back against the girl. Her lip was shaking and she almost couldn’t take air into her lungs. She felt an imaginary hand hit her, over and over. Shouting for her to stop, to move away. But when her nose took in a strong scent, followed by a muffled ‘I need you’, she could do nothing else than to turn back around.  
“I’m sorry.” Soyeon’s shaky voice said, being the only sentence she’d said for the last hours.


	4. Everything might not be what it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seem to be some confusion around marking and claiming, so here’s an answer I just wrote in a reply.  
> Marking doesn’t exactly have the same effect as claiming does. Think of it like this; you have a sandwich and you mark it with your name, showing it’s owned. But anyone could still eat it, as it’s only marked. You can only have it fully be yours once it’s in your hands, aka when it’s claimed. No one will take it out of your mouth when you’re already shewing it.
> 
> Unmarked and unclaimed omega: without pack and free for any alpha to claim.  
> Marked but unclaimed omega: has a pack but is still free for any alpha to claim.  
> Marked and claimed omega: has a pack and is protected from other alphas than their own.
> 
> It’s the same way for a beta, although it’s much less of a target as alphas normally don’t want them in a sexual way. They are though a target of beating and name calling when they’re not marked, even when they’re marked. Therefore, when they are claimed, it’s kind of telling others to stay away, as their alpha’s scent is on them.
> 
> If you have any further questions, just as in the comments!

December 31st, 2018

What am I doing? What the hell will I accomplish by this? Nothing, Soyeon. Not a single fucking thing.  
Then why am I doing it? I don’t know.

The thoughts echoed in Soyeon’s head as her grip tightened around the little boy’s neck, digging her craws deeply into it. The blood ran down his body as he desperately fought for air.  
“I found her!” Soyeon heard from the distance.

Shuhua’s steps hurried down the alleyway, her forehead was wet from the sweat. The other girls followed closely behind the alpha, as she wrapped both arms around her and dragged her away from the wheezing body. Shuhua threw her down on the ground, the pain sent shivers in Soyeon’s body.  
“Breathe, focus on my voice. Focus on my scent.” Minnie said while entering Soyeon’s bubble.

The two betas wrapped their arms around the little boy. Soojin grabbed his face, and peered her eyes in his.  
“You’re okay. You’re safe.” she repeated, over and over.  
His breathing calmed, until a last breath went in, as Miyeon twisted his neck.  
“I’m sorry.” she mouthed against his ear.

*****************

“I’m sorry.” Soyeon said, rolling off Miyeon a final time.  
Miyeon let a tear fall down her face, and locked eyes with the alpha.  
“Don’t.” she said with a shaking, but yet reassuring voice.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, with a duvet wrapped around their body. They breathed deeply, almost rhythmically. Chest rising and falling, taking in air they’d so desperately gasped for moments earlier.  
Their bodies rested in comfortable silence, but both pairs of eyes said so many things.  
It was Miyeon who spoke first.  
“I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to look at her after this.” she sighted.  
Soyeon looked over at her, and dried away the tears with her thumb.  
“You can’t blame yourself for this.” Soyeon said. “It’s not your fault. You know that.”  
“I know but-“ her voice disappeared down her throat, as more water left her eyes.  
Tears she didn’t even know herself she had left.  
Her body was shaking when Soyeon wrapped her in her arm. Constantly saying that she’s too hard on herself and that she couldn’t help it. Miyeon wouldn’t let herself believe that it was the truth. She sniffled loudly, but snore still managed to get to Soyeon’s arm.  
”It’s my fault.” Soyeon let our with a deep sight.  
Miyeon looked up at her gleaming eyes.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“It is. I saw you crying, but I still continued.”  
“Yeah. And I saw you crying but I still begged for it.”  
They looked at each other for a long time. It almost looked like a staring competition, as neither of them would blink. That was until melancholy smiles formed on their faces. Teeth showing and all.  
Soyeon let out a chuckle, followed by Miyeon’s. Those quickly turned into giggles, and then a loud laugh.  
“We’re such a mess.” Miyeon said between chuckles while whipping her tears away.

************

“She lived on the streets.” Shuhua said, and Soojin agreed with a simple ‘yeah’.  
“How long did you live on the streets?” Yuqi asked, hugging the new cup of coffee in her hands.  
“I’ve never actually had a home. I was born into a pack, and was only thrown out when I was around seventeen. I don’t even know why.” Soojin said with a half smile/ half frown. “But I’d been alone for a month before Shuhua found me, and then I moved in here about four months later.”  
“Four months?!” Yuqi exclaimed surprised. “How did you make it for four months on the street as an omega?”  
“I had Shu.” Soojin simply answered and rested her back against the girl.

They were seated in the living room. Shuhua in one corner of the couch, with Soojin right beside her, and Yuqi on the other end. Minnie silently enjoyed the conversation from the couch.

Shuhua’s eyes traveled over Soojin’s a-few-days-old marks, admiring her work. And maybe it was her inner alpha kicking in, but her view instantly went to Minnie’s neck, where no red wounds could be found.

“You’re mark has faded Minnie.” Shuhua said, not minding to explain for the non-werewolf.  
Minnie lifted her hand to her neck, to rub the place where she should’ve felt bumps, but now only felt soft skin. She almost felt...ashamed.  
“Well,” ashamed until the anger kicked in, “I haven’t had neither of them by my side since we came back.”  
She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Angry at the both of them. She hated herself for still longing after Miyeon’s touch.

Soojin could feel the clear layer of tension in the room, it being almost as filling as Minnie’s scent. The beta smelled of nothing more than herself, which was calming, but also very alluring.  
“I think you need to be claimed soon.” Soojin said, not daring to look her in her eyes.

This was something Minnie had thought about a lot the last days.  
Claiming was supposed to show that you were owned, not free to take. Betas would only be claimed for the sake of being protected, as the claiming itself wasn’t the most enjoyable thing. They needed to be protected from other groups, other packs, other alphas. It was her alphas way of saying ‘this one is mine’. But Minnie wasn’t sure she wanted that.  
She didn’t want to be owned by anybody, especially not the person who’d taken her girlfriend, literally.  
“I’m not sure I want to be claimed.”

As Minnie said that, Yuqi’s eyes lid up and her mouth spread into a smile.  
The other two simply looked at Minnie confused.  
“You shouldn’t have to be.” she encouraged.

**************

Miyeon and Soyeon made their way down the squeaking stairs, Soyeon taking the lead.  
The beta had tried to desperately cover up the marks on her neck with her hair, but multiple wounds were still visible to the girls in the living room.

Soyeon smiled lightly at everyone, extra long at Yuqi who she’d talked to days ago, but then left for everyone else to take care of.  
Miyeon didn’t look at them. She only gave Yuqi a vague greeting before looking back down on the ground, wishing she could melt into it right there and then.

Minnie looked at her girlfriend, at the marks on her neck. Then down to her shaking hands, where more marks were displayed.

“You’re not good enough.”  
“You’re just a stupid beta.”  
“No one will ever want you.”

“Hello!” Minnie greeted the two with a smile.  
She got up from her place in the armchair and wrapped her arms around Miyeon, kissing her cheek before pulling her in.  
Her smile disappeared when it was out of the view for the others, when she got the scent in her system. She smells like Soyeon, Minnie could tell right away.

Miyeon was confused by her move, just like everyone else in the room. But she only hugged Minnie tighter, as she desperately needed her calmness.  
Minnie pulled away after some time, and instantly turned to Soyeon with the smile glued on her face.  
“As Soojin pointed out earlier,” Minnie said and looked at the confused girl, “you need to claim me. I guess your scent has gone out.”  
“Okay.” Soyeon answered with big eyes, staring at the surprisingly happy girl.  
She noticed how furrowed Yuqi’s eyebrows were, and she remembered how she hasn’t gotten updates from her.

“Have you settled in yet?” Soyeon asked.  
“Oh. Yes. They’ve all been really kind.” Yuqi answered, startled by the sudden attention.  
She felt her head started trembling as she looked at all ten eyes. Each and everyone gleaming with a colour.  
Yellow. Red. Red. Blue. Yellow.  
Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red.

Her entire mind went completely red. Everything she saw was red. Everything she heard was red. Her body moved through a red corridor, men in red suits passing by. She was led by another one of them, telling her to halt in front of a red door. Then, she felt the urge to scream. So she did.

The girls shook her body intensely until her screaming stopped and she stared at everyone with a confused gaze.  
She let herself dive into Minnie’s eyes, feeling a reassurance before falling back down on the couch.

“And there she goes again.” Shuhua joked and laughed briefly to herself.  
Not right time.  
“She’s indeed a banshee.” Minnie said while staring at her face. “She told me she doesn’t remember much, so we have to help her.”  
“We will.” Soyeon said.


	5. No, it’s definitely not what it seems like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two slightly shorter chapters, so here’s the two of them at the same time.

July 7th, 2013

Minnie was pinned down on the ground, three alpha males hovering around her.  
“You wanna join our pack, you said.” the nearest man stated, grinning.  
His arm was pressing against Minnie’s chest, making it hard for her to breathe.  
“What makes you think we need you?” another man said from behind her and ruffled her hair with his claws.  
“You’re not good enough for us, you’re not good enough for anyone else.” the man above her spoke again.  
He pressed harder and it got almost impossible for Minnie to fill up her lungs.  
“You’re just a stupid beta.” the last one said and kicked her side.  
Her entire body trampled with the move, and her eyes let out her tears, as she desperately gasped for oxygen.  
“No one will ever want you.” he said and kicked again.  
He felt several more kicks, soon all three of them were laughing while all of them butchered her.  
The six red eyes ran away into the night when they felt they were done with the beta, allowing her to cradle up into a ball. She hug her knees tightly, while the sentences echoed in her mind.  
“I’m not good enough.”

******************

Miyeon approached Yuqi who was sitting calmly on the couch. She always seemed to be there. Not doing anything in particular, just sitting. Staring into the distance while her eyes moved rapidly in her eye sockets.   
“Hello.” Miyeon said quietly.  
It brought Yuqi out of her trance, and she smiled happily at the omega.  
“Hi!”  
Miyeon sat down by her side.

Yuqi saw the wounds covering her neck and said;  
“You’re Miyeon.” but she didn’t actually need any clarifications as the marks said enough.  
“I am.”  
They looked each other in the eyes before showing a shy smile. Miyeon fiddled with the blue wristband resting on her arm, before opening her mouth again.  
“What were you doing just now?” she asked and furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Oh, just fighting the voice in my head.”  
Miyeon laughed at Yuqi’s answer, feeling unusually familiar with it herself. But it took a moment for the younger to join her, as she simply watched Miyeon’s chuckles escape with faint wrinkles covering her forehead and nose.  
Smile.  
Then the wrinkles disappeared and a smile formed on her face. She soon followed the older girl’s laughter.

“Miyeon, can you go get the mail?” was heard in Shuhua’s voice from the kitchen.  
The said girl’s sighted and rolled her eyes back, letting her chest rise high.  
It later when down when Miyeon stuck another one of those false smiles on her face, the only one Yuqi had seen. If her head didn’t tell her otherwise, she would’ve thought that was her real one.  
“Of course!” Miyeon said back in a high pitch, before excusing herself from the couch.

Yuqi was only left alone for a minute before Minnie approached, the new, red mark on her neck being clearly visible and a wide smile on her face. The banshee’s eyebrows furrowed, which they’d already done too much these past days.  
“I thought you said you didn’t want to be claimed.”  
Minnie’s hand forcibly reached up for her neck as the smile disappeared, and her eyes went down to the floor.  
Try again.  
“I just talked to Miyeon for the first time.”  
Yuqi said and showed her teeth.  
That seemed to get Minnie’s attention, as she moved forward to sit down on the couch, and wrapped a blanket around her legs.  
“Yeah?” she looked up at the younger girl.  
“Uh-huh. She seemed very nice.”  
“She is.”  
“Is that why you fell for her?” Yuqi’s smile widened as Minnie’s did.  
“I don’t know...” she shyly said. “She always puts others first. I think I really like that about her.”  
“Isn’t that a bit sad in a way?” Yuqi asked as her eyes widened.  
“What do you mean?”

The door opening behind them threw them out of their conversation. It creaked open behind them, and was then shut quietly.  
”Isn’t it weird that people still send letters?” Miyeon asked, holding the paper in her hands.  
“You would think that people knew what e-mail is in 2020, but apparently not.”

She passed them on the couch quickly, but her appearance had already taken them out of their conversation.

“What’s the letter you’re waiting for?” Soojin asked Shuhua who sat on the table across from her, scooping cereal into her mouth.  
“My mom.” Shuhua answered with a mouthful of food. “She said she’d send me some taiwanese snacks since I haven’t been back there in years.”

Her voice was bittersweet. Shuhua loved her family in South Korea, her pack. But she also loved her family in her home country. Her mother, her father, her sister... she hadn’t seen them since she left for boarding school in this strange country. And then stayed because of her dear omega.

“I wanna taste some when it gets here.” Miyeon said from the counter.  
Shuhua scoffed and rolled her eyes teasingly, before stuffing another mouthful in her face.  
“Miyeon, come help me with something!” they heard Soyeon’s voice fill up the house.  
The older one frowned once again, and muttered something unhearable for everyone else. That was until she took a deep breath, and widened her lips.  
“Coming!” she said in the same high tone as earlier, but her voice cracked by the end.  
She excused herself from the two, gave Yuqi and Minnie a faint smile as she walked passed them, and made her way upstairs.

“Is she always moving?” Yuqi asked, looking at the stairs where the girl just had moved upwards.  
“Huh?”  
“She always seems to be doing stuff for you guys.” Yuqi said, and Minnie furrowed her eyebrows at her.  
“I haven’t really thought about it.”

Minnie looked as Yuqi’s eyes moved quickly on her face. Side to side, up and down. She saw something switch in them, and then they stopped moving. The younger turned her head back to look at Minnie, and gave her a smile.  
The beta didn’t give one back to her, as she was too focused on reading her eyes. They were plain, but she could see something trough a peephole. She did not know what to make out of it.

“What’s going on in your head?” Minnie asked, and tilted her head to the side as she pressed her eyes a bit more shut.  
Yuqi’s smile disappeared when she made out the sentence in her head. Her mouth opened but then closed quickly, as if she searched for something to say, but couldn’t find it.  
Ignore.  
No.  
“I can hear a voice.” Yuqi said quietly, keeping her eyes away from Minnie’s gaze.  
I said, ignore.  
“What do you mean?” Minnie asked her, staring down at her face.  
And I said no.  
“It tells me what to say, and how to act.” Yuqi said.

A sudden pain stroke Yuqi. A lightning strike shot down in her body, as she froze and fell down on the couch. The voice screamed too loudly for her to be able to make out anything else. But she still couldn’t hear it. It sounded muffled, but with every noise another pound came rising down her body.  
She started shaking out of the pain, and felt Minnie wrap her arms around her, and at the same time scream from the top of her lungs.

Another pounce made her see noting but the now very familiar red.   
“What is your name?”  
She was seated at a table, across from a man in red clothing. His face was covered with a red mask. The walls around Yuqi were all red, almost seeming like someone had dipped the place in a can of red paint.  
“I don’t know.” she felt herself answering, without actually knowing she did.  
“What is your name?” the firm voice asked again.  
Another man appeared by the side of her, and she saw the cords from a machine going into her hands and chest. She felt a light pinch from them, as the mans hand traveled across the machine.  
“Yuqi. Song Yuqi.” she felt herself answer again.  
“How did you come here? To Korea?”  
She was reluctant to answer, and felt the pinching of her arm increase. It sent shivers down her entire body.  
“Yes?”  
“My mom. She took me here.”  
The machine started working harder, resulting in Yuqi’s breath getting heavier because of the pain. Her arms started shaking.  
“I thought we already went over the no-lying-rule.”  
“I ran away. I met a man and he took me here.”  
“And how did you get inside the building?”  
The strikes flew into her body with more power than earlier. Yuqi could do nothing else but to tighten her entire body, keeping all strength to scream out the pain.  
“What are you Yuqi?”  
“A banshee!” she screamed out as tears filled her eyes.  
“Don’t lie to me!” he screamed back louder.  
“I’m not lying!” Yuqi cried over and over, more strikes getting into her body as she did so.  
Yuqi! Yuqi! Yuqi!

“Yuqi!” Soyeon hit her cheek which made her instantly open her eyes.   
Her breathing was rapid, almost making it impossible to get in any air at all. The lack of oxygen made her head feel light, and her eyes traveled back and forth across the room.  
“Focus on my eyes!” Soyeon said and grabbed her face.  
She could feel Minnie’s hands gripping hardly on her shoulders, as she did what the alpha told her to. She kept her gaze on the glowing red eye-lobes, staring deep into them.  
She could see the worry, and it made her instantly feel calmer, as she now realised how the people around her actually cared.  
Her chest moved slower, and her head stopped hurting.

Soyeon let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and wrapped an arm around Yuqi’s head. She felt how the younger girl rested against her shoulder, and Soyeon felt the sudden urge to protect her.   
“Let me hold her.” Minnie said, desperately longing for her newfound friend.  
Soyeon unwillingly let her go, but wouldn’t let her eyes leave her as Minnie’s arms wrapped around the girl. Letting out a single tear as she took in the smell of Yuqi. Weirdly enough, it smelled more now than it had when they found her, and it was alarming. But Minnie didn’t want to have to think of it right now, and so she ignored it.

Miyeon, Shuhua and Soojin, who had kept a fair distance, looked at each other. Their face said more than a thousand words could, but they had no idea what it was. One thing all of the faces said, Minnie’s, Soyeon’s, Miyeon’s, Shuhua’s, Soojin’s, even Yuqi’s, was that something was not like it was supposed to be.


	6. The night where no one slept a second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeding you well today, see it as a weekend gift :)  
> Smut from “Shuhua pressed her fangs...” to “...the moment landed in her mind.”  
> I’m gonna go read the bible now.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, not in particular the fiery scene *ashamed look*, feel free to ask in the comments!

August 15th, 1820

Yuqi was lead down a red corridor, red doors on both sides of her. She heard several distant shouts. Screams.  
Her body stiffened when she realised she was taken closer to them.

Her feet dragged across the red floor, and gleaming lights hit her eyes.  
She was stopped by a big door. It’s red looked like it almost was washed out, and was more grey than the bloody colour everything else was.  
She saw a faint triangle on it, with three holes on each end.  
The door wasn’t completely shut, as the man escorting her could open it with just a simple push. Inside were the source of the loud noise. It instantly hit her eardrums when she was pushed in.

***************

August 15th, 2020

Get up.  
A strange voice echoed in her head, but Yuqi could do nothing else but to obey.  
Walk to the door.  
She looked around, all walls were grey and bumpy. She was in a cave. Water was dripping down on her face as she looked up.  
She could make up a straight bit of one of the walls, and started shaking while walking towards it.  
Alpha, beta, omega. Touch the sign.  
Unsure of what the voice meant, she reached her hand forward. Her arm was unsteady, making the way to the wall longer than it would’ve been, but just as she was about to reach it, her head touched the cold ground.

She only woke up hours later in a strange place. A house. Everything looked new. A new model of everything. The couch, the paintings on the walls. Some of them seemed to be made by a really experienced artist, as they were more detailed than she’d ever seen. It looked like it was from her own view.  
In front of her was a short girl, with a sharp look on her face. Her hand reached forward and patted Yuqi’s head.  
“You’re not in danger. I’m gonna help you.” she reassured.

**************

Yuqi woke up with a loud gasp. The memory flew back into her mind, feeling like a strike through her mind.  
She could remember the feeling of the mans hard grip around her arm, she could hear how loud the screams were, and she could see the sign right in front of her.  
Alpha, beta, omega.  
The voice in her head echoed like it had done too much since she woke up in the cave.  
“What does that mean?” Yuqi muttered.  
Alpha, beta, omega.

“Yuqi?” Soyeon asked from the stairs.  
Her voice was raspy, and her eyes were two thin lines on her face.  
“Are you okay?” she said as she rubbed them.  
“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Yuqi said and sat up on the couch.  
Soyeon walked down the stairs and joined her in the seat.  
“No.” she said with a smile. “You can blame the couple next to my room for that.”  
Yuqi smiled at her and let out a faint giggle. She rubbed her eyes to see clearly, but it was still too dark in the room for her to be able to make out Soyeon’s face.  
The older girl seemed to have read her mind, as she reached for the table lamp and turned it on.  
Yuqi could see the dark circles under Soyeon’s red, swollen eyes. Her cheeks were irritated from tears she’d let out earlier.  
The banshee was going to ask her how she was feeling, but Soyeon beat her to it.  
“Are they the reason you’re awake too?”  
“No, that’s my own fault.”  
Tell her.  
Why?  
She likes you. You can trust her.  
“I had a dream.” Yuqi started.   
She looked into the distance as she tried to remember what happened.  
“But it wasn’t a dream. It was a memory.”  
“A memory?” Soyeon asked, excited because the girl may be getting her memory back, and worried because Yuqi didn’t seem too happy herself.  
“Uh-huh.” Yuqi said. “I was thrown into a room, and then I woke up in that cave. There was a sign on one wall, on a door. Apparently it has something to do with you guys. Or werewolves in general.”  
“What?” Soyeon asked, surprised by all the information she was given so suddenly.

Too much was said for Soyeon to be able to understand it all. She had heard every single word, but she wouldn’t be able to repeat any of them.   
There was something about Yuqi that made it impossible for Soyeon to focus. Her eyes shimmered too brightly and her voice echoed too softly. Everything was too much, but yet not enough. The alpha simply wanted more.  
“That’s what she told me.”  
Wait, huh? Who is ‘she’?  
“She?”

Don’t tell her.  
“There’s a voice in my head.” Yuqi said shortly. “She spoke to me just now. She speaks to me all the time. She doesn’t want me to tell you guys about her, but I mean, she doesn’t control what leaves my mouth.”  
Soyeon’s eyes shut and she took a deep breath in. Not only getting back to her senses, but also to let the information land inside her.  
“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.” she then said, and made herself comfortable on the couch.  
She would be staying here for a long time.

****************

Shuhua pressed her fangs into the crook of Soojin’s neck, owning a pleasurable moan from the older girl.  
Shuhua could feel the iron taste fill up her mouth, and Soojin felt the slight burning in the area. The younger pulled her teeth away. She pressed her lips down on each wound, which sent tingles down Soojin’s body.

Soojin’s plump lips dug themselves into Shuhua’s scalp, and places some love bites of her own. Just with her teeth, and not hard enough to make a wound.

The swollen bits then met, and squeezed against each other. Shuhua’s tongue slipped into Soojin’s mouth, without the need to ask for permission.  
She tasted each part, each inch of her before brushing her tongue over Soojin’s lower lip, and then it went further down.  
It produced a wet line behind it, as it traveled down to the girl’s chest.  
She pressed her lips down all over it, and put in her fangs around the sensitive areas.  
Soojin allowed her head shot back as she let herself disappear under Shuhua’s touch. Moan after moan escaped her mouth.

The alpha kissed her down to her lower lips, where she pressed her own and let her tongue work some more. She licked up and down in the paths, and could feel Soojin’s liquid fill up her mouth. She tasted just like her scent, sweetly sour.

She felt the tension in herself build up rhythmically with the beta, and moved up to catch her lips in hers again.

Soojin felt the bump land between her legs and rest there. Slowly rubbing up and down them. She reached down to wrap her hand around it, and started hugging. Shuhua flinched against her hold, but quickly answered with a moan.  
She reached down with her own hand and gently pushed Soojin’s away, to lead herself to the older girl’s opening. 

It tickled against her, but it was instantly swapped to a pressure as Shuhua pushed in slowly. Soojin squeaked when she was filled up, and again when the growth left her. It quickly reentered her which made her groan pleasurably. Shuhua joined her with the sounds when Soojin captured her, and her walls tightened around her. They hugged her more and more tightly as she went in, until she couldn’t pull out anymore. Her own seed splashed against Soojin’s as hers went in and Soojin’s went out. The omega’s juices ran down her part, making Shuhua moan louder than she had that night.

She smiled against Soojin’s shoulder before rolling off to the side, and wrapped her arms around her. Both of their breathing were heavy, chests moving rapidly with each other.  
“I love you.” Shuhua broke the silence.  
Soojin looked at her, trying to read her face but it was impossible as her face was buried in her side. She rolled her eyes instead, and took a deep breath.  
“You’re just saying that because-“  
“No. I love you, and not because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega. I really, truly love you.”  
Shuhua looked up at her, only showing sincerity in her small smile and eager eyes.  
“I’m that case,” Soojin returned the smile, “I love you too.”  
They pressed their lips together, not minding the saliva that was exchanged. Soojin felt a slight blush building up on her cheeks as the moment landed in her mind.

**************

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Miyeon asked and captured Minnie in a back hug.  
They were standing on the balcony, taking in the late-night-air. Minnie’s body was cold from the wind and Miyeon’s warm from being wrapped in a blanket moments earlier.  
“There’s too much noise.” Minnie answered sweetly.  
Miyeon brushed her lips across Minnie’s neck, making goosebumps appear on the girl.  
“Should we go to bed?” the older girl whispered against her skin.

Minnie thought about the offer. They would surely not just go to bed, if Miyeon got her mind through. They hadn’t done anything more than a few hugs and kisses since that week. It just felt unnatural to Minnie. Forced.  
You’re not enough.  
That particular sentence kept repeating in her mind when they were together. And the sad truth was that it was true. Minnie knew it, and Miyeon knew it. But none of them wanted to accept it.

“I think I’ll just stay here for a bit.” Minnie answered and Miyeon moved her head away from her neck but squeezed her arms harder.  
She tried to lock eyes with the younger girl, but Minnie wouldn’t look back at her. She pouted her lip, before letting go of her grip.  
Giving it a final try, she pressed her lips against Minnie’s cheek, without earning as much as a glance.

You’re not enough. You’ll never be enough.  
The sentences infiltrated Minnie’s mind as she heard the steps of her girlfriend getting further away.

****************

December 19th, 2018

The young werewolf heard the growls from miles away, and recognised right away that they came from several alphas, and a couple of betas and omegas.  
When she came closer, close enough to watch the scene from the building roof she stood on, she could make out the two teams clearly.  
One of them had two creatures with glowing red eyes, and two with yellow ones. The other one had one red-eyed werewolf, one with yellow eyes and one with blue eyes. There was also someone laying on the ground behind the first team. She looked roughly beaten up, with her long limbs red of blood.

They all fought against each other, claws meeting skin and big teeth showing. The biggest alpha attacked the alpha of the other pack, pressed its hands inside the girls arm. She squealed, and instantly put a hand over the wound. The other alpha helped one of the omegas attack the beta and omega of the other team, throwing them to the ground so they bounced against the brick wall.  
It was obvious for Soyeon who had the disadvantage, and it made her quickly decide which side she would be fighting on.

She made her way to the scene, and jumped down between the two alphas. Her eyes suddenly glowed as brightly as the other eyes in the street corner. She used all the power she contained in her small body to push the bigger alpha away. It made the other three on her newly found team able to focus on the other two, whereas they beat one of them quickly, making the omega run away from the scene.  
The bigger alpha kept trying to attack them, but was pushed back by the now winning group. He growled before running away, his last member closely behind.

The three girls hurried to the unconscious girl. They screamed a name, that Soyeon afterwards knew to be Miyeon. The yellow-eyed turned around and thanked her deeply. Giving her a smile in exchange for her help.  
“What is your name?”  
“Jeon Soyeon.”


	7. I will be here, until I won’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you’re comments make me really happy. Thank you for liking my work, I appreciate it very much.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, I will gladly answer them in the comments. :)

January 8th, 2017

Miyeon felt the cold drops tapping down on her body. She was only clothed with a pair of jeans and a hoodie, as she didn’t know this morning that she would be spending her night on the street. Rest of her life, probably.  
She was curled up by a trashcan in the corner of a street, hiding herself from anyone who would be nearing her.  
But that didn’t work out completely, as she heard light steps approaching her. 

Who would be out this late? And in this dark corner? No one with good intentions. The thoughts flew in Miyeon’s mind as she began to shake and her breath became heavier.  
She didn’t have to question it for a long time though, as the footsteps stopped right in front of her and someone said her name.  
She didn’t recognise the voice to be anyone she knows, but they obviously have to know her.

She looked up at the figure. A girl, probably younger than her, looked down at her with a questionable look. She recognised the stranger, but she couldn’t remember from where.  
“Miyeon?” the girl spoke again. “I haven’t seen you since you graduated high school.”  
She had a smile on her face, but it said a whole lot more than happiness. Everything clicked for Miyeon. She remembered seeing this little, not so very little anymore, girl in the hallways during her last year. She didn’t want to admit that her scent attracted her, even back then.  
“What are you doing here?”

Shuhua let out a hand to help her up from the wet and dirty ground, and she accepted the alpha’s strength.  
“My parents found out about me and Jinho. You know Jinho?”  
“Everyone knows about Jinho.” Shuhua joked.  
“Well...story short, they threw me out. And here I am.” she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry.” Shuhua said, she’d had her own share of stupid family members.  
Happily, everything was good now. As good as it could be, considering she was in another country and refused to go home.  
“It’s okay. I would never be able to live with them anyways, considering...” Miyeon said but stopped herself.  
“Yeah...” Shuhua said.

They knew of each other. They’d always known of each other. Ever since Shuhua first smelled Miyeon strutting down the corridor with her boyfriend’s arm around her shoulders. They’d always given each other eye contact, but never spoken.

“Do you need somewhere to crash?”  
“Depends. Will you claim me?” Miyeon asked with a smirk, but both of the girls wanted the same reply.  
“N-no.” Shuhua stuttered. “I have a girlfriend.”  
“I knew it!” Miyeon said happily.  
“What?”  
“I knew you liked girls. From the literal moment I first saw you I knew it.”  
“Whatever.” Shuhua rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the house, which luckily was located a couple of minutes from where they were. They only had to walk through a park, where there were a forest on the other side. About five minutes into the woods, the old house was. It wasn’t big, but it had three beds, which was enough for the four people living there now.  
All bedrooms where on the second floor, together with a bathroom. On the first flour was the kitchen, the living room and a toilet. If you stood in one end of the house you would still clearly hear someone on the other end. The blue curtains were old and stained, and didn’t match the green pillows on the couch. The floor had several scratches from dragging furniture around. It wasn’t much, but it was home to Shuhua and the other girls.

“It’s my uncle’s house.” Shuhua explained as she unlocked the door. “He’s a pilot and owns an apartment in the city, so he’s rarely here.”  
They stepped inside, and Miyeon was immediately met with the warmth of the old, eggshell white walls. You would think a home for four werewolves, who are constantly warm, would be cold. Not this one.

“I was thinking you could sleep on the couch? We don’t really have another bed.”  
“That’s fine.” Miyeon said and placed her hoodie on it, in a way of remembering where her place was.

Miyeon heard footsteps on the stairs, as Shuhua ruffled with the cups in the kitchen.  
“Shu?” a quiet voice said.  
“In here!”

The person that owned the voice walked passed Miyeon, but not without giving her a look that Miyeon couldn’t explain other than strange.

Soojin studied the person, tried to make out how she ended up in her girlfriend’s living room. But she ignored her right as she saw Shuhua standing by the stove. She wrapped her in a back hug and put her chin on her shoulder.  
“You shouldn’t go out this late.” Soojin whispered in her ear.  
Shuhua ignored her as the water started boiling. She grabbed her already chosen cup and put down a weird tasting tea, which she stole from Minnie.  
“Who is she?” Soojin asked, longing for Shuhua’s attention.  
“We went to the same school. She’s an omega.” Shuhua explained and finished preparing the tea.  
The older took away her arms instantly as she heard the word, and Shuhua could see the jealousy written across her face.  
“I’m not gonna claim her.” Shuhua calmed her. “She’s only staying for a couple of days anyways. And...”   
The alpha turned around and put her hands on the frowning girl’s hips, before pulling her in and leaving a soft kiss on her lips.  
“...I love you.” Shuhua put emphasis on the last word.

When Miyeon had introduced herself to the other girl and finished her hot drink, Shuhua led her to the bathroom upstairs.  
It wasn’t very big, but it had a toilet, sink and shower, which Miyeon supposed was everything they needed.  
She used simple water to clean her teeth and face, hoping that she could get the necessary as soon as possible.

Miyeon opened the door to walk downstairs again, but was met with an incredibly beautiful face.  
Her eyes were chocolate brown, black, messy bangs almost covering them. Her cheekbones were high and defined, and even though she had two dark circles on her face and her eyes were puffy from probably sleeping two seconds ago, she was the prettiest thing Miyeon ever had laid her eyes on.  
She couldn’t even focus on the words the girl spoke to her, until she heard her name.  
“... Minnie.”  
“Oh uh... Cho Miyeon.”  
Minnie smiled at her in the warmest way you could imagine, with big, white bunny-teeth showing.  
“I...kind of have to use the toilet.” Minnie said after some seconds of Miyeon’s staring.  
“Oh, right.” Miyeon quickly said and hurried away from the opening.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Minnie smiled as she closed the door.  
Oh, yes you will, Miyeon thought and held up a hand to her face to cold down the warmth that had been building up. You definitely will.

*****************

“It’s literally six in the morning, why am I here?” Shuhua asked and fell down on the couch between Minnie and Soojin.  
Minnie scooted uncomfortably as her thigh made contact with Miyeon’s.   
Shuhua laid her head on Soojin’s shoulder and inhaled her scent.  
”We- Yuqi has something to say.” Soyeon said and sat down in the armchair.

Yuqi stood exposed in front of all of them. I’m surprised she knows how to stand, Shuhua joked in her head.  
The banshee’s hands fumble with the cuffs of a hoodie Soyeon had given her. It was too big for Soyeon, but fit Yuqi perfectly.  
“I...” she started, but was unable to find the right words.  
Or any at all.  
“Start from the beginning.” Soyeon helped.

Yuqi took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her eyes traveled across the pack but stopped when she met the eyes of the beta. The banshee’s eyes returned to their journey when the leader looked at her with encouragement.

“I couldn’t remember anything about my past until last night. All I’ve had is a voice in my head.” Yuqi followed Soyeon’s orders. “Not a normal kind of voice, like those who tell you which choice to make. It’s a different voice. She tells me what to answer you guys. She speaks to me right now, says I shouldn’t tell you about this. She tells me stuff about me, like my name and age. She wouldn’t tell me anything else, but she doesn’t control my thoughts. And last night, they betrayed her.”

The room was completely silent, everyone sat still, wouldn’t move a single muscle. Shuhua looked over at Soyeon with disbelief, but the girl’s eyes were locked on the stranger.  
Heavy breaths circled around, until Yuqi continued.

“I remember being taken into a room. A loud room. There were people in it, but I don’t what kind. Then I remember waking up, outside of the room. By the same door. It had the same sign on it.”  
Alpha, beta, omega.   
I’m talking, wait just a minute please. I can’t concentrate.  
No, it’s important.

Yuqi rolled her eyes.  
“She tells me to say alpha, beta and omega. I’m not sure what she means, but I guess it’s about you guys.”  
“The sign.” Soyeon reminded.  
“Yes, right. There was a sign.” Yuqi closed her eyes to remember clearly. “A triangle, with a hole by each top.”  
Alpha, beta, omega.  
What does that mean?  
Them.  
“She says it’s you guys.” Yuqi said, without having to explain who ‘she’ was. “Alpha,” Yuqi repeated after the voice, Shuhua and Soyeon looked at each other.   
The other girl quickly did the same.  
“beta,” the banshee continued and her eyes met Minnie’s.  
“omega.” she finished.  
Find me.  
“Find you?” Yuqi furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Find who?” Minnie asked.  
Find me.  
“Her.”

The silence grew even stronger than it had before.   
“I think we should go there.” Soyeon started after some contemplation.  
“Should we?” Miyeon asked. “Isn’t that kind of...risky?”  
“It is.” Shuhua agreed.  
“But we’ll never know what this is about unless we try to figure it out.” Soojin said, owning a glance from Shuhua.  
Find me.  
“We agree with Soojin and Soyeon.” Yuqi said for both of the voices in her mind.  
“See, even ‘her’ agrees with us.” Soyeon said, and pointed towards Yuqi’s head.  
“Fine.” Shuhua said and stood up. “But you’re not going.”  
She turned toward Soojin who wrinkled her forehead by the action.  
“I want to though.” Soojin complained and stood up to be taller than her alpha.  
“No.” Shuhua said sharply. “It’s not safe. I can’t let you die.”  
“I won’t die.” Soojin said and reached out her hand for Shuhua’s face, but the younger girl moved away.  
“You’re not going. End of discussion.”  
Yuqi scoffed at the alpha’s actions, but the voice in her head decided it would be better if she held her mouth.

“Then the three of us will go.” Soyeon said, referring to herself, the other alpha and the banshee.  
“Don’t you specifically need a beta?” Minnie asked.  
“We’ll just look around. We won’t go near the door.” Yuqi said.

Find me.  
I will.

******************

Soojin had made her angry way upstairs, and hid in her bedroom. The two oldest sat still on the couch.  
Minnie was lost in thought, while Miyeon studied her deeply.  
“What are thinking about?” she had built up enough courage to ask.  
“What? Nothing.” Minnie answered quickly and moved away a bit from the other girl.  
Miyeon moved straight after her with a grin on her face.  
“I can tell it’s not ‘nothing’.”

Miyeon laid a hand on Minnie’s thigh.  
Not good enough, echoed in the beta’s mind as she felt the soft touch.  
She moved her leg away.  
“What’s up with you?” Miyeon asked, without actually having to.  
It was about her and Soyeon, and it was definitely understandable.  
“I’m sorry about what happened.” Miyeon said, looking down at her hand that Minnie denied.  
“I know you are.” Minnie answered with a gulp in her throat.  
“I don’t deserve you.” a tear fell down Miyeon’s cheek as she said the sentence.  
She’d known it for a long time, but when the words finally left her mouth, it made it even more real.  
“We don’t deserve each other.” Minnie corrected.

Miyeon’s cheeks were covered with the salty liquid when it started to escape from Minnie’s eyes. The lump grew bigger inside of the beta, and it only expanded when the older girl grabbed her hand.  
The omega squeezed hard as she let the water cover her lap, and snore matched up with the wetness.

“I love you.” Miyeon said between sobs.  
“I love you too.” Minnie answered and looked up at the roof to detract her tears.

Miyeon, for the first time since this conversation turned blue, let her eyes fall on Minnie’s face. She could see the pain, the sadness, the anger written all over it. The beta bit her lower lip hard, making the skin white around it.   
Miyeon moved her hand from Minnie’s to cup her cheek instead. She let her thumb brush over the skin, capturing salt as she did so.  
The omega moved closer, leg touched leg, as she pressed on Minnie lightly to make her look at Miyeon. She saw so much in her eyes, but she couldn’t say exactly what it was.  
Miyeon moved in, and put her lips on the younger. It sent a shock down the older’s body, as she had forgotten just how much she felt with Minnie.   
But that was quickly interrupted, as Minnie pulled away with tears striking down her.  
You. Are. Not. Good. Enough. All words creeped up Minnie’s spine. It was all true.

“Please, let me be selfish.” Miyeon said, refusing to let Minnie go. “Let me do something for me.”

Miyeon moved in again, after Minnie gave her a glance. She pressed her lips harder this time, tasting salt as she did so. She felt Minnie’s stiff, yet soft, lips on hers. The fringed girl put one of her hands underneath Miyeon’s chin, and let her mouth relax.  
She soon felt the older’s tongue on her lower lip, and opened a small gap between her teeth. Miyeon’s tongue traveled in Minnie’s mouth, making a journey it had done so many times before, but this time, it felt like the last.  
The last time they’d connect in this way, the last time they’d taste each other. The last time.

*******************

“Is this it?” Shuhua said, using her flashlight to light up the straight wall.  
There was a drawing in front of her, a simple triangle in the colour red.  
“Yeah.” Yuqi said as she walked up to Shuhua, Soyeon following her.

Yuqi reached her hand forward, remembering how she blacked out last time, she turned her head and studied her surroundings. She couldn’t see anything else than the two pairs of gleaming, red eyes staring deeply at her.  
Once her hand reached the wall, she took in a deep breath, anticipating what would happen, but nothing did. The room was dead silent, only the banshees own breaths echoed against the stone.

“What now?” Shuhua asked.  
Open it.  
“Open it?” Yuqi said, but it sounded more like a question.  
“Open it?” Shuhua repeated.  
“How?” Soyeon asked.

They all studied the wall, tried to find a doorknob of some kind. Did old doors like this one even have doorknobs?  
Not a handle could be found. Shuhua even brushed her fingers over the old metal, desperately trying to find a bump.

“What about these holes?” Soyeon asked, pointing towards the three openings.   
She put her finger in at the top, and felt the tip of it touching something. A plate of some kind, but she couldn’t tell what it was. But as a third of the red triangle lit up in a bloody colour, she realised she either did something smart, or very bad.

They all studied the part, Yuqi touched it and felt the warmth getting into her hand. She moved it towards another end, and put her finger in it. She too felt the small, straight area, but nothing happened on her end of the triangle.  
Shuhua was the last one to try it, by putting her finger in the last opening. Nothing happened.

They all retraced their hands, by orders of Soyeon. She told Shuhua to put it in the hole she just had her finger in, and Shuhua did as told. The triangle lit up again in the same colour.   
They gasped as it appeared. But when Yuqi tried, nothing happened.

Alpha, beta, omega.  
“I’ve heard that, okay?” Yuqi snapped, using a tone the two girls hadn’t heard before.  
She saw the two looking at her, Shuhua annoyed and Soyeon worried.  
“It’s her again. She says ‘alpha, beta, omega’... again.”   
“Alpha, beta...” Soyeon mumbled as she studied the triangle.  
Her finger went in again, and it instantly led up, as something clicked in her mind.  
“Right!” she said, loud enough for Yuqi to jump in her place. “Look!”  
Soyeon pointed at the triangle.   
“Alpha,” her finger brushed over the fist hole, “beta,” she touched the other one, “omega.” her finger went into the last one.  
Yes.  
Yes?  
Yes.

“Soyeon...” Yuqi started and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “you’re really incredible!”  
Soyeon blushed slightly by her words, but that was nothing she would admit.  
“Ugh, don’t gay yourself in front of me.” Shuhua rolled her eyes. “If Soyeon is right, then we need the others. So let’s go.”  
“When did you become a real alpha?” Soyeon said with a grin on her face.  
“When you stopped being one.” Shuhua said but wouldn’t let a smile escape her lips.  
Yuqi watched the scene, but let the voice in her mind tell her what it was. And judging by Soyeon’s frowning face, Shuhua was indeed serious right now.  
“Let’s go.”


	8. The bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s another chapter! I love reading your comments, it makes me more motivated to write chapters.  
> Thank you for supporting this story!
> 
> If you have any questions, write them in the comments and I’ll answer as soon as I see them.  
> Also, I’m nearing the point where I have to plan my chapters again. So if you have any request, write them in the comments and I’ll take them into conversation.

May 25th, 2015

“Why are you here?” Soojin asked as she heard the sound of candy paper being wrinkled.  
Distant screams and shouts could be heard from the busy night street, and several car alarms had went off in the last thirty minutes.

“So they won’t be.” Shuhua simply said, with a mouthful of peanut-chocolate.  
She was seated on one side of a pillar in a parking garage, while Soojin tried to fall asleep on the other side.  
“I can protect myself.” the omega said under her breath.

She placed her head down on her knees, burying her face in her jeans. She closed her eyes for the seventh time this evening, and let her body relax as much as it could. But the sound of Shuhua’s eating made it impossible to fall asleep. And the fact that it made her feel the hunger that had been building up during the day.  
They both heard Soojin stomach complain, and Shuhua instantly placed the bar in her hand. She didn’t take it back even when Soojin whined, and smiled happily to herself when she heard the girl chew on the nuts.

“You know,” Shuhua started confidently, “if you come with me home, you’ll never have to live on an empty belly again.”  
Soojin scoffed between her bites, and rolled her eyes which was unnoticed for the other girl.  
“You can promise that?” Soojin said in a playful tone.  
“Uh-huh.” Shuhua answered with a smile on her face.

This conversation was far too known for the two girls, and it always ended up with Shuhua sulking because Soojin refused. The older girl didn’t refuse because she didn’t like, or didn’t feel safe around the younger girl (although she would never admit that to herself), she refused because she knew Shuhua’s intentions weren’t just to give her shelter.

“Why do you want me to come with you so badly?” Soojin asked.  
“I’ve told you this so many times JinJin.” Shuhua complained. “Because I’m in love with you.”  
“Nah ah, you can’t be.” Soojin answered and sent the empty paper back to Shuhua. “You don’t even really know me.”  
“I do.” Shuhua said with an assured voice. “I know that you’re allergic to almonds, you wrinkle your entire face when you sneeze, you can’t sleep unless it’s completely quiet around you and when you snore, you always do it rhythmically. Between each snore, there’s a breathing pause.”  
“That’s only my shell.” Soojin said, but was still surprised that Shuhua knew all of this.  
And if she was completely honest, a little spooked out too.

Shuhua quickly moved to the other side, to face Soojin. Her smile was big, and her eyes glimmered.  
“Then let me know what’s underneath.” she said happily.  
Soojin rolled her eyes at the girl, but was then captured by her caring face.

No one had cared about Soojin like Shuhua did. Her pack only kept her safe because she was young, but then they threw her out after she’d gotten her first heat. And there were no parents in the picture, as anyone in that group could’ve been hers without having a single care.  
But Shuhua looked at her with adoring eyes from the beginning, and wouldn’t turn her back even in Soojin’s bad periods. She would keep her distance, but still eyed the girl from afar. Made sure no one touched her.

They stared at each other, and Shuhua’s smile was contagious to Soojin. Soon, she showed her teeth as well.  
But when she realised she did, she quickly pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply.  
“Let me sleep.” she said with a sharp tone and laid her head down in the position it had been in before.  
Shuhua sat down beside her, to give her the warmth she didn’t exactly need.  
“Goodnight JinJin.” Shuhua said.  
“Goodnight.”

*******************

The sun had just raised when the morning people among them gathered around the kitchen table.  
Soojin had prepared breakfast. She was just going to do it for herself, but as Yuqi, Soyeon and Miyeon joined her, she sighted before cooking for three more.  
Miyeon had set the table, well, not exactly set it. She’d placed the plates and bowls in the middle of the table, right by the juice, and let the cutlery lay on the kitchen counter.

“When are we leaving?” Yuqi asked with milk dripping out from the corner of her mouth.  
“I was thinking tonight.” Soyeon said and took a sip of her juice.

When they came home last night, they instantly called the three non-alphas down to the living room, where they explained everything.  
They decided everyone would be going, to be able to fully protect themselves, cause no one knew what was behind that door.

“Tonight seems kind of dangerous.” Miyeon stated.  
“Well,” Soyeon finished her glass, “we don’t know what kind of people are there. But someone did make Yuqi unconscious, and it’s less likely for them to be there during the night.”  
“Are you sure?” Soojin asked, fully agreeing with Miyeon.  
“No.” Soyeon answered. “Of course I’m not.”  
“Well that feels great.” Shuhua said sarcastically from the stairs.  
Her face was still puffy when she sat down by the table and rested her head on Soojin’s shoulder.  
“How long does it take to get there?” Soojin asked after serving the youngest some lemon water.  
“Two hours?” Soyeon asked. “I don’t know. Let me check...”

Soyeon looked around the room to find her phone, but she couldn’t find it by the sofa where she’d been earlier to wake Yuqi up, or by the counter where she stood to help Soojin cut (gross) vegetables. She sighted when she realised where it was.  
“What?” Miyeon asked.  
“Could you go get it for me?” Soyeon asked, seeing a loophole.  
“Where is it?” Miyeon asked, preparing to stand up.  
“In the car.”  
“No, get it yourself.” Miyeon scoffed and sat down again.  
“Come on. You’re closer to the door anyways.” Soyeon said with a shrill voice.  
“It’s your phone.”  
“Miyeon~. Are you lazy?”  
“Lazy?” Miyeon scoffed another time and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Am I lazy?”

Poor girl.  
Shut up, I’m trying to listen. 

“I mean, you obviously are since you’d rather fight me than go five steps out the door.” Soyeon had a smug look on her face.  
Miyeon replied with gritting her teeth, before getting up from her chair and walking out the door.  
But she didn’t stop by the car to get the alpha’s phone, she passed it and ran into the forest.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Soojin said, without moving her eyes from the food in front of her.  
Soyeon simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

When the food was finished, Shuhua and Soojin made their way upstairs, but no one dared to ask them why. Soyeon and Yuqi decided to do the dishes, as they hadn’t helped out with the cooking.  
Yuqi was the one handling the water, while Soyeon dried everything and put it back in their rightful places. It worked like a chain, everything being done as effectively as it could.

That was until Yuqi decided that doing the dishes is boring, and she instead started splashing water on Soyeon.  
“Oops.” she said with a grin and laughed to herself.  
Soyeon looked back at her with a faked angry frown, as she moved closer to the water and splashed more back at the girl. Yuqi complained before laughing again. And Soyeon decided to splash some more, only stopping when her own clothes got wet.  
The dishes were done but they were still laughing loudly, shouting at each other.

“I’m gonna have to go change now!” Soyeon shouted.  
“Well I don’t even have clothes to change to!” Yuqi screamed louder.  
“I’ll lend you some. That’s my hoodie anyways.” Soyeon said with a grin.

Yuqi thankfully smiled back at her, and blushed a little as the older girl stared at her.  
“Um...” Yuqi said before clearing her throat. “I was thinking about something.”  
She sat down by the table and Soyeon followed her, her smile now turned into a plain face.  
“Don’t you think you’re a little bit... hard on your pack?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, this thing with Miyeon for instance. You always boss her around, it seems like. And she never says no, well except today. Isn’t that a bit wired?”  
”I don’t know”. Soyeon answered while furrowing her eyebrows even more.  
“I think so.” Yuqi said. “And how come, they both agreed to be claimed while they obviously are so in love with each other?”  
“We only do what we have to.” Soyeon answered, an answer she’d thought many times before.  
“Why do you agree to it?” Yuqi asked, ignoring Soyeon’s answer.  
“I-“ she started, but couldn’t find an actual reason to why. “I don’t know. To protect them maybe?”  
“You can still do that without claiming them.”  
Soyeon looked down and took a deep breath.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you.” Soyeon said and took another inhale. “When they first took me in, I was only just turned. I couldn’t control myself, but they needed someone who could claim Miyeon and Minnie, as Shuhua refused. Without completely knowing what I did, I claimed them both. It was completely horrible with Minnie. She just kept screaming, but wouldn’t let me stop until her scent was buried underneath mine. It was better with Miyeon, but it still felt the same. But I kept doing it, because they asked me to. And then I became the leader, when they wanted me to. I don’t know why I do anything, but I know that I do it for them. They’re my pack, my family.”

Yuqi studied her, tried to read her face. She saw the focused eyes, and everything hidden beneath them. The anger from her past, and the love in the present. How she adored her friends, and how they adored her just as much.  
But she was scared.

“I think...” Yuqi said and put a hand over Soyeon’s that was resting on her leg. “I think you should stop listening to their request, and start listening to the voice in your head.”  
Soyeon looked up at her, surprised by the wisdom she suddenly shared.  
“You won’t ever be a true alpha unless you go with your own instincts.”

*******************

Upstairs, the oldest girl in the house right now had just woken up, by the sounds of Shuhua’s knuckles hitting her door.  
When her eyes opened, Shuhua was already right by her bad.  
“Wake up you lazy ass.” Shuhua said and ripped off her cover.  
Minnie groaned as a reply while desperately trying to get her safety back.  
“There was a fight and now your girlfriend’s gone.”

‘Girlfriend’ echoed in Minnie’s mind. Could she even call her that? Hadn’t that term already passed?

”Hello~” Shuhua said and dragged away the blinds. “Did you hear me?”  
“Yes, yes.” Minnie complained.  
“Get up and go find her.” Shuhua said and slapped Minnie’s head before walking towards the door.  
“Wait, Shu...” Minnie said and sat up in her bed.  
“Huh?” she asked while turning around.  
“I’m not sure she’s my girlfriend anymore.” Minnie said looking down at her hands.

Shuhua stopped in her tracks before walking back to the girl and sitting down on her bed. She placed a hand on Minnie’s knee, encouraging her to tell more.  
“We talked yesterday, and kissed, and then cried.” Minnie said and wrinkled her nose.  
“Why do you think you broke up?” Shuhua asked and dragged her hand back and forth on the leg.  
“It was just...the feeling of it. It was like we said goodbye. And she slept on the spare mattress last night.”  
“I’m so sorry Minnie.” Shuhua said, but then let the silence fill up the room.  
Let Minnie’s thoughts take her away, as she stayed to be there for the girl if she needed her.

Soojin saw the scene from the door opening, but decided not to interrupted as Minnie looked devastated with a blank face and watery eyes.  
She walked back downstairs instead, and saw Yuqi alone on the couch, her hair was all wet. Her eyes moved rapidly in her head, making her look possessed.  
Soojin was going to ignore the girl and walk into the kitchen, but then her voice stopped her.

“Hello.”  
“Hi.” Soojin weakly said.  
Yuqi patted on the couch for Soojin to join her, and the older girl did, but she made sure to keep a fair distance.  
“I don’t believe we’ve ever really talked.” Yuqi said with a faint smile on her lips.  
“We haven’t.” Soojin said without looking into Yuqi’s eyes.  
“How long have you and Shuhua been together?” Yuqi tried to break the awkward silence.  
“About five years.” Soojin answered.  
“Cool, cool.” Yuqi answered.  
She desperately searched through her mind for something to say, even asking the voice to come up with something, but it didn’t.  
“Have you always been her omega?” she face-planted herself in her head.  
“I’ve always been an omega, yes.” Soojin answered but couldn’t hold her laughter in.  
“I’ve lived a life without her, you know.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Yuqi said while blushing. “It’s just that you’re always by her side, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without her.”  
“Well, I’m her omega. I’m supposed to be by her side.”  
“But you don’t have to always follow her around.”  
“Well... I also love her.” Soojin exposed shyly. “I want to be by her side.”  
“You’re still your own person though.” Yuqi said. “Wouldn’t it be nice to, I don’t know, do stuff on your own sometimes?”  
Soojin furrowed her brows and tilted her head.  
“I guess I’ve been with her so long, I can’t imagine what it’s like to be without her.”  
“You should try it.” Yuqi said and smiled, Soojin smiled back at her.

*******************

Miyeon didn’t know exactly what she felt. Her brows were furrowed and her eyelids were low on her eyes. The corners of her mouth were tilted downwards, and she pressed her teeth close together.  
She kept running, just running. Letting all thoughts in her mind lead her.  
She thought about how she always did what everyone told, what Soyeon told her. Even... Her thoughts went to the fringed girl she’d met years ago and instantly fell in love with. How her eyes were red and puffy after that week, and how she couldn’t form a real sentence in days. How, whenever they were together, Minnie’s eyes turned blank, putting a wall up that was impossible to break. How she wouldn’t let Miyeon come close, until yesterday.  
The omega stopped in her track when she thought about the day before. She let her upper body hang forward, and rested her hands on her knees. Her chest moved up and down quickly, and she felt an unknown pain right by her heart. She was just going to let a tear shed, when she heard movements behind her.

Her head shot up, but she was quickly down on the ground after a hard punch on her back.  
Her face met the mud. She quickly turned around to lay on her back, and see the puncher in their eyes.  
It was a man. Well, werewolf man. He was large, covered in hair and his eyes were gleaming red. His gaze was hungry as he lowered himself.  
“I’m sorry, I’m already claimed.” Miyeon said and backed away on her arms.  
He used his nose to take a deep inhale before grinning widely.  
“I don’t smell anything other than you.” he said in a dark, throaty voice.

Miyeon realised that it nearly had been two weeks since she was claimed last time, and her mark was long gone. 

Looking up at the smirking man, she backed away once again. But this time, she decided to kick his leg as she did so, making him fall forwards.  
Her action was met with an angry growl as she stood up. She started running back to the house, her breath heavy just as she did so. But the alpha was quicker than her, and caught up with her almost immediately. He put his hand on her arm and pulled her back, and Miyeon felt her nails turn to claws and teeth become fangs. She growled at him, and kicked him where it hurt the most. Making him fall down on the ground and hold both hands over his groin.  
The omega left him with quick steps, and could only breathe once she reached the house. She hurried inside and locked the door, and was met with Yuqi and Minnie who sat in their places on the couch. Yuqi was wrapped in a blanket, making her look like E.T, and Minnie stared over her shoulder at the panting girl.

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Yuqi asked with a grin on her face.  
“A man...punched me...kicked him...ran after me...I got away...” the breathless girl tried to explain between in- and exhales.  
“He didn’t do anything to you?” Minnie said as she search the empty neck, thoughts running wild.  
“No.” Miyeon panted.

She fell down on the armchair, it was almost painful how fast her chest moved, but it finally eased down and she could focus on the conversation in the room.  
“See, this only shows more that you don’t actually have to be claimed to survive.” Yuqi said with a smug face.  
“This wouldn’t happen in the first place if I was though.” Miyeon said, finally being able to form real sentences.  
“Isn’t it enough with just a mark then?” Yuqi asked.

Minnie thought about the sentence. She said the same thing so many times before, but no one agreed with her. She smiled when she realised that someone finally did.

“I mean, they will still be able to smell me.” Miyeon said.  
“I know, but you can fight them off. You proved that just now.”  
“I...I guess so.”


	9. I’ll be fine somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I’m now planning what will happen in future chapters, so if you have any request now will be a good time to write them in the comments.  
> I’m also thinking about adding a possible child in the future, would you guys be interested in that or should I scrap that idea? Tell me in the comment!
> 
> I love answering you guys, it makes me more motivated to write. Thank you!

Miyeon's eyes were stingy from all the tears that had left her all night long. She hadn't slept a blunt, it felt like, when she rose up from from the bed in Soyeon's room. The older girl had already left, the fabric neatly covered the bed on her side.

Her head spun as she stood up, and several black dots covered her sight. She'd made it to the bathroom when they finally dissapeared. The result of the stingyness showed even more now that she could see the redness in her lobes. A mathing color was also all around her face, and everything looked bigger than it did yesterday.  
The omega took her hand upwards to press on the sensitive skin, and her finger burried in her cheek. She sighted before making it out of the bathroom, and towards the room that she shared just a couple of days ago.

Miyeon begged that it would be empty before slowly opening the door, to be met by the younger girl brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She still had pyjama pants on, but her top was covered with only a simple bra. A red one. One that Miyeon had taken off of her many times. Minnie looked over to the omega, when she felt the presence, but then quickly turned back around to hide her own face that matched Miyeon's.

"I'm just getting some clothes." Miyeon said and walked closer to the drawer underneath the mirror, right in front of Minnie.

Her hands fiddled with the clothes she took out. She shivered when her hand brushed over the beta's unclothed skin. Miyeon felt the goosebumps form on her arms when she took a look at the body she'd just touched. She felt her heart beating faster, she wanted to do it again. Her hand reached forward, and placed itself on Minnie's faint abs. The skin grew bumps under her touch, as she slowly drug her hand across it.  
The hand reached the beta's side, as Miyeon stood upright. Minnie had stopped moving the brush, it just rested in her hair with her hand on it as she stared at the slightly shorter girl in front of her. Their lips where only inches apart when Miyeon spoke.

"I don't want to stay away from you." she said quetly with a breathy voice.  
She started leaning in slowly, only closing her eyes when she could feel Minnie's nose against hers. But Minnie swollowed harshly, before backing away. Miyeon opened her eyes with furrowed brows and saw the girl turn around with her head hanging down towards the floor.  
"I think you have your clothes now." she said weakly, not being able to hide the clogyness in her thoat.  
Miyeon gulped before nodding only a bit. She would cry, but there were no tears left. All she could do was leave the room with her clothes pressed closely on her chest, one of the items being a shirt she'd gotten from her former lover.

She decided to get dressed and join the other's in the living room with a weak, faked smile on her face, as they had an important question to discuss today.

“So what’s the plan?” Yuqi asked from her couch, with a teacup in her hands.  
”We’ll go there, open the port, and then some of us will walk inside.” Soyeon answered from beside Yuqi.

The four girls in the living room heard footsteps from the stairs, someone walking down slowly. They all turned their heads almost at the exact same time, Yuqi being a little slower than the others as she didn’t share their inhuman hearing.  
Shuhua was walking down with Soojin behind her. The latter had bite marks all over her neck, so there was no question why they were late to the family meeting.

“Yay, you decided to join us.” Soyeon said sarcastically from her place.  
“Well, it was necessary.” Shuhua didn’t mind her.  
The two stood by the coffee table, as there were no place on either the couch nor in the armchair.  
“Speaking of that,” Minnie said after clearing her throat, “I’m not being claimed.”  
As she said that, Yuqi’s eyes traveled to her and she smiled widely at the girl who smiled back at her.  
“Oh, okay.” Soyeon said surprised, but she understood of course.

Minnie never had enjoyed the process, and the last time was particularly bad. She cried and cried and wouldn’t leave her room in days, only allowing Miyeon to enter.  
It wasn’t completely necessary for her to be claimed either, as her scent was much weaker than the other’s. But it was a safety net, that Minnie didn’t want.

“I’ll just claim you then.” Soyeon said and looked from the armchair over at Miyeon who was on the other side of Yuqi.  
“I’m not sure I want that either.” Miyeon gulped.  
“What?” Soyeon asked.  
“But that’s dangerous for you?” Soojin said, sounding like a question as she was confused to why she didn’t want to be claimed, bring an omega and all.  
“I should be able to protect myself.” Miyeon said and Yuqi smiled at her as encouragement. “I can’t rely on an alpha all the time, right?”  
“I guess not.” Soojin answered while looking down at the ground.  
”I won’t force you to be claimed, but i still think you should get marked.” Soyeon said, not being able to hide the feelings in her voice.

To her inner alpha, the two girls just betrayed her. They were the only ones she’d ever gotten to claim, and since none of them wanted to now, she obviously hadn’t done an amazing job. Especially since not even the omega, who naturally should want her, didn’t want to be claimed.  
She felt ashamed for having done it for so long, but those feeling got muffled when Yuqi squeezed her hand.  
She felt it relax under the hold, and squeezed the girl back, owning a smile from her. 

“It’s safest that way.” Shuhua agreed.  
Minnie and Miyeon both agreed with a nod.  
“You too.” Shuhua said and locked eyes with Yuqi. “I can smell you now.”

Unknown to herself, Yuqi’s own smell had been growing since when they found her. The girls in the room could take in a a scent fainter than theirselves, even fainter than Minnie’s, but stronger than any human. She smelled fleshy, like humans did, but their was an underlying hint of something... heavy. Like brewing water, new cooked bread or really powerful tea. 

“Won’t that hurt like hell though?” Minnie asked, worried for her newest member.  
“It will.” Soyeon said.  
“I can take it.” Yuqi said, her voice was shaky but she tried well to hide it.  
“Okay, let’s do it fast so we can get going.” Shuhua hurried her team. “We’ll go get the necessary as you do it.”  
She bounced away with Soojin’s hand in hers, and they quickly disappeared out the backdoor to get to the storehouse outdoors.

“You do it.” Soyeon said looking at Minnie but had her hand in the direction of Yuqi.  
“Isn’t it better if-“  
“We’re not there yet.”

Minnie knew what Soyeon meant. Marking someone was a big deal in the werewolf world. It meant that you feel strongly enough for someone that you don’t want anyone else to be with them. That could mean either platonic or romantic, and for Soyeon it meant the latter when it came to the banshee girl. And that was a big deal for Soyeon, Minnie knew. Because she’d never been through it before.

Minnie considered the situation for a minute, thought if it was too far-stretched for her to mark the girl, but she came to the conclusion that it wasn’t. They’d gotten close these past weeks, almost spending every hour together. In the beginning it was because no one else was free to be with the girl, but then it just came natural for Minnie to be Yuqi’s safety. Although she had some competition when it came to a certain alpha, she knew that it was an entirely different thing.

“Hurry up then.” Yuqi said expectantly from the couch.  
Minnie left her place in the armchair, and took Soyeon’s beside Yuqi.  
The leader moved over to Miyeon’s side, and quickly buried her fangs into the girl’s neck. Owning a quiet squeal before she took them out and patted Miyeon’s head.  
Yuqi watched the happening. She saw the pain on Miyeon’s head slowly turning into pleasure, and it made her want it more. She saw the wound on her neck, how the blood only dropped for a couple of seconds, before it stopped and Miyeon dried it with the end of her black shirt.

She shivered when she felt a warm hand place on her cold neck, the hands wrapping around the skin.  
Her eyes moved to the brown ones belonging to the beta, and she instantly felt calm as she looked into them.  
“Are you sure?” Minnie asked with a serous look.  
“Yes.” Yuqi quickly answered.  
Minnie pressed on her cheek, making Yuqi tilt her head. She helped to take away the light brown, slightly wavy hair from her neck, as Minnie moved in.

Minnie felt the skin against her fangs, and carefully, but strongly, pressed down. Yuqi’s eyes closed and her nose wrinkled as she felt the white bits pierce through her neck. It stung, and a heavy pressure where put on her neck. She waited for it to go away, like it had for Miyeon, but it never did. When the werewolf took out her teeth, Yuqi swallowed hard and felt the red substance flow down her neck. Minnie’s hand pressed hard against her neck, trying to hold in as much blood as possible.

“Here.” Soyeon said and offered her arm, just like she had two weeks ago.  
Yuqi took the skin between her lips and sucked in some blood, before swallowing quickly as she felt the gag reflex kick in.  
“It will heal in a couple of days.” Soyeon said and chuckle when she saw the girl’s face.

“Should we get going?” Soojin asked, carrying stuff in both her arms.  
Shuhua walked behind her, carrying just as much.  
“What do we need all that for?” Miyeon asked.  
“Just in case.” Soojin answered as a teddy bear fell down from her pile.  
“Who’s that for?”  
“I don’t know, what if we find a kid?”  
“Okay, mama Soojin... Let’s go.” Soyeon said and led everyone out to the black car.

****************

“We really need a bigger car.” Minnie complained from the backseat.  
“I can’t breath.” Yuqi stated.  
“Stop overreacting.” Soyeon said annoyed.  
“You can’t say anything!” Yuqi said loudly. “You’re not squeezed in a backseat between two werewolves.”

Soyeon turned her head around to see four miserable faces, their bodies close together and the two on the outer sides heads hit the roof every time there was a bump. The leader grinned and turned her head back around.  
Miyeon yawned from the driver’s seat, and Soyeon got the amazing idea to turn on the radio. A famous, upbeat song started playing and the girls instantly jammed along, the rhythm hid Miyeon’s tiredness.

Yuqi watched the girls around her moving their bodies, bopping their heads to the beat. Soyeon turned up the volume, and it only intensified the movements.  
She couldn’t help but smile, watching the people she only just got to know letting themselves go.  
“What is this?” Yuqi shouted, but no one seemed to hear her.

It was a new sound she hadn’t heard before. Yuqi had realised she was in a new time weeks ago, as everything seemed more... modern. The music was no exception.

She tapped Minnie who was sitting next to her, and the girl had a wide smile on her face.  
“What is this?” Yuqi tried again, louder this time.  
“You haven’t heard it before?” Minnie shouted back. “It’s ‘Chase me’ by DREAMCATCHER.”

It had a loud beat, beating its way into Yuqi. Her entire body moved with it, as she took in the lyrics.  
She was just going to start humming along to it, when her mind traveled somewhere else.

She was by the door again. She felt the man pushing her inside into the pitch black room, as she heard the door loudly shut behind her.  
She turned around quickly, banged her hands on it hard with both fists. She shouted for the red man to get her out, as the coldness covered around her.  
Not a sound could be heard, except the ones from Yuqi’s footsteps as she moved further into the darkness. Her eyes were getting used to it, and she could now see what was around her.  
She had to focus her eyes to make out the sight of shadows. Some of them stood up, some of them were wrapped into balls, some of them stared at her, some of them hid their faces, some of them were sleeping, and some of them were moving around. There was one getting closer to her, a woman it seemed like. She had slow steps, and unsteady ones. Yuqi tried to back away, but the woman caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder hardly.  
“Who are you?” she asked in a husky, but clear voice.  
Very much resembling her own.  
“Yu-Yuqi.” she stuttered with a shaking voice.  
“Why are you here kid?”  
the woman had wet, dark hair covering her face. Yuqi could only see a nose poke trough, and some pale skin here and there.  
“I don’t k-know.” she stuttered.  
“You don’t belong here.” she said and took her hand away.  
She turned around and left Yuqi alone in the middle, but the younger followed her steps.  
“Where am I?” she asked, and was met with a stare of someone on the floor.  
Their eyes were cold and empty, and it made her shiver.  
“Nowhere.” the woman answered and sat down by a wall. “Nowhere, no time.”

“What did you think?” Minnie’s voice brought her out.  
The song had now changed to something lighter, and Soyeon had lowered the volume.  
“Good.” Yuqi answered caught off guard.  
“I want to say something.” Miyeon said from the front seat.  
Her voice was tired, but yet energetic from their earlier party.  
“None of us knows what will happen today, but I’d like to say something in case...in case something happens.”  
“Ah, stop it. Don’t get all sentimental.” Shuhua complained.  
Soojin hit her shoulder before Miyeon continued.  
“I’d just like to say that I’m very grateful for everyone of you.” six smiles shined brightly in the car.  
“I know I’ve been a bit... wired lately, but I still love you just as much.”  
The speech was shifted from being for everyone, to just one person. And they all knew who.

“While we’re at it,” Soyeon joined, “I want to thank you for being so open towards our newest pack member. Yes, you’re an idle now weather you want it or not. You’re not getting rid of us.”  
Chuckles filled the car. Yuqi brought forward her hand and brushed it over Soyeon’s shoulder.  
Minnie, who earlier had an unreadable look on her face, was now smiling brightly at the banshee.

The car ride turned into a comfortable silence as the music traveled into their ears and around their bodies. Minnie rested her head on Yuqi, who looked into the day outside. Miyeon tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and desperately tried to stay awake, as Soyeon hummed along beside her.  
Behind Miyeon was Shuhua and Soojin squeezed into one and a half seats.  
Soojin tried to focus on the heartbeat and scent of Shuhua to calm her tripping nerves.  
“Shu...” she said quietly, for only the said girl to hear. “I’m a little scared.”  
Shuhua wrapped her arm around Soojin’s shoulders and scooted her even closer to herself. She pressed a kiss to her head before Soojin laid her head down in the crook of Shuhua’s neck.  
“Me too.” Shuhua said and grabbed her hand.

*****************

The six girls entered the cave. It was still day outside, but once the darkness captured them, it didn’t feel like it.  
The water dropped rhythmically with the echoing of their shoes meeting the floor.  
They closed up the the door, and all girls instantly laid their eyes on it when Soyeon put in her finger in the right hole.  
“Wow.” Minnie said, eyes locked on the triangle. “Where am I supposed to be?”

Miyeon turned her head quickly as she thought she heard something behind her, but she brushed the thought of when her eyes only met the wall.

“Right here.” Soyeon said and pointed at the hole down to the right.  
Minnie slowly let her finger slip inside, and it took a couple of seconds before the next part lit up with a blue colour, resembling the one of Minnie’s eyes when she’s in her second form.  
“Who wants to do it?”  
Miyeon was just going to open her mouth when she felt an extreme pain in her neck.  
She shouted loudly, making the others turn towards her, but the pain had already eased. She instead felt an arm around her neck, making it hard for her to breath.  
“Open it.” a loud voice said into her ear.  
“Let her go!” Minnie shouted and let her hand leave the hole and she hastily moved towards the man holding her g-...friend.  
But Shuhua stopped her before she could get too close.  
“I said, open it!”  
“Let her go first, then we’ll open it.” Soyeon said, taking out her finger as well.  
“I’m not dumb. Open it first, then I’ll let her go.”  
“Hey, let’s not make a scene out of this. We’re six, and you’re one. You won’t win this.” Yuqi said.  
“Little banshee, you don’t stand a chance against me.” his dark voice echoed in the cold cave.  
“You know her?” Shuhua asked.  
“Of course.” he laughed and pressed harder on Miyeon’s neck, making her gasp for air. “Who do you think got you out?”  
“Why did you do it?” Yuqi asked.  
“It would be hard for them to find you in this cave, wouldn’t it?”

Miyeon felt the grip on her tighten even more, as she desperately dragged her hands on the muscular forearm to make it loosen, but it had the reversed effect.  
She whined with the little amount of air she had left.

“So? Are you going to open the door or will she have to die first?”  
“How about, you give her over to my friend Minnie here,” Soyeon said and walked closer to him, “before I pierce my teeth right into that little arm of yours. I’m sure you know what my bite will do to you.”  
She let her over-natural powers get to the surface, and showed her gleaming, red eyes to the man.  
“So?” she mimicked his voice.  
He reluctantly let her go, his teeth gritted and eyes slightly squeezed.

Miyeon fell into Minnie’s arm, and desperately fought for air, as Minnie’s calming, purple scent filled her.

“Now, open!”  
“I guess you are a little stupid.” Soyeon said grinning. “Now I have no reason not to attack you.”  
She jumped up in the man, Shuhua and Soojin followed her. Their weight made him fall down to the ground, as their fangs bit into his skin numerous times, making him scream each one of them.

Yuqi helped Minnie sit down with Miyeon, ignoring the awful sound of flesh being torn behind her.  
“Focus on me, okay?” Minnie said and brushed her hand over Miyeon’s hair.  
It stung in the girls throat when she tried to get in air, and her neck hurt from the man earlier.  
“Will she be okay?” Yuqi asked and stared at her.  
“Yeah.” Minnie said with certainty. “She will.”

“Let’s continue.” Soyeon said with a bloody mouth.  
It wasn’t the normal, red blood of humans. No, this blood was black.  
“Who’s gonna go?”  
They all could hear the irritation in her voice, but they were all used to it.  
“I’ll do it.” Soojin offered, and started walking up to the door.  
She was bloody too, with both black and red blood.  
“No, you’re not going!” Shuhua grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
“I am.” Soojin said, her voice creeping with certainty.  
“N-no you’re not.” Shuhua stuttered with a small voice.  
“I am going Shu.” Soojin put a hand on Shuhua’s cheek. “I know you want to protect me,” she locked eyes with Yuqi for a second before finding back to Shuhua’s, “but some things I have to do by myself.”  
Soojin brushed her thumb over Shuhua’s face and pecked her lightly on the lips before joining Soyeon by the wall.  
”Then I’m coming too.” Shuhua said and walked up to Soojin again.  
“No you’re not.” Soyeon said, getting an agreeing nod from the omega.  
“I don’t need you to tell me what to do.” Shuhua complained.  
“We need you here Shu.” Miyeon’s weak voice said from Minnie’s embrace.  
“And in the worst casanerio, we need someone to be able to pull them back. She needs you here.” Yuqi said.  
Shuhua’s lip shook as she tried to find more arguments, but not a single one crossed her mind.  
“I’ll be okay.” Soojin smiled at Shuhua.  
“Minnie!” Soyeon shouted.

Minnie tightened the grip of Miyeon and placed a long kiss on her head. She tried to let go, but she just couldn’t.

“Minnie!” Soyeon’s annoyed voice shouted again.  
“I’ll get back to you, okay?” Minnie said before forcing herself to move away.  
She walked up to the wall, as Yuqi took her place.  
Soyeon looked back at the two, and locked eyes with Yuqi. The younger girl smiled faintly, and nodded once, making Soyeon move her finger into the hole. Minnie followed her actions. The last girl turned her head around to look at her love for the last time.  
“I love you.” she mouthed before turning back around to let her finger in as well.

The triangle was now lit up in red, blue and yellow. The girls’ eyes respectively resembled the colours.  
Shuhua was hit with the bright light coming out from the triangle, the girls being buried in it.  
She had to take a step back, as her eyes desperately searched for the three.

“Shu...” Miyeon called.  
Shuhua couldn’t see anything but white as she looked into it, and Miyeon’s voice echoed in her head.  
She decided to stop searching for something she wouldn’t be able to find, and instead help the wounded girl.  
“Shu...” she repeated as the said girl fell down beside her.  
“I’m here, I’m here.” Shuhua said and bit her arm for Miyeon to take.  
The omega turned her head to the side, giving both Shuhua and Yuqi a good look of her neck. There were two small wounds on it, smaller than the ones on the other side. It could only mean one thing.  
“What’s that?” Yuqi asked worriedly.  
“He bit her.” Shuhua answered with a shaky voice.


	10. It’s all clearing up, or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proof read this, so if there’s any mistakes, I beg pardon. I wanted this chapter up as quickly as possible, and it is a fairly unimportant chapter so you can speed-read through it if you want. But the first part is interesting. Don’t skip that.

1820

Yuqi’s thin, white dress was dripping as she made her way up the platform. Her hair was wet and messy from the earlier, forced swimming. Even how much she cough, the water didn’t leave her lungs.  
Her steps were slow and unsteady up the seven steps.  
Her village watched her closely as she closed up to the front, where the death-machine was. It was still glimmering from the trimming the night before.  
“You’re not a witch, you say.” a man shouted behind her, the voice made her flinch.  
“Well that haystack of hair you got sure says otherwise.” the man laughed along with the public.

Yuqi kept her eyes down on the wood, and whispered something under her breath.  
“What was that, girl?” he asked, everyone focused on the answer that was about to come, but Yuqi wasn’t going to give them that satisfaction.  
“Ye?”  
She opened her mouth slightly to let her saliva out with as much power as possible, hitting at least three people around her. There were loud complaints, but Yuqi couldn’t do anything else than grin.

A big hand gripped her neck before pushing her down, letting her skin hit the plank. He held her there, but didn’t have to. Yuqi wasn’t going anywhere.   
“Any last words, witch?” he asked into his ear.  
Yuqi took a deep breath, let her eyes travel across her neighbours. She heard a distant scream, but it was muffled within seconds. She saw the eyes of people she’d known all her life, how they didn’t have an ounce of sadness or guilt in them.  
“Go fuck yourself.” she said between her teeth, letting her grin stay.  
If this was the last thing they of Yuqi alive, they would sure be haunted by her smiling face. Looking down at them with no regret.

She saw several birds leave the trees around her, as she felt the fast pain in her neck, and everything shut down.

********************

Soojin’s feet were shaking against the cold, hard floor. She walked closely behind Minnie, who was at the front. Soyeon walked last. They all had their coloured eyes on their face, meaning they could see better in the room than they would’ve if they only had their human eyesight.  
They hadn’t seen anything in particular, until they met a figure standing against a wall.  
“Hello?” Minnie’s calm voice echoed in the hall. “Are you okay?”  
It looked like a woman, as her figure was slim and curvy.  
“My name is Minnie, this is-“  
“I know who you are.” the woman’s husky voice filled the dark room.  
“You know us?” Soyeon asked.

They were now close enough to make out her face. Her greasy hair covered most of it, but Soojin could make out two dark eyes and pale skin.  
“How?” Soojin spoke up.  
“There’s been someone speaking to your friend, hasn’t it?” she said and now lifter her head to get a good look of the three.  
“I knew she was smart. I knew she would find you, even without remembering what I told her.”  
“You knew she would find us?” Soyeon asked and walked as close to the stranger as Minnie was.  
“Oh please, do you know nothing about yourselves?” she said with a chuckle. “You’re famous. Have you read a history book of any kind?”  
“What do you mean ‘famous’?” 

Her smile was creeping up their necks.  
”You were said to release us, and you did.”  
“Release who?”  
“Us. Every dark spirit the red men ever found.”  
“Dark spirit?”  
“Red men?”  
Soojin’s and Minnie’s voice sounded together.  
“You’re telling us, we just released like hundreds of bad ghosts?” Soyeon asked, and she smiled at them.  
“What will they do?”  
“Whatever they feel like.”  
“Why did you help us set them free?” Minnie asked.  
“It was a bit fun. I haven’t done anything really for over two centuries.”  
“Two centuries? How are you not dead?”  
“I am.”  
“Have you not been listening?” Minnie said annoyed and hit the back of Soyeon’s head.

*****************

“Let’s get her home.” Yuqi said, trying to carry the weak girl but failing miserably. “We can come back for them later.”  
Shuhua’s eyes were locked at the slightly open door where her girlfriend and closest friends had been, but now were gone with the bright light.  
A sudden impulse struck Shuhua.  
“I need to find them.” she said determined and started standing up from the girls, but Yuqi grabbed her hand to stop her.  
“No. We need to get her to safety.” Yuqi said firmly. “What if he has friends?”  
“But-“ Shuhua protested.  
“I know she’s in there Shu, but she’s with Soyeon and Minnie. They’ll protect each other.”

Shuhua buried her instinct, and leaned down to wrap an arm around Miyeon, as Yuqi took the other one.  
They lifted her up slowly, owning a gasp from Miyeon as they did so. The girl was losing her consciousness the further into her body the poison went.  
She felt herself loosing control over her fingers, and her mind wonder off to her dreams.

“I don’t know how to drive this thing!” Shuhua exclaimed after sitting down by the steering wheel.  
“Well, you’re going to have to.” Yuqi said. “It won’t drive itself.”

The alpha out her hand on the key, and turned it around until the car started shaking slightly and sound came out from the back. She put her hands on the wheel, and pressed a foot down on a pedal. The car quick-started, making Yuqi and Shuhua fall back in their seats, and Miyeon’s body made a one-eighty.  
“Okay, okay...” Shuhua said when her feet pressed carefully and the car started rolling.

They were soon out on the highway, but not without Shuhua breaking probably all driving laws there were.  
“What are these things called, anyways?” Yuqi said after a long silence.  
“These things?”  
Yuqi nodded.  
“It’s a car...” Shuhua said, her voice surprised by and suspicions of the question.  
“C-car.” Yuqi repeated and tried to write it down in her memory.  
“Have you never heard the word before?”  
“I’d never seen one before I saw yours.” Yuqi stated, mind still trying to make the new word out.  
Shuhua stared at her for a minute, tried to read her. Tried to get some kinds of questions. How come a girl her age had never seen a car before? They were all around them at all times. How could she not have stumbled upon one before?  
“Eyes on the road, Shu!” Yuqi said and forced Shuhua’s head back with her hand. “I know I’m beautiful, but I don’t want to die because of it.”

Shuhua scoffed, but took the girl’s requests and decided to focus on the driving, which was easier than she thought, if she ignored all the rules. The sun still hung high on the sky, but it would be getting dark in a couple of hours.  
Shuhua made a note to herself to her back to the girls before that happened.

“What does it feel like to have someone?” Yuqi suddenly blurted out.  
It was a question that had been in her mind for some time, but the subject was something the voice refused to talk about. And Yuqi hadn’t built the courage to ask the girls, until now.  
“To have someone...” Shuhua started and a smile built on her lips. “It feels like you’re never alone. Wether they are close by, or rooms away from you, you still feel them being right by you. It’s a silent promise, to always support each other.”  
“It sounds wonderful.” Yuqi said, completely taken by the young alpha’s words.  
“It really is.” Shuhua said. “Why are you asking?”  
“Oh, I was just wondering.” Yuqi’s cheeks reddened, and Shuhua didn’t fail to notice.  
“Is there anyone you want to make ‘your someone’?” she asked with a wide grin.  
“No!” Yuqi defended quickly, but decided that it was unhelpful to try to hide what she’d already silently revealed. “I don’t know.”  
“Anyone I know, maybe?” Shuhua asked, her grin only getting wider as Shuhua’s cheeks got redder.  
Yuqi kept her mouth shut, as any answer would give it away. But she figured her silence did the exact same thing.  
“Oh, I see.” Shuhua teased.  
The banshee’s face pulsed from the redness, feeling like she had another heart right by her nose.  
“Whoever it is,” the alpha said after deciding it was enough with the teasing, “I’m sure that person will be happy to be yours.”  
Yuqi smiled at her, happy by her voice but she knew that it was way more complicated than that. 

Shuhua and Yuqi carried Miyeon to the house, deciding it was better if she got some calmness in a bed upstairs. Naturally, they took her to Minnie’s room, as it had been both of the girl’s room in the last years. Although both Shuhua and Yuqi new about the happening between them, they didn’t really have a better option for the hurt girl.  
Both young girls sighted when Miyeon fell down on the mattress. They quickly put the cover over her, and then both stopped to watch her.  
“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Shuhua asked, uncertainty splashed in her voice.  
“I honestly don’t know.” Yuqi answered and placed a hand on Shuhua’s back. “But I really hope so.”

*****************

Soojin and Minnie had fallen down to the ground, bored as Soyeon kept trying to find answers in the woman who wouldn’t give them any.  
“If you’ve been here for centuries, how long was Yuqi here?” Soyeon asked, face close to the stranger.  
The woman didn’t answer, didn’t even look back at Soyeon, only smiled to herself.  
“Soyeon, she obviously won’t tell you anything.” Minnie said with a sight.  
“Yeah, let’s go home.” Soojin agreed.  
“It’s a hell of a lot bigger chance that we’ll get answers here than at home.” Soyeon said irritated.  
“And it’s a hell of a lot bigger chance we’ll get hurt here, than it is back at home.” Minnie shot back with, in an angry way.  
“The others are waiting for us, come on.” Soojin said and stood up.  
She held out a hand for Minnie to take, and the older girl did with a quiet ‘thank you’.”  
“Who knows when we can get back if we go now.” Soyeon protested, her last argument now being used.  
“No one, but we can’t stay here and get nothing.” Minnie said furrowing.  
Soyeon scoffed before following the elder two out, giving the woman her black-eye as she did so.

The cave was empty when they got out of the room. It was dark, like it had been before, but lighter than the space they’d just been in.  
Down where they left the girls, they found nothing more than a stain of blood. Soojin made sure to say it out loud, and they got to the conclusion that the three girls had gone home because they were hurt and needed to treat their wounds. None of their hearts beating raised, as they knew of the little wounds they could’ve gotten that weren’t already healed, as they were werewolves, two of them. The last one had access to two bodies full with the treating blood, so they didn’t have to worry about her either.  
“We’ll have to hitchhike then.” Soyeon said and walked out of the cave, the other girls following her.

Minnie let out her thumb from her hand, and stretched her arm out. It didn’t take long until a car stopped, probably because of Minnie’s charm.  
They were in the backseat of a truck, all three of them packed together as none of them felt safe enough to take the front seat. The car sounded like it was about to break, and smelled like it too. The, about, fifty-year-old driver in the front looked back at the girls through the mirror.  
“What are three pretty girls like you doing this far out of town?”  
They looked at each other, everyone asking the same question with their eyes.  
“...visiting friends.” Soyeon came up with, and it worked as he looked away.  
He put on some old country music and kept quiet for the rest of their drive.

Once they opened the doors, they found no one. It was only when Soyeon powerfully put down her jacket on a table that Shuhua came running, Yuqi behind her.  
“You’re home!” the youngest girl shouted and wrapped Soojin in her hug.  
She took in the older girls smells, and her nerves instantly calmed.  
“Where’s Miyeon?” Minnie asked.  
“She’s resting upstairs.”  
Minnie’s feet instantly moved up when she heard the words, her heart raised with anxiety. The other girls heard when she left the hallway.  
“Did you find out anything?” Yuqi asked, and Soyeon fell down on the couch.  
“We did.” Soyeon answered. “You’ll probably want a tea for this.”


	11. Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are planned now, and I will try to update at least 3 times a week. If you have any questions, feel free to write them in the comments.
> 
> I’m very grateful for all the response I’ve been getting. Reading your comments always makes me so happy. I love when you form your own theories and thoughts, and when you ask about the story. It makes me more motivated to write.
> 
> Note that everything is written with thought, there is a reason for every line, behaviour and scene.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

August 17th, 2014

Miyeon was in the bed of her boyfriend. It wasn’t the first time, she’d actually spent more nights in his bed the last year than in her own, but told her parents that it was easier to sleep at her girl friend’s house, since ‘it was closer to the school’.  
His family was very accepting, had even proposed marriage. The two teens laughed it off, but Miyeon didn’t fail to notice the strange atmosphere that entered the room.

“What if we go out this weekend?” he asked and cuddled up to her side.  
“Sure.” she pecked him on the lips with a smile on hers. “What’s the occasion?”  
“I just want to go out.”  
“Okay. I’m in.”

He tilted his head upwards from her chest, and let their lips meet again. Their mouths moved in an unplayed rhythm, and he was soon on top of her, trying to get her top off. When he succeeded, he leaned into her neck. He took in her human scent, flesh and that perfume his mom had helped him get her. The boyfriend, Jinho, pressed his mouth against the body part, and left kisses. Those kinds that for sure leaved marks.  
“I wanna make you mine.” he said breathily between kisses.  
“I am yours.” Miyeon answered and let a moan escape her mouth.

In Jinho’s mind, that was an invite. An invite to do what he had dreamt of since he first met the girl. He let his front teeth scape against her neck, making her moan again, louder. He felt his own fangs press against his mouth, but didn’t hold them back this time. With quick movement he bit down on his arm, and his own blood filed his mouth.  
As he met Miyeon, the girl groaned and pulled her head back.  
“I think you’re bleeding from your lip.” she said and tried to study the said part.  
“I don’t mind.” he said and leaned back in, and pressed his tongue into Miyeon.

He didn’t hold back on the saliva, wanting her to get as much of his blood as possible, and she did. She was forced to swallow because of the mixture of both of their saliva and blood in her mouth. When Jinho had seen the throat muscle clenched, he moved back down to her neck. He lightly pressed his teeth against it, and then let two fangs in. Miyeon gasped from the pain, and tried to push him away.  
He followed her orders and got his teeth out of her, and she quickly walked to the mirror to study the wounds.

The following weeks were much of a blur to Miyeon. Jinho had refused to tell her much, only that she surely would become a werewolf, like him. He made sure of that with his blood and saliva, apparently. Miyeon felt nauseous everyday, she couldn’t focus on schoolwork. But then, one night, she woke up with more energy than she’d had for years, and even ran around her town. She made sure to visit Jinho on her run, to show him how well she was, and he gave her a round before she went back home, with a new bite on her neck.

It was nearly two years later when her parents found out about Jinho. They’d become suspicious when Miyeon came home with red marks on her neck that she often failed to cover. And one day, they sat her down. They made Miyeon cry before they screamed at her to get out. The then omega ran to her alpha, who apparently had several omegas. One being turned as little as two weeks ago. She lived with him, tried to ignore the other werewolves in the house, but her jealousy got to her and she gave Jinho an ultimatum. It was her, or the others. He chose the others. And Miyeon ended up alone on the streets. That was until a happy soul found her and brought her in.

*****************

Minnie brushed her hand over Miyeon’s cheek, and let a tear spill down hers.  
She was sitting on a chair besides Miyeon’s unstable body in her own bed. Their bed. The omega was wrapped in a blue blanket up to her shoulders, and Minnie wore a matching orange one.  
“I love you.” Minnie said and let another tear out. “I’ve always loved you. I remember when I first met you, how nervous you were. You could barely form a sentence. I remember thinking you were so cute, your hair was drained from the rain and it hung down messy over your face. But you looked so tired, ruined. I wanted to wrap you in my arms that night, and tell you how everything was going to be alright.”

Minnie reached her hand forward and put it on Miyeon’s through the blanket. She squeezed hard on it, let her tears come out with every squeeze. The only sound in the room was Minnie’s sniffing, and wind could be heard from outdoors.  
The beta’s head hung deep, water slowly filling up in her lap. Her heart was pounding, but not in that good way only Miyeon could make it do, it was pounding just like it did all those nights Minnie heard Miyeon cry alone on the couch downstairs all those years ago.  
“Is it selfish of me to need you to do that to me now?” Minnie weakly said. “To hold me and tell me it’s fine. That you’ll be fine.”

Once again, Minnie let the quietness fill the room as she sobbed beside the unconscious girl.

“I heard what you said in the car.” Minnie then said, as a small smile appeared on her lips but then instantly disappeared. “I know you were talking to me, I just... I didn’t know what to feel. Whenever I’m with you there’s this...this voice, in my head. It says that I’m not enough, useless, just a beta.”  
tears kept escaping her, no matter how much she tried to hold them back.

“I guess it’s true.” Minnie then confessed. “When have I ever been good to you? When have I ever made you feel like heaven on earth? Have I ever made your heart drop out of happiness?”

Yes, yes you have. Don’t you remember all the times you offered your bed just so that I didn’t have to sleep on the couch? And then you slept there yourself, until I asked you to sleep next to me. Don’t you remember all our late-night-talks about absolutely nothing? And how you always would grab my hand and pull me into your embrace, and place kisses all over my face? Don’t you remember the very first time you kissed me, how I clenched my fists and my lips so hard that you thought I was going to puke, but I just told you that I was nervous, and you talked me through it. It was hard, considering our mouths were against each other, and eventually it was just meaningless blurs, but you never stopped. Don’t you remember how much I love you?  
Miyeon’s mind was going wild, she just wished the younger girl could hear her too.

“I guess our love was kind of false in a way.” Minnie stated. “I mean, I loved you-love you-more than anything, I would literally kill myself for you, and I wish you’d do the same. But maybe we’re just scared of being alone?”  
No. Don’t say that.  
“I loved you, but still made love to Soyeon. Tell me how someone could do that? If our hearts truly, only belong to each other, then why did we keep doing it? We could have stopped so much earlier. We didn’t even have to from the beginning. Do you remember that we were the ones asking Soyeon to do it?”  
That’s because we’re scared. Scared of what others could do to us if we didn’t have an alpha’s protection. But we don’t need it, I’ve learned. We only need each other.  
“Maybe we were scared, or pushed into it. We saw Shuhua and Soojin and figured that that’s how it’s supposed to be, and so we followed.” Minnie was thinking deep beside the body, her mind almost hurt.  
“This is just so fucked up.” she said before letting out even more tears.

All Miyeon wanted to do was to reach out to her friend, tell her that she was going to be fine. To wrap her arms around her, show her just how much she loved her. Feed her with affection and bury her head into her neck. But she couldn’t.  
Her body wouldn’t move, no matter how much she wanted to. Not even her eyes or lips would move. As far as Minnie knew, she could be dead. But she wasn’t.  
Miyeon was fully aware of her surroundings. In her mind, she was hugging Minnie right now. Squeezing their bodies together, letting Minnie take all of her. For her, they were happy together, smiling brightly into each other. But they weren’t.

******************

Are you still there? Hellooooooo! Can you here me?

Yuqi sat frustrated on the couch as her eyes moved rapidly in their sockets. Her mind was speaking several words, but they only came from her own voice.

Hey! You can’t just appear when you want to. It’s my brain, remember?

...

HEY!

“Yuqi?” Soyeon’s calm voice brought her out of her one-sided conversation. “You’re eyes are moving like crazy.”  
“I’m sorry.” Yuqi said and reached for one of the cups Soyeon was holding, the one with a warm substance. “She’s not answering me.”  
“Oh...” Soyeon’s eyes left the girl while she sat down beside her.

She wondered how she could be jealous of a voice, but guessed that it was because of her alpha instincts. They’d been bubbling up lately, making Soyeon wanting Yuqi by her side at all times. But she couldn’t act on it. That would only cause trouble, Soyeon thought.

“I think we met her.” Soyeon then said, looking back at the girl.  
“What?” Yuqi asked.  
“Well, we met someone at least.” the alpha said and took a sip of her water. “She said she knew you.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“She didn’t tell us.” the older girl took another sip, following with Yuqi blowing on her drink.  
“I think I want to go back and visit her.” Yuqi said, and Soyeon’s instinct kicked in again.  
“I think that’s unsafe. I don’t want you to go.” she said quickly, having a mouth full with water.  
“I’m sorry Soyeon, but you can’t tell me what not to do.” Yuqi said, having that serious face that was unusual these days. “Or what to do, for that matter.”  
“I know I’m not your alpha, but I’m still the group’s leader.”  
“That still doesn’t make you entitled to everything I do.” the younger girl had a faint smile on her face, an attempt not to make the alpha too angry.  
But she could see the girl fighting hard against her inner feelings, with clenched fists and furrowed eyebrows.

“I’ve noticed,” Yuqi said, and Soyeon prepared herself for the critique that was about to come, “that you either listen completely to the pack, like when they told you to claim the two in the beginning, or you listen completely to yourself, like when you continued claiming them. I think you should start listening to all of you. All of us.”  
Soyeon’s nails, that had been digging deep into her palm, had now left it, leaving four red marks behind them.  
“I think you’re right.” she said after a sight.  
Yuqi’s smile became wider when she didn’t refuse her advice.  
“Why are you like this?” Soyeon question with a teasing voice.  
“What do you mean?” Yuqi asked back with the same tone, while raising an eyebrow.  
“You look like you’re five, act like a teenage boy but your mind is like an elder.” Soyeon teased.  
Yuqi punched her shoulder with a wide smile on her face, letting out chuckles here and there.

*****************

Soojin’s lips brushed over Shuhua’s ear as she breathed warmly. She let them touch the ear, before pulling away. The omega left more kisses on her cheek, her nose and her forehead, finishing on her lips. They were all wet, sloppy kisses, as both of them were tired from the day.  
Soojin laid down on Shuhua’s arm, with her own wrapped around the alpha.

She moved her hand up, and started playing with the skin on Shuhua’s chest.  
“Shu?” she said calmly.  
“Hm?” Shuhua murmured.  
“Do you want to have children?” Soojin asked, looking up at the alpha’s face.  
“I don’t know.” Shuhua simply answered, and Soojin frowned. “If you asked me a month ago, I’d say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat. But now, I’m not sure.”  
“Why is that?” Soojin asked, hoping for an opinion she could change.  
“The world is so much more complex than we thought. Who knows if we’ll live tomorrow? Just look at Miyeon.” Shuhua said, allowing her eyes to travel like the thoughts were written before her.  
“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Soojin said and Shuhua brushed her thoughts away.  
“Why are you asking anyways?”  
“I wanted to know, to see if we were on the same page.” Soojin said and sighted.  
“And are we?”  
“No, doesn’t seem like it.”  
“Why? Do you want a kid now?” Shuhua asked with a grin.  
“I wouldn’t be against it...” Soojin said quietly, making Shuhua chuckle.  
“We’re still so young. Wouldn’t that be like...throwing our lives away?”  
“You said it yourself, who knows if we’ll live tomorrow.” Soojin said and left a kiss on Shuhua’s chest, before pulling away to turn off the light.  
“But if you’re not in, I guess I’ll have to wait.” she said and laid with her back against the alpha.  
Shuhua cuddled closer to her. Spooning the love of her life, she let a sight escape her mouth.

She wanted to have kids with Soojin. She wanted a little bundle of joy running around with Shuhua’s pale skin and Soojin’s long legs. But she bad about wanting that in a world like this, in a world where you could die by simply stepping out the door.

“Someday, Soojin.” Shuhua said and kissed her neck. “I promise you. Someday.”

**************

Outside the now dark cabin, a young girl was running with fast steps. In her arms laid an even younger boy, not older than a couple of months. He was giggling, completely unaware that the growls behind were aimed at them.

The young girl managed to get as far away from the creatures, to stop by a tree and place down her brother by it. Making sure he was wrapped up in the blanket, and kissed his head before she got up.  
“I’ll come back.” she whispered, as his eyes were locked on her.

She turned away quickly, not wanting to give away his position, and started moving her legs quickly again. The little boy saw many things pass through his eyes, but he was yet too young to know what it meant.


	12. With a werewolf in the room, no sound goes unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of the chapter? and what about the new character? any suggestions for a name?
> 
> i love reading your thoughts and questions, so make sure to drop them in the comments.

A night had passed, but Minnie hadn’t slept a blunt. Her eyes were swollen, covered with blue circles. They were squeezed into two thin lines, and were locked on the girl in front of her.  
That was the sight Yuqi was met with when she opened the door to the room. It was damp in there, the air smelled like old sheets. The blinds kept the morning sun from peeking through.

“Morning.” Yuqi said as she stood by the slightly opened door.  
“Hey...” Minnie said in a raspy voice without looking at her.

Yuqi walked forward and sat down by the other side of the bed. She studied the girl in front of her, and could see the eyes under her eyelids moving. Back and forth, quickly.  
“She’s dreaming.” the banshee stated without getting an answer.  
Yuqi’s eyes moved to the awake girl instead, studied her in the same way. She knew there had been tears escaping those pretty eyes.   
“You should get some air.” Yuqi quietly said.  
“I want to be here when she wakes up.” Minnie shook her head.  
“If. If she wakes up.” the younger corrected.

For the first time today, Minnie’s eyes met hers. She could now see all the pain, every feelings hidden behind her shell. But now there was anger instead, and Yuqi knew exactly why.

“She will.” the beta said with a stern voice.   
Her eyes pierced through Yuqi, before she blinked once and looked away.  
“Minnie...” Yuqi calmly voiced. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. The chance that she will survive is less than fifty precent, and even then she won’t be like she were.”  
“She’ll still be my Miyeon.” Minnie said.  
“If we’re lucky. Who knows what that vampire venom flowing through her veins could do to her personality?”

Minnie’s heart told her to cry, but her brain told her to talk back. After an inner fight, her heart won. Only, there were no tears escaping. Only muffled noises from her throat, there was nothing left to cry out.  
Yuqi heard the sounds as she sat down on her knees beside the girl. She rubbed her hand over Minnie’s thigh, and spoke with a soft voice.

“I want you to know,” she said, “that you deserve every good thing that happens to you.”  
and with that, she squeezed the leg before getting up and leaving.

She had no clue how much those words circled in Minnie’s head.  
If someone as wise as Yuqi said that, it had to mean something. Right?

*******************

Yuqi maid her way down the stairs, to meet the remaining three at the bottom. They were spread across the room, one at the kitchen table, one on the couch and then there was Shuhua laying flat on the floor.  
“How was she?” Soyeon asked the moment she heard the younger girl enter.  
“She’s sad. Tired.” Yuqi simply said and sat down at her usual space on the couch, it was like it was formed after her now.  
“I meant Miyeon.”  
“Oh.” Yuqi said. “She’s not waken up yet.”

Soojin cut a pepper in half, while looking intensely around the room. She felt herself becoming warmer, her scent increasing. But now was not the right time for that.

“I still don’t get how we couldn’t have seen him coming.” Shuhua said from her place on the ground, throwing a ball up and down over her face.  
“He must’ve been very quiet.” Yuqi said, falling back on the couch and allowing her head to rest against it.  
“There’s no quiet when there’s five werewolves in the room.” Soyeon said. “Besides, is that really important now considering we’ve released a bunch dark spirits?”  
“Did she tell you how to get them back anyways?” Shuhua asked, and then released a groan as the ball met her face.  
“We didn’t-“ Soyeon started but was cut off.  
“We never asked her.” Soojin said from her seat.  
“Well that was kind of stupid.” Yuqi said and brought her fingers up to her temples.  
“I agree with Yuqi.” Shuhua said and stood up.

She walked to the kitchen, to stand by Soojin’s side, but the girl changed her seat when she did so. The younger girl flared at her, and would ask her why, if a thinking Soyeon hadn’t cut her off.  
“We’re going back.” Soyeon said determined.  
Yuqi shook her head and cleared her throat, became satisfied when Soyeon spike again.  
“Um...I-I mean, or what do you think?”  
“I think that’s a good idea.” Yuqi said happily.  
“Should we... vote on it?” Soyeon said, without having an actual clue of how to behave. “Everyone for?”  
Five arms shot up, five because one of Shuhua’s arms apparently wasn’t enough.

“I think I need to get some air.” Soojin said, and put down the knife she’d been holding.  
Her heat was coming, if it wasn’t already there. She could feel it by the way all of her blood fled downwards, and her mind erased any thoughts that weren’t about her alpha.  
“Now?” Shuhua asked, letting her eyes land on the girl for more than a couple of seconds.  
“A morning walk.” Soojin said, and opened the door.

It felt good how the air hit her, and instantly cooled her down.  
“Be safe.” Soyeon said before the door slammed shut.  
“What was that about?” Shuhua asked, sitting down in the armchair.  
“You’re so cute Shu.” Soyeon said with a faint smile. “She’s in her heat.”  
“What?” Shuhua said.  
Her eyes grew five sizes and she shot up from the seat, almost falling over when her feet met the floor.  
“Yeah, you should probably go and get her.” Soyeon said grinningly.  
“No.” Yuqi shot in. “Let her be. She can take care of herself.”

Yuqi took a breath and laughed to herself, owning confused faces from the alphas.  
“You’re so protective, you two.” she said. “As soon as anyone says or does something that could be slightly dangerous, you two start acting like two big, bad guard-dogs. It’s really fucking strange to be honest.”  
“It’s out instinct. We can’t help it, so don’t laugh at us because of it.” Soyeon said, clearly negatively affected by her words.  
“I’m sorry...” Yuqi said, trying to hold her laugher to herself. “Just, don’t overdo it. Okay? I’ve noticed the atmosphere changing in the room.”  
“Whatever...” Shuhua his behind her words, while her mind said something else.

*******************

Soojin walked slowly, near the house at all times. She knew the vulnerable state she was in, but to let herself go would only trigger her heat more, and that would keep her and Shuhua locked in a room for days, and that’s not fitting right now.

A sound couch her attention. A small sound, she probably wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t for her inhuman hearing. She recognised the high-pitched sounds, but she couldn’t really place from where.  
It became clear when she neared up to it, and could see the small creature behind the tree.  
He had dark eyes, and black, curly hair. His skin was so light, that he shone out from the leaves underneath him. When Soojin’s instinct told her to pick him up, she felt how cold he was.  
He giggles against her chest as she brought him closer. Soojin made sure to look around to see if it was a trap of some sort, but she couldn’t see any signs of it. Her mind told her to put him down and leave him, but her heart told her to take him home with her. As usual, her heart won.

“What the fuck?” Yuqi said with a chuckle form the couch.  
“You leave for fifteen minutes, and you manage to find a baby writhing that short time?”

Soojin was standing at the door, with the little boy leaning against her chest, as his eyes searched around the room. But he wasn’t scared, as a smile was plastered on her lips.  
“He was alone by a tree.”  
“So you decided to take him?” Shuhua asked with furrowed brows, making Yuqi laugh more.  
“He was cold.” Soojin said angrily, and closed the door behind her.  
“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Soojin.” Soyeon said, fighting back her urge to shout at Soojin to put him back.  
“I have to take care of him, okay? He was all alone out there, I looked around.” she said and walked to the kitchen to warm some milk for him, without letting him out of her grip.

The three girls looked at each other, glances telling more than a thousand words could. But none of them decided to voice the thoughts more than they already had, something about the way Soojin acted towards him made them unable to.  
She spoke quietly and sweetly to him, and let him cuddle against her. She slowly brushed her hand over his forehead, getting the curls out of his eyes, and smiled deeply to herself.

**********************

Mars 26th, 1998

The little girl slept in her bed, two bodies hovering above her. The woman brushed her hand over the girl’s forehead, making a muffled sound escape the newborn.  
“My little Soojin.” the woman soothingly said and smiled to herself. “She’s going to be so very beautiful when she grows up.”

The woman leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, while the man beside her formed his first sentence.  
“Too bad we’ll have to throw her out before finding out.” his dark voice echoed in the room.

And that was exactly what happened. The girl grew up quickly, the older woman disappeared somewhere in the early years.   
When Soojin was old enough to get her first heat, later than the other girls that once had belonged to the pack, she knew exactly what would happen to her.  
And she was right. When the alphas started smelling her more than usual, she was thrown out on the street, with nothing more than her name, and her brain.  
It came to use when people neared her, as it allowed her to make them turn back around.  
But there was one person it never worked on. Yeh Shuhua, which she had learned the very first time they locked eyes.


	13. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 6 chapters left now... here you have a lighter chapter as preparation for the things that’ll happen in the upcoming chapters. this is the only easy one left, just a warning.
> 
> please do me a favour and write down everything you think is unclear in the comments, so i won’t forget to give an explanation to everything before the story’s over. thank you!

The cries of the little boy filled the bedroom. He was missing his mom, and there was nothing the girls could do about it. Both Soyeon and Yuqi had tried to help Soojin with him, give him warm bottles and blankets, Yuqi even gave him her favourite giraffe plushie she’d gotten from Minnie. Soojin had tried to sooth him for hours, getting to her point where she was desperate for him to fall asleep.

Shuhua was desperate for some sleep herself. She had the duvet wrapped above her head and pressed a pillow to each of her ears.

When Soojin finally got him to calm down, with the help of yet another bottle and ‘baby shark’ playing from her phone, she didn’t waste a second and laid down beside Shuhua. The alpha felt the movement in the bed, and saw the boy’s eyes locked on the mobile screen laying in Soojin’s arms, as the beta rested her head against the wall with her eyes squeezed shut.

Soojin wore a grey, v-lined cardigan and her hair was up in a bun that wasn’t messy four hours ago, but it for sure was now. The little stranger had his hand pressed between her collarbones, squeezing the skin lightly as he enjoyed his program.  
Shuhua moved closer and pressed a kiss on Soojin’s neck, careful not to disturb the boy. It generated a smile on the older’s lips, as she weakly turned her head around to meet the eyes of her girlfriend.  
“You look like shit.” Shuhua joked, and both of them chuckled. “But you’ve never been any hotter.”

The alpha pressed her lips against Soojin’s, and the older girl let out a pleasure-filled sight at the feeling of her lips.  
When the beta felt herself getting hot in the wrong places again, she separated the two. Shuhua tensed up, but calmed down instantly as Soojin rested her head against her shoulder.  
“I’m so tired.” Soojin complained, her arms hurt from the boy’s weight.  
“I know.” Shuhua assured and kissed Soojin’s head.

The child’s eyes fell shut after a couple of minutes, and he fell back against the werewolves chest, cuddling up against her as closely as he could.  
Soojin stared at him, wondered if this is what it would be if it was her own. Her and Shuhua’s.

“We have to get him real food.” Soojin said after some time.  
Shuhua cooed as a reply, while her eyes were shifting between the oldest and the youngest.  
“He can’t live on microwaved milk forever.”  
The alpha moved her hand up to caress the boy’s forehead, and smiled as he eased down by her touch.  
“What should we call him?” Shuhua whispered, her eyes moved up to Soojin.  
The omega thought about the question, before remembering a song Soyeon had made her listen to, being titled a name she liked particularly much. It also matched his looks, as his hair was curly like a mane.  
“Lion.” Soojin whispered back.

*******************

“What kind of hell is this?” Yuqi asked as she watched the store.  
There were broad isles, all filled with stressed mothers, bored fathers and shouting children. Then there was the occasional complaining elder trying to squeeze through two strollers, getting mad when she only got halfway.  
“It’s called ‘supermarket’.” Shuhua said and gave the shopping cart to Yuqi who had trouble steering it.

“Okay, we need-“ Shuhua said reading the note in her hand, “diapers, baby soap, baby food and... gruel?”  
“What’s that?” Yuqi asked, seeming just as confused as Shuhua.  
“I have no fucking clue”. Shuhua answered, and threw her head back. “Let’s start with diapers and go from there.”

As they walked down the isles, Yuqi knocking into people with the cart here and there, Shuhua’s hands reached out and placed stuff in. She’d grabbed the usual, butter, some fruit, tea etc. When they got to the baby isle, that’s when it got more complicated.

“Okay~” Shuhua said and searched through the shelves. “Diapers...”  
“Here!” Yuqi exclaimed happily when she read the name on a packet.  
She threw it down the cart, in the same way Shuhua had done with everything else.  
“And here’s the soap.” Shuhua said happily as she found the item right next to her.

They walked further down, stopping by some powder with the word written on it.  
“Gruel?” Yuqi asked, and lifted up one of the boxes.  
“Yeah... so is it like formula then?” Shuhua asked and studied the same pack.  
“Um...yeah, sure.” Yuqi answered, without knowing that word either.

The cashier eyed the two young girls, questioned herself what to believe. When her lobes gleamed at the items too long, and then shot up to the two, Yuqi calmly replied:  
“It’s a boy.” with a grin on her lips.  
Shuhua used the card her father loaded with money every month, as they believed she studied at a university and needed the help. She did need it, but she wasn’t studying at all.

“That woman was scared out of her mind!” Yuqi said a little too loudly as they walked to the car.  
“Of course she was, have you seen yourself?” Shuhua teased and shut the car boot.  
“Ha ha, very funny.” Yuqi said annoyed.

******************

Soojin was once again in the kitchen, trying to calm the baby while telling Soyeon all the different things to give her.  
This time, Lion stopped crying with the help of the giraffe he’d rejected last night.  
Soojin shot down on a chair, with Lion in her lap, as her breathing calmed.  
Soyeon sat down on the counter right by her, and studied the tired state of the older girl.

On the stairs was Minnie, with a tray full of old plates and glasses. She wore the same thing as she did last night, yesterday morning even. Her eyes were bigger, and her face looked calmer.  
“I thought I heard a baby.” she spoke with a raspy voice as she made her way to the kitchen.  
“Soojin found him yesterday.” Soyeon said, she too needed to catch a breath.  
“Who left him?”  
“We don’t know.”  
“Well, he’s really cute.” Minnie said as she studied Lion.  
He giggled once his eyes met hers, and she did a funny face. Her teeth showed by the sound.  
“Until he wakes you up every hour.” Soojin complained as her chin rested in her hand.  
“Do we know his name?” Minnie ignores Soojin’s sentence.  
“We call him Lion.” the youngest werewolf replied.  
Minnie bowed down to blow lightly on Lipn’s face, owning another giggle from him. As she was that close to Soojin, she felt the scent intoxicating her lungs, even though she’d been trying to hide it with layers of perfume. The beta’s eyes met the omega’s who gave her a knowing look, and quietly told her to not say anything about it.

“Well hello moms!” Yuqi exclaimed as she shot open the door big bags in each of her hands.  
Behind her was Shuhua with the same amount of heavy bags. They both placed them on the counter beside Soyeon.  
“That was pure madness!” Yuqi said loudly.  
“What were you thinking when sending us two out for this?” Shuhua spoke, just as loud as Yuqi just did. “We don’t know anything about food shopping, even less when it comes to food shopping for babies.”  
“And you think we do?” Soyeon asked with a chuckle.  
“Yes, you’re older and wiser.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Soyeon said teasingly which caused Shuhua to fake-hit her.  
“Hey little one.” Yuqi smiled as she leaned down to Lion and placed a kiss on his head. “I’m glad you like Mr. Pebbles just as much as I do.”  
“Oh, is that the one I gave you?” Minnie asked after taking several gulps of water, almost finishing the entire bottle.  
“Yup.” Yuqi said and smiled, to which the oldest in the room smiled back. “How is she doing up there?”  
“She’s still sleeping.” she said, her happy smile turning melancholy.  
“Well,” Minnie said as she turned around and took another water bottle from the fridge, “I’m gonna go back upstairs now. I’ll see you later.”  
“Shout if you need anything!”

Soojin placed Lion in Soyeon’s lap, and started unpacking the bags, looking for the powder the girls were supposed to buy.  
As she found it, she studied it quietly, making Yuqi and Shuhua look at each other, but then she filled a pot with water and put some powder in.  
She did everything rapidly, like she’d done it before. Soojin even placed a few drops on her hand, like they did in movies, to see if it was too warm.  
“Have you had a baby before?” Yuqi asked, as the three of them were shocked, to say the least.  
“I took care of the children in my last pack.” she explained mindlessly, while putting the liquid into the only bottle this house had.

“Yuqi, we should get going.” Soyeon said and placed Lion in Shuhua’s arms. “I mean, if you still want to.”  
“I do.” Yuqi answered with a smile as she didn’t have to remind Soyeon this time. “I guess we’ll be back later.”  
Yuqi took her (Soyeon’s) hoodie from the couch and quickly put it on herself. They heard Lion start to scream and the stressed Soojin hurriedly said ‘a hand under his bum, Shuhua’. They smiled while getting into the car, happy that they wouldn’t have to listen to those high sounds any longer.  
Inside, Shuhua struggled to hold him up while the both of them screamed in her ears.

****************

February 11th, 2012

Shuhua was a happy, but quiet kid. Well, up to her twelfth birthday. That’s when she realised what she really was, as her parents gave her broad explanations. They thought her how to hunt and fight, but never what it meant to be an alpha. The Taiwanese parents sent her off to study in South Korea before they could start that lecture, and let Shuhua find out for herself what power her body possessed.

She only experimented on it years later with a number of different people, but none of them filled her desire. It was only when she was about to graduate that she found the one in her dreams. She met Soojin by a parking house, and instantly felt the overprotectiveness kick in. Some other alphas were hovering around the place, also wanting to protect the girl. But Shuhua made her way inside and saw the dark haired girl by one of the pillars.

“Hello.” Shuhua’s voice echoed in the hall.  
“Leave me alone.” a sharp tone was sent back to her, and that’s when Shuhua knew for sure that she was the one.


	14. I’m not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is only five chapters left of this story now, what do you think will happen? what do you wish will happen? tell me in the comments!

August 14th, 1820

Yuqi opened her eyes to a loose head a few steps in front of her, with blood trailing behind it. Beside her was the body, only a wet, white dress covering it. It was dark around her, and the wind creeped on her skin.  
Keeping her eyes from the dead, she quickly turned around and walked down the platform. The strange little town was shut down, not a single candle was lit in a window. It seemed too quiet as Yuqi passed the houses, almost wanting to turn around immediately, but she was determined. She knew what she was doing.

Her barefoot feet moved over the ground, there were houses around her, and mountains around them, making her stand out in the middle. She saw the biggest house, with a red triangle hanging above the door. Her mind filled with the colour red, a claw switching it’s place sometimes. The red turned into yellow and blue, before it turned back to red as she opened the door.

Since it was night, she thought she wouldn’t have too many people bothering her as she made her way down the red hall. Her steps echoed, and her breathing alike it.   
She passed several doors, but none of them matched the description her brain had shown her.  
She walked quicker and quicker. The hall turned darker and darker. She soon couldn’t see anything else than her own hands, but after some steps they disappeared too. That was until, a light showed up right in front of her. It was a lit candle, and a red man holding it.

*******************

“There’s a game called ‘yellow car’.” Soyeon said after some minutes of silence as she steered the car.  
“‘Yellow car’?” Yuqi asked, furrowing her brows at the older.  
“Uh-huh.” Soyeon answered. “Whenever you see a yellow car-“ she started but cut it off by herself.  
She said the games name again and hit Yuqi harshly on her shoulder. Yuqi petted the punched part and let an ‘ouch’ out between her lips.  
“-you’re supposed to hit the person beside you.” Soyeon said, celebrating her win with a loud laugh.  
“Hey!” Yuqi shouted back loudly, hitting her back three times, as hard as she could.  
Soyeon was wheezing at the same time as her arm pumped like it was her heart. She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly ended her laugher with a giggle.  
“I win.” she said as she got her breathing in check.  
“Whatever.” Yuqi angrily said and crossed her arms.

She looked out the window at her side, allowing Soyeon to keep her eyes at her without her noticing. She watched as the eyebrows furrowed over the deep eyes, and her full cheeks hugged her pouting lips. Soyeon’s eyes locked on her lips, and accidentally stayed there even when Yuqi turned her head back.  
Soyeon saw the pout turn into a grin, and then realised that she was staring.  
“Eyes on the road, driver.” Yuqi teased and turned Soyeon’s head with her own hand.  
The alpha cleared her throat as Yuqi laughed.

“Do you...” she stared, having to clear her throat again in order to get the words out. “How much do you remember now?”  
The question took Yuqi by surprise, but that didn’t stop her from answering.  
“I remember being in a red room, a guy asked me multiple questions, and then threw me into that room behind the door.” Yuqi said, and it was all new information to Soyeon. “Then I woke up outside, and you know the rest.”  
“So it’s one hundred percent clear that you were in that wired place?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does that mean that you’re a dark spirit too?” Soyeon asked, watching Yuqi only from the corner of her eye.  
“I mean, last time I checked I was a banshee.” Yuqi said, and it made a smile form on Soyeon’s lips.  
“Good.” she said happily. “Cause I don’t think getting attached to a ghost is very sustainable.”  
“Getting attached?” Yuqi asked grinningly, knowing probably even more than Soyeon what the older felt towards her.  
“Yeah...” Soyeon said. “I’m an alpha by nature. Meaning I feel a need to protect those I care about, and you happen to be one of those people.”  
“You thought I didn’t know that?” Yuqi’s eyes shot back to Soyeon, who desperately tried to keep hers on the road.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

******************

”Good morning...” Minnie tiredly said to Miyeon as she opened her eyes.  
She got no answer of course, but hearing Miyeon breath was enough for her.  
“I didn’t really sleep that well tonight either. I thought you said something, so I woke up and and stayed up several hours to hear you, but I think it was only in my mind.” Minnie explained and placed a kiss on Miyeon’s forehead.

The beta’s legs were sore from having them bent all night, and when she finally straightened them up, it seemed like they’d rather stay bent. But she forced herself to walk to the window, and drag those blinds away. The sun lit up the room, and Minnie stayed in the heat for a minute before walking back to Miyeon.

“The light is always best this early in the morning, don’t you think?” Minnie said to the unconscious body.  
“Mhmmm...” Minnie had to think twice before she realised that it wasn’t herself who made the sound.  
Her eyes grew larger and her hands began to shake.  
“Come again?” she said, voice resembling her hands.  
“Mm.” the body said after a couple of seconds, making Minnie’s heart feel  
like it exploded.  
“B-burns...” Miyeon let out, but Minnie couldn’t focus on what she said, only that she said something.   
She quickly wrapped her arms around the omega, cried a tear to herself and shouted loudly for the other girls.  
“I love you.” Minnie repeated several times, and Miyeon slowly opened her eyes with the words.  
The bright light hit her eyes hard, and had to reopen them several times.

“Burns.” she tried again with a raspy voice, and this time, the tearful Minnie looked up at her.  
“Burns? What burns?” Minnie asked hurriedly, but had already reached for the cup of water on the nightstand before Miyeon could say anything more.   
She pressed the glass against Miyeon’s lips, and watched closely as the older girl swallowed all of it. She couldn’t help but smile when some ran down the corner off her lips, making the omega complain and Minnie quickly dried it off with her thumb.

“Minnie, what happened?” Shuhua asked as she rushed into the room with Soojin holding Lion beside her.  
The girls met Miyeon’s eyes looking back at them, and no one could say anything. It seemed like time had stopped in the room, until Miyeon happily cleared the throat.  
“How long have I been gone?” she asked with a less raspy voice, looking at the elephant in the room, or rather the baby.  
“This is Lion.” Soojin happily said and presented him to Miyeon, who smiled brightly. “I found him outside yesterday.”   
“Hello Lion.” Miyeon smiled and reached her hand forward to him.  
With a shaky hand, she curled his hair between her fingers, which made him giggle, and the girls in the room smiled wider.

“How long have I really been gone for?” Miyeon asked, and turned back her attention to the girls.  
“Just a couple of days.” Minnie answered her, and Miyeon did just now realise the dark rings around her yes, and how her entire body was shaking.   
“Are you a hybrid now or what?” Shuhua asked, allowing a punch from Soojin.   
“If she’s alive then yes, she’s a hybrid.” Soojin scolded, and Shuhua looked ashamed at the girl in the bed.  
“Sorry.” she said quietly.  
“It’s okay. I’m not sad or anything.” Miyeon said happily, her voice now almost completely recovered. “Think about it, I’m stronger than everyone of you now. Even Soojin.”   
Laughter filled the room, until Miyeon’s stomach decided to speak.

“Are you hungry?” Minnie asked and took her hand.  
Miyeon happily accepted the hold and nodded enthusiastically.  
“What do you eat?” Shuhua asked, and Soojin was quick to answer.  
“Blood.”

***********************

The vampire who had bit Miyeon, and gotten beaten up by her pack, was dying in his bed.   
Soyeon had bit him more times than he could count, as the other two worked on ripping his organs open. They left his heart of course, because they wanted him to suffer.  
His eyes were barely open when a bigger man entered his room. He could only make out the little he saw, but that was enough to know it was his leader.  
“They were very powerful.” the bedded man said as an excuse, which made the man scoff.  
“Of course they were.” he said. “Did you not pay attention when they thought you about the prophesy?”  
“They have her.”  
“Of course they do.”  
“We- you have to stop them before it’s too late.”  
“We will.”  
“You need the banshee first.”  
“We do.”

Blood suddenly filled the walls in the room, as the man took his last breath. The bigger man threw his heart to the floor, before drying his hands on the duvet, and walking out of the room.

********************

Miyeon laid still in the bed, and thought about all of her encounters with Minnie. She remembered the words the beta spoke to her, and wondered how she could believe their love wasn’t real. For Miyeon, it was the most real she’d felt her entire life, but she did know she had, with lack of wanting to use other words, fucked up. They both had, but Miyeon realised that week was their breaking point.  
“They’ve gone to get you food.” Minnie said as she entered the room. “However good that will go, considering it’s the two of them.”  
“Well, at least Soojin has some kind of braincells.” Miyeon said, and both of them laughed.

Minnie placed Lion down on the bed, with the giraffe he’d been holding on to.  
“I can’t believe I’m taking care of a baby.” Minnie laughed and Miyeon smiled at her.  
“It’s good practice.” the older said, and Minnie’s laugh disappeared.  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever put it to use.” Minnie said quietly.  
“You don’t have to.” Miyeon answered, happy that they had the same thoughts about the future. “Considering how Shuhua and Soojin are at it all the time, I think we’ll have enough babies in the house before we even start to consider it.”  
Minnie’s face turned into an awkward one, as her and Miyeon still weren’t on the best terms yet, and speaking about them having children together was very far-stretched.

“How are the other two, by the way?” Miyeon asked, having noticed the strange expression.  
”Oh, they’re fine as far as I know.” Minnie said. “They went back to the cave, I think Yuqi wanted to speak to someone.”  
“There were people in there?”  
“Yeah, a few. We only spoke to one though, a woman.” Minnie said and sat down on the bed, putting Lion in her lap.  
“What did she say?”

Minnie now realised that Miyeon hadn’t heard any of this, as she’d been in a coma for days now. Miyeon, on the other hand, didn’t know any of this as Minnie never told her when she was in her vulnerable state.  
“Don’t freak out now,” Minnie warned but it had the opposite effect, “but we might have released a bunch of bad spirits.”  
“What?” Miyeon tensed up quickly.  
Minnie put a hand on her arm and Miyeon fell back.  
“But we’re trying to get them back.” she calmed. “That’s why they went back there.”

The beta’s hand stayed on Miyeon’s arm, until the older noted it by keeping her gaze on it. Minnie quickly pulled it away, but it made Miyeon pout.  
“I don’t mind it being there.” Miyeon said, and Minnie stared deep into her eyes.  
“I heard you.” Miyeon said. “When I was unconscious, I heard you. I heard what you told me, but I don’t agree.”  
“What do you mean?” Minnie asked, without taking her eyes away from the older.  
“I don’t think our love is false. I know you love me just as much as I love you, isn’t that real enough?”  
“Miyeon...”  
“Sure, we both made stupid choices, but I believe our love is greater than that.” Miyeon added.

Without Minnie noticing, she leaned in and pressed their lips together, for the first time in forever it felt like. When the younger had realised what Miyeon did, she didn’t pull away as the omega thought, she only pressed herself closer. They let their lips dance together, teeth meeting teeth and saliva blending together.

You’re not good enough. You’re just a useless beta. You’ll never be good enough.  
Minnie quickly pulled away, and looked ashamed to the side. Hey eyelids swept around her eyes, but tears still managed to escape.  
“Everything is going to be okay.” Miyeon said and wrapped her arms around the younger, remember what she had wished for the day before. “I’m here now, and I’m not leaving again.”


	15. They are up for a bumpy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s taken me longer to update than i anticipated, and for that i’m sorry. i hope some stuff cleared up for you, and i would love to hear what you think.
> 
> i also started writing my new story, would you want me to publish it now or wait for when this one is finished? there is only four chapters left.

Yuqi and Soyeon entered the darkness, Yuqi in the front and Soyeon protectively behind. She could see shadows around them, but tried to keep her eyes off of them.   
Yuqi’s body traveled slowly, looked back around to make sure Soyeon was there several times.

Then, she found herself staring deep into a pair of eyes. They reminded her of something, of someone, but she couldn’t place it.  
That was until the woman spoke.

“So you found me at last.” she said, her voice echoing in the halls.  
It was the exact same voice Yuqi had been hearing for weeks now, the exakt same cold, empty tone.  
Without hesitation, she buried herself in the strangely familiar arms. It made Soyeon flinch behind her, but she was too busy making out the person she was holding to really care. Then, she remembered the damp smell. Just like the woman she’d spent two eternities with, but her mind didn’t let her have a clear memory. Just simply the smell, and some small images of herself resting in her arms, and calling her name. Fiona.

“It’s you.” Yuqi said when she pulled away, still keeping her hands on Fiona’s arms.  
“I knew you would find me, love.” Fiona answered with that half-smile of hers.  
“Why did you stop talking to me?”  
“You don’t need me anymore.” she shrugged.  
“If you’re allowed to leave,” Soyeon joined the conversation, “why haven’t you?”  
“I have no where to go.” all her answers were short and concise, just how Yuqi remembered it.

Yuqi finally pulled away entirely, and turned her attention towards the alpha. She grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.  
“I suppose you’ve already met.” Yuqi said and looked between the two. “But this is Soyeon. She helped me.”  
The dead and the werewolf looked at each other uncomfortably, both giving an awkward nod.  
“I’m sure she can help you too.”  
“Yuqi-“  
“That won’t be needed.” Fiona cut Soyeon off.   
”But I want to be with you.” Yuqi explained, giving her a faint smile.

Fiona brought her hand up to Yuqi’s cheek and brushed over it with her thumb. She gave her a smile, and Yuqi already knew what she was about to say.  
“You were never supposed to be here Yuqi, but you still lived in this limbo for two hundred years.” she said and squeezed the skin. “But me, I’m here because of a reason. I’m meant to be here. I did indescribable things, died for it, and ended up here. You can’t escape faith.”  
“But-“  
“And, when you get all those spirits back in, I’ll be one of them.” she let Yuqi out of her grip and rested her back against the stony wall.

“How do we get them back in?” Soyeon once again disturbed their conversation.  
“You’ll need a witch.”  
“A witch? Where do we find a witch?”  
“I’m afraid you know that better than me.”  
“But Ona,” Yuqi said and brought them back to their circle as Soyeon sighted behind them, “why did you help us get them out if you only want us to get them back now?”  
“We’re all here for the prophesy, aren’t we?” she asked with a grin.

Soyeon brought up her hands to her scalp and ruffled her head aggressively. There were just too many questions circling in her mind, bit Yuqi didn’t seem to care at all.  
“What prophesy?” the alpha desperately asked.

Fiona didn’t answer, she simply looked back up at Soyeon with that grin.   
Soyeon couldn’t do anything else than aggressively turn around and sight deeply.  
“Will you stay here forever?” Yuqi asked, ignoring the furious werewolf behind her.  
“Forever is a long time.” Fiona said. “I will stay here as long as I’m meant to.”  
“Maybe we’ll meet again?”  
“I don’t-“  
“I’m a spirit, right? That means I’ll stay this age forever.”  
That sentence caught Soyeon’s attention. Just as she found someone, she was about to loose them to what, age?  
“I’ve already told you, love.” Fiona said and put her hand on Yuqi’s shoulder. “You’re not like us. That glitch only proves it.”  
“Glitch?” Soyeon asked, furrowing both her eyebrows.  
“The reason you found her outside. The reason she got away from us. The reason the prophecy didn’t break.”

“What’s with this damn prophesy?” Soyeon thought.  
“So I am the prophesy?” Yuqi asked.  
“All of you are.”  
“But what does it say?”  
“I believe I’ve said enough.” Fiona raised her voice, which made Soyeon flinch but Yuqi was used to it from all the years.

Soyeon saw the unease growing in Fiona’s eyes. The spirit eyed around in the room, as to make sure no one heard her. When she saw the clenched fists, it was enough for Soyeon.  
“I think we should leave.” the alpha said, eyes begging to gleam of red.  
“Your friend is right my love.” Fiona said and reached forward a last time. “It’s better if you leave before it gets dark.”  
“I don’t want to leave you.” Yuqi stayed determined.  
“All things come to an end. I guess this is ours.” Fiona said and wrapped the smaller figure into her arms.  
“I don’t want that.” Yuqi said, and Soyeon thought she was crying, but she didn’t hear a sniff or anything.  
“We can’t escape faith.” Fiona reminded.  
Fiona’s eyes pierced into Soyeon’s as she hugged Yuqi tightly. Squeezed her a final time until she pulled away and met the younger’s eyes.  
“She will take good care of you, I promise you that.” Fiona said, and leaned forward to place her lips on Yuqi’s forehead. “And I’ll take good care of myself, just like I did before you came.”

Yuqi turned around to the sound of Soyeon clearing her throat, and they started walking out.  
“I hope I’ll see you again.” Yuqi said when Soyeon had walked out the door.  
“I hope you won’t.” Fiona said, and gave the girl a last smile before Yuqi left her.

***********************

“I’ve never liked busses.” Shuhua said as she had a protective arm around Soojin and eyed everyone who stared at the, unknown to them, omega’s body.  
“I can see that.” Soojin said, squeezing the arm.

Shuhua leaned forward, still with an arm around her lover and a hand holding herself from falling. She placed her head close to Soojin’s neck, wanting to take in the scents of the both of them, but was only met with a strong, chemical scent.  
She pulled her head back, and groaned quietly before opening her mouth.  
“You always smell of so much perfume these days.”  
“So? Maybe I want to”. Shuhua didn’t expect Soojin to get triggered by her words, but decided that it would be better for the both of them, not to mention everyone else on the bus, to not go further into it.  
“Okay.” Shuhua said. “It smells nice. Amber?”  
“Mhm.”   
And that was Shuhua’s queue to shut up.

They tried to be as casual as they could while walking through those hospital doors. They’d decided to just go for it while they were inside, in shuhua’s words ‘not do some sort of that cliché seducing-the-receptionist shit. That’s why they sneaked inside, didn’t mind the old lady staring at them, and managed to get passed the reception. They walked down the hall like they knew where they were going, and just hoped to find some kind of blood station somewhere.   
Some nurses looked at them, but they both put on sad faces, which always fooled everyone. 

They reached a window to a room where outside, there was a picture of a red drop, and a sign that said ‘blood central’, so they couldn’t be wrong. Soojin peeked through a window to see an empty room, but with a lot of electrical metal boxes.  
With just a simple push, the door opened and they sneaked inside.  
“They really need better protection here.” Soojin muttered to herself.  
“Hey, look in here.” Shuhua said standing in front of an open refrigerator.

It was filled with A, B, AB and O. Quickly, that’s grabbed some bags and closed the door behind them. Shuhua peeked out into the corridor, saw no one, and opened the door, the blood bags open to view in her hands.  
The two hurried back down the corridor, but Shuhua made a direct turn when she saw a woman dressed in blue coming their way.  
“Back back back!” Shuhua whisper-yelled.  
Soojin instantly turned around and saw the emergency exit behind them.  
They quietly ran towards, and ignored the alarm that went on when Soojin forcefully opened it. They ran out to the parking lot, happy when the buss already was there. With quick breaths they got on, and the buss left just as they saw the woman peek out of the door.

Both Soojin and Shuhua held blood bags in their hands, but that wasn’t something they could tell the man staring at them.  
“Radish juice.” Soojin lied, but didn’t mind the obvious O+ labelled on the package.

********************

Minnie fried a chicken. More correctly, Minnie burnt a chicken. And the pot boiled over, at the same time as the puttered until it was cloggy in another pot. But Minnie didn’t mind, just simply turned the stove off and continued with her vegetables.  
“Ugh!” she heard from upstairs as an object fell down to the floor with a loud thud.  
“She’s a little mad.” Minnie explained to Lion who was giggling from the basket Minnie had put him in, while he buried the giraffe in his mouth.  
Another object met the floor and Miyeon screamed even louder.  
“She’s very mad.” Minnie corrected herself, and Lion smiled towards her.

”Minnie!” Miyeon said, running down the stairs unsteadily.  
“Yes?” the girl answered calmly.  
“Take that off the stove, the sound is killing me!” Minnie was correct, she was very mad.  
“Sowwy, sowwy.” Minnie said with her sweetest, most childish voice and instantly moved it away.  
Miyeon grunted before she fell down on the couch and put her hands on her head.  
“Are you good?” Minnie teasingly asked, but Miyeon only sighted.

Minnie noticed it, and saw how bent and broken Miyeon’s face was underneath her hands.   
“Hey..” the beta tried to calm her and walked closer.  
She knew that her scent always calmed everyone, and decided to go with the safe bet.  
Minnie sat down just by her side, and leaned forward for Miyeon to take. And it didn’t fail. The hybrid placed her head in the crook of Minnie’s neck and breathed in deeply. She pulled the beta closer to herself, to take in as much of her as possible.

“Better?” Minnie chuckled and Miyeon simply hummed as a reply.  
The younger would lie if she said that it didn’t feel good to be this close to Miyeon, to be helpful at all. But there was still that one thing in her head, that one voice. It told her everything she’d been hearing for years, and already had made her believe it was true.

When Soojin and Shuhua opened the door, she was too deep in thought to notice. It wasn’t until Miyeon loudly thanked them and opened a bag, that she noticed how they were back.  
“Tastes so weird...” Miyeon mouthed and studied the pack, before bringing it to her red stained lips again.  
It was a taste she couldn’t place in either the ‘good’ nor the ‘bad’ category. It just was. But it gave her some kind of control. The noises didn’t sound as loud, and the room didn’t look as huge. 

“What the-“ Soojin asked once she entered the kitchen and saw the mess of a dinner Minnie had cooked.  
“It smells so bad.” Shuhua said and faked passing out. “What have you cooked?”  
“Oh come on~” Minnie complained. “It doesn’t smell that bad.”

Well, it really smelled that bad. And it tasted even worse. So Minnie did whatever any other chef in her position would’ve done- she ordered pizza.

“Thank you.” Minnie said holding the white boxes as she closed the door. “Okay, who is ready for dinner?”  
“Me!” Shuhua shouted enthusiastically from her place at the table where she’d been sitting for the last ten minutes. “I’m starving!”  
“Can I even eat food?” Miyeon asked and sat down beside her.  
But that question didn’t go unanswered for long before she took a big bite of her piece and swallowed it down her system. Oh yes, she could eat food.  
“Soojin, put him down and come eat.” Miyeon complained and patted at the chair beside her.

The banshee and the alpha came home to a table full of hangry girls and a baby giggling from a basket. They smelled the odour from the kitchen, but the smell of the pizza overlapped it.  
“Food!” Yuqi shouted and ran straight for it.  
“How’d it go?” Soojin asked between her chews.  
“Well, there’s a lot.” Soyeon exclaimed and sat down with a sight.

*********************

“Where the hell are we supposed to find a witch?” Shuhua asked from her place on the bed.  
Soojin and Lion was right beside her, him giggling as the omega played with his hands.  
“I can’t remember meeting a single one, and I’ve been a werewolf all my life.”  
“My pack used to have them.” Soojin said. “They kept them inside a room, wouldn’t let anyone in or out. It think they were used in bigger fights.”

Shuhua took a moment to take in the information, but she couldn’t really focus on the witch part.  
“You’re pack really sounds awful.” Shuhua started after consideration.  
“They were strong.” Soojin said. “But they weren’t using it for any good.”  
The omega leaned her head down and placed a kiss on Lion’s head before pressing him against her chest to make him fall asleep. 

“You’re made for this.” Shuhua said mesmerised as she watched the scene.  
She leaned closer to Soojin and pressed her lips against her cheek.  
She wanted to do so much more, but considering there was a sleeping baby in her lap... they could find a better time for that.

*********************

Gahyeon quickly walked back to the place where she’d left her brother. Anticipating his laugher, even cry, when she would lift him up. But he wasn’t there.   
She walked around the tree several times, even started digging into the ground, before she spotted the slightly lit house not far from her.  
It gleamed against the night sky, and she knew just where she would find him.


	16. Only I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

August 15th, 1820

“What is this place?” Yuqi asked once her panicked state had eased down.  
“Like I told you, nowhere.” she said with a raspy voice from her place against the wall.  
“As in... limbo?” Yuqi asked, falling down beside Fiona.  
“You could say that.” she answered, closing her eyes, desperate for the sleep she’d never get.  
“Who are all these people?” Yuqi’s voice echoed in the hall, making several grey eyes stare at her coldly.  
“Dead.”  
“Huh?” the banshee asked, turning towards a voice behind her.  
“We’re all dead.”

It was a taller man, older man. His voice was shaky, as if he had to use all the power he had in his body to get out the words.  
“I’m guessing you’re a new one.” another voice said. “When did you die?”  
“Ye-yesterday.” she answered weakly.

Soon, almost every single eye in the cave was turned towards her. Multiple weak voices echoed against the walls, while footsteps were getting closer to her.  
“Leave her alone.” Fiona said sharply, quickly standing up from her seat. “She’s not like us.”  
Muffled whispers filled the room instead, until a loud one drowned them out.  
“Is she the one?” the voice said.  
“I believe so.” Fiona answered.

*********************

Miyeon woke up to an empty spot beside her. It wasn’t like she has expected someone to be there, but it was still a wish in her mind.  
At least Minnie was in the same room, on the mattress they’d been moving around too much these past days.  
The omega sat up in the bed, and fell forward to her belly. She got a clear view of the beta in front of her. How her soft skin reflected the moonlight, and how her teeth were showing between her parted lips. Miyeon let out a giggle once she noticed Minnie’s arm bent up to her head, making it look like she was posing for some early two-thousand magazine. The older reached her hand forward and let it meet Minnie’s cheek, where she brushed her fingers across. She moved them up to her hair and started messaging the scalp, making the younger sigh pleasurably. 

Miyeon heard a noice from downstairs. It sounded like the wooden planks were pressed down, carefully so. But she decided to ignore it, and just enjoy the moment with the love of her life. Learning forward, pressing herself away from the bed, she let her lips touch Minnie’s forehead. She was careful not to wake the other up, but she stayed there for a couple of seconds, reminding herself how her mouth against Minnie’s skin felt.

That was until the sounds became so many and so loud, that Miyeon simply couldn’t ignore them anymore. With a last press, she quietly sat up and moved out the bedroom. What she did expect, was hearing the noises even more than before, louder and clearer. What she didn’t expect, was a girl covered in mud meeting her gaze.

And what she expected even less, was the girl raising her arms, somehow causing indescribable pain in Miyeon which made her fall down to the floor screaming. All Miyeon’s organs were squeezed into a ball inside her body, while the blood escaped through every hole she had, and her ears shouted inwards in the highest note Miyeon possibly could hear. And being a hybrid, that noise was very, fucking loud. She shouted with everything she had in her lungs, let every last piece of breath she had come out together with her voice.

Gahyeon stared down on her, scared and mad. These people had her brother, she could feel it. And they weren’t even human, considering the girl’s strong reaction. If they had done something to him, you wouldn’t even be able to word the revenge Gahyeon would give them.

“Stop it!” Gahyeon heard someone shout, using their alpha voice.  
Ah, werewolves, of course.  
“Step back.” Gahyeon said between her teeth, knowing well how strong she was.  
“Please!” another voice cried out, as the person fell to the floor and threw her arms around the girl Gahyeon was using her powers on.  
“What the fuck...” she heard a raspy voice after her, while two more girls came out of a room.  
Geez, how many are there?  
“You’re killing her!” the voice on the floor shouted.  
”Let her go!” the first alpha shouted louder this time, almost hiding Miyeon’s screams.  
But they were still going on loud and unsteady, screaming for the person to release her, but she didn’t. That was until Gahyeon locked eyes with a small person in one of the girl’s arms.   
He had the same dark eyes like her, the same smile once they saw each other.

“Taeyeon.” she said quietly while letting her arms fall down to her sides.  
Miyeon gasped as she was released, making Minnie hug her tighter. The other girls kept their gazes at the stranger, and Soojin held Lion closer to her.  
“Who are you and why are you here?” Soyeon asked, in the most intimidating way she could.  
“I- that’s my brother.” she pointed towards Lion - “Taeyeon.” - or Teayeon apparently.  
Soojin squeezed him even closer to herself as Gahyeon reached her hands forward for him, and Shuhua moved in front of her girlfriend protectively.  
“How do we know that?”  
“I- I left him outside a couple of days ago. Can I please hold him?” she was careful with her words, not wanting anything to happen to him.

Soojin eyed her, tried to tell if she was lying or not. She did find him outside a couple of days ago, but it was a broad explanation, whoever could come up with that.  
“Are you a witch?” Minnie asked while patting Miyeon on her back.  
“Yes.” she was reluctant, but she did give the answer they wanted.  
“Yuqi grab-“ Soyeon started saying but took a deep breath. “I-is it okay with everyone that we capture her?”  
Soyeon’s words made Gahyeon turn around quickly, but there was Yuqi who was already grabbing her.  
“Why are you even asking that?” Shuhua scoffed. “Of course we want her captured.”  
“Need her captured.” Miyeon corrected between breaths.  
“You’re so weird lately.” Minnie giggled.  
“Well,” Soyeon said and walked over to Gahyeon in Yuqi’s hold, “a wise woman once told me, to be a true alpha I have to listen to the voices of my pack.”  
She grabbed Gahyeon from a smiling Yuqi and led her downstairs, Shuhua following behind.

The other girl looked around at each other, giving knowing looks. And Yuqi just couldn’t stop herself.  
“That’s me.” she pointed at we face. “I’m that wise woman.”  
“I think we figured.” Soojin said.

********************

”What are we supposed to do?” Shuhua asked, looking back at Gahyeon who was tied to a chair behind them.  
“You think I know?” Soyeon questioned and looked the same was as Shuhua.  
“Well, aren’t you the big, bad alpha?” the younger whispered and moved her gaze to Soyeon.  
“Excuse me, have you seen me?” the older alpha said, backing away a bit and signalling for her small body.  
“But still.”

”Should we figure out what she’s doing here?” Soyeon asked.  
“She obviously getting her brother.”  
“Okay...should we make her help us then?”  
“With what?”  
“She’s a witch, you dumbass.”   
“So?”  
“We’re saving the world here Shuhua, are you not on the same page?”  
“Oh, right.” Shuhua turned back to Gahyeon and gave her a face that she probably thought was intimidating, but it really wasn’t.  
“I’ll be the bad cop, you’ll be the good one.” she whispered.  
Soyeon rolled her eyes before also turning back to the stranger.

“Are you really his brother?” Shuhua said and crossed her arms, while the two looked at her confused. “Wait, no. I mean, is he, that little figure, really - um - sister. You are?”  
Once again, Soyeon rolled her eyes. And she’d be doing even more of that until this hour was over.  
“Look.” she said, shushing Shuhua. “We kind of almost ruined the world, but we’re trying to fix it now. And we need your help.”  
“You... witch.” Shuhua added, pointing at her while forming some kind of face, that was funny if anything.  
“Why would I help you?” Gahyeon asked, eyeing the weird one while directing her words to the little one.  
“Because we have your brother, unless your lying to us.” Soyeon said with a smirk, making her look so much bigger than she is.  
“Hey!” Shuhua complained and hit her arm. “You’re supposed to be the good cop!”  
Gahyeon bit down in her mouth as her eyes leaved the both of them. She could try to run, these two were very bad at knotting, and she was stronger than the other of them combined. But considering her brother was in someone else’s arms, running away wasn’t really an option. Plus, this would be a good rest until she would continue.

“Okay.” she said, interrupting their gibbering. “I’ll help you.”  
“Really?” Shuhua asked, looking with big, round eyes and a slightly opened mouth.  
”But only if you give me my brother first.”  
Soyeon laughed, making Shuhua rapidly move her head back and forth between the two.  
“How about,” Soyeon said and walked closer to her, “you help us first, and then you get your brother back unharmed.”  
The werewolf breathed in the witch’s face, and she narrowed her eyes at the alpha, before turning her head away.  
“Deal?” the alpha asked, close enough they her warm breath met the skin.  
“Deal.” she answered between her teeth.

*********************

”Can you stand?” Minnie asked Miyeon while all three girls around her helped her up, Soojin with not much power since she only had one free hand.  
“Yeah.” Miyeon said halfway up, having to rest on Minnie’s shoulder to hold herself up. ”I feel a bit dizzy though.”  
“Let’s get you to bed.” Minnie said and led Miyeon back into the room.  
She laid her down and Miyeon instantly snuggled into the pillows. Minnie wrapped the cover around her, tugging her in like a child.  
“Can you...” Miyeon started but stopped herself before continuing. “Can you sleep here tonight?”   
She patted the bed, making it obvious what she was asking.  
“Uh, yeah.” Minnie said with an inhale. “I’m just gonna go talk to Yuqi, I’ll be back soon.”

Minnie hastily left the room and quietly closed the door behind her, seeing Yuqi still standing right outside it. It seemed like she’d been talking to Soojin, as her door closed just when Minnie laid her eyes on it. Yuqi saw the strange expression on Minnie’s face and couldn’t help but grin.  
“Did you see a ghost in there?” Yuqi joked, but Minnie didn’t laugh.  
“She asked me to sleep with her.” Minnie said, as if she was in a trance-state.  
“Sleep with her?” Yuqi asked, still grinning. “As in sex? With a ghost?”  
“No, there is no ghost.” Minnie was annoyed by Yuqi’s childish behaviour. “Miyeon asked me to lay beside her and sleep.”  
Yuqi cleared her throat, clearing away all her teenage-boy-jokes.  
“What’s stopping you then?” Yuqi asked in her therapist voice.  
“This.” Minnie pointed to her brain with a sulky face.  
“Okay...” Yuqi said and walked closer to Minnie, taking one of her hands. “Considering I’ve been living with a woman in my head, no not in the good way, I know a fair share of what it’s like to fight with your own thoughts. Sometimes it’s better to just listen to it.”

Minnie looked down. If Yuqi said it, then it had to be right. The voice in her head had to be right. Right?  
But then she felt her hand being squeezed and she looked back at Yuqi.  
“But sometimes, It’s better to listen to your heart.” Yuqi said and pointed to Minnie’s. “I know you love her, I know she loves you. And you need each other. Why aren’t you with her right now?”  
“I’m-“ Minnie muttered with a sigh. “I’m not good enough for her.”  
“What do you mean ‘not good enough’?” Yuqi asked, almost sounding irritated. “I don’t know what you two have been through before I got here, but just in these last weeks you’ve not only let her be with someone else, not even becoming mad at her afterwards. And you stayed up probably longer than any human could, just because you cared for her. Maybe it’s her who doesn’t deserve you?”

Minnie took the words in. She let them flow into her brain, cover the ones that had been there before. Yuqi’s always right, she could trust Yuqi to say the truth. More so than those three alpha strangers. A lot more.  
“I want us to deserve each other.” Minnie said, not letting a single tear leave her.  
She was done with that.  
“Then, there’s no better place to start than with each other.” the banshee said.

Yuqi squeezed her hand once more before Minnie nodded and squeezed back.  
“You’re right.” she said, determination written all over her face.  
“I’m always right.” Yuqi said and Minnie chuckled before turning back around to the door once again, preparing herself from what she was about to do.

The things Yuqi said were plastered on her mind, like green pain drawn over yellow. But the original words were still there. Green didn’t take away the yellow after all, it simply hid it.

“God you werewolves.” she swore she heard Yuqi sigh as she opened the door, meeting the wide-open eyes of Miyeon.


	17. Get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left.  
> Leave me comments down below, I always love to read and answer them :) Thank you for all the support.
> 
> Also, I guess you noticed the new warnings. I didn’t want to spoil anything earlier, but there will be a major fight scene and there will be a death. I guess you’ll have to prepare yourself for the last chapter.  
> At least MiMin’s back together now (almost), yey?

November 10th, 2014

Minnie sank down to the floor, as she watched her hands grow hair as her nails turned into claws.

So, it was true. The letter her parents had left her with, ‘to Nicha Yontararak, open on your fourteenth burthday’ written on the front. It was all written in Thai, so when the now korean Kim Minnie tried to read the eight-years-old letter on her fourteenth birthday, the language barrier made it hard. She could remember some words, but her vocabulary was still like a first grader when it came to her mother tongue. Google translate came to use, but when the girl read the word ‘werewolf’, she couldn’t believe the website was working right.

But now, during the first full moon since her birthday, when she saw herself slowly shift into someone else, she could do nothing else but to believe her so called ‘parents’.

“Minnie?” her real mom shouted from outside the bathroom door. “Are you okay, honey?”  
“I’m good.” Minnie said, trying desperately to hold back the growl her body was pushing out.

She spent the night in that bathroom, and every full moon after that.  
On the normal days, when her eyes weren’t gleaming yellow and she looked like she could rip someone open, she would search up everything she could about werewolves.  
Minnie quickly learnt that she was a beta, simply by looking at her eyeballs. And she learnt that you didn’t want to be a beta, cause they didn’t have another half, like those two others did. Minnie came to the conclusion that betas just existed to calm people, and be an extra hand in a fight. And if that was her destiny, so be it. She could still be useful, she wasn’t worthless.

After every late-night-googling about herself, she made sure to delete all the history, so that her parents wouldn’t find out.

****************

January 8th, 2013

“If you don’t come out, I’m coming in!” her dad shouted from outside the door.  
It was one of those days again, one of those when she hid herself in the bathroom and just hoped that her parents would ignore her. But they were her parents, the couldn’t ignore her.

“Honey, come on out.” her mom calmly said, but Minnie could hear the slight panic she tried to hide.  
“I can’t!” Minnie cried.  
”Why can’t you, honey?” her moms voice filled her head.  
”Just...” Minnie said but her voice broke in a growl. “Just go away!”  
“I’m slamming the door in!” the father shouted before jumping on the door, pressing his shoulder against it. Hard.

Minnie saw the door shaking, and could only hope that it didn’t break. But her hope left her, as her father fell into the room with a loud groan, and she met the eyes of her mother. They had eye contact, Minnie’s yellow eyes staring back into her brown ones.  
“Minnie...” her mother said, terrified. 

It didn’t take long for her parents to call for an ambulance, the police... whoever they could think of. But Minnie desperately tries to stop them. She knew that her kind had to stay unknown to humans, and she’d been doing so well until today. But she wasn’t going to reveal the supernatural to an entire town, which left only one choice.

From her place on the toilet, her mother watching her closely, she forcibly stood up. She ran passed her mother outside the door, and her father waiting for the sounds of the sirens in the living room.  
She heard the sounds of them desperately screaming her name as she quickly moved her feet away from her block. Away from her block soon turned into away from her town, which turned into away from her city after a day or two. Her feet ached, but she wouldn’t stop running. She couldn’t stop.  
Not now, not when people were after her. Not when her parents knew about her. Not now, not ever.

******************

”You’re back.” Miyeon said from the bed, sounding happily surprised.  
“I said I would, didn’t I?” Minnie teased and closed the door behind her.  
“I didn’t actually think you would.” Miyeon stated, still sounding drained of energy.  
“I would never lie to you.” the beta said, before she could get the chance to think.  
Miyeon grew a smile on her face, as she felt her heart beating a little faster.

Minnie considered what would be better. Sleep on the mattress, or on the bed. When she watched the face of her ex girlfriend, she didn’t need more consideration.  
Miyeon patted once again on the bed, and Minnie sat down. She didn’t dare to move any closer to the girl, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hold me.” Miyeon demanded, but in a sweet kind of way.  
A way Minnie always fell for. And this time was no different.  
She scooted herself a couple of inches closer, but let the hybrid do the rest. As Minnie rested her back against the wall, Miyeon cuddled up to her side, placed an arm around her and her head on Minnie’s clothed chest. She squeezed close. The scent of Minnie always calmed her, but not only because she was a beta.  
The younger seemed to think for a minute, before she too wrapped an arm around Miyeon. Pressed her into herself, made them both feel warm.

“I can hear your heart.” Miyeon said, pressing her head harder. “It’s beating really fast.”  
“Good.” Minnie said, but she couldn’t hide the voice crack escaping her mouth. “That means I’m still alive.”  
“That’s good.” Miyeon said, thoughts drifting away somewhere else.

Miyeon’s thoughts blurred her mind. She asked herself what would be too much. Maybe this already was too much? Should she back away?  
No. She couldn’t do that. Not when she was this close.

With a shaky... everything Miyeon lifted her head, just enough to get a glimpse of Minnie’s chin, and the pout above it. Her lips looked more chapped than they’d been for a long time, but Miyeon could even then barely resist them. It took everything in her not to lift her head more and put her own lips on Minnie’s.  
Maybe she could just scoot a little closer?

But Minnie beat her to it. The beta leaned her head down to kiss Miyeon’s cheek. Once. Twice. She moved further down, and Miyeon parted her lips as a welcoming, but Minnie stopped just by the corner of her lips. She kissed repeatedly, almost as if she was scared Miyeon would leave otherwise.

You’re not good enough. You are not good enough.

Minnie ignored the voice, let her kisses land on Miyeon’s lips. It was like the time stopped, like every single particle froze. Every bit of dust, every single drop. Everything stopped when Miyeon felt Minnie’s lips. There were so many emotions from both sides, a weird combination of sadness and happiness.  
Miyeon didn’t pull away, not even when she felt a tear - that she couldn’t figure out if it was her own or the girl in her arms’ - as their lips hugged each other.

Am I enough?

Minnie questioned her thoughts when she tasted Miyeon. The beta held the other even closer, to the point that their bodies possibly couldn’t be any closer. She let her hands rest on Miyeon’s side, slowly moving up to her hair.  
Miyeon tasted just like she’d done a month ago, only so much better. But her scent was different. It was the same sweetness, but there an added mushy-ness to it. Something more powerful. 

“I love you.” she let slip out of her mouth, but not a singe part of her regretted it afterward.  
She felt Miyeon smile against her, pressing a heavy kiss before moving away to stare into her eyes.

“I love you too.” she said, and Minnie leaned in but Miyeon pressed her away.  
“Whatever that stupid voice of yours says, you are not worthless, okay?”  
Minnie gulped at the mention. She hasn’t expected Miyeon to know about it.  
“I heard everything you said when I was... asleep, remember?”  
Oh, right.  
“How could even consider our love to be false?”  
“I-“  
“Cause it’s not. It’s the most real thing I’ve ever felt.” Miyeon moved around to sit in front of her, so that her neck wouldn’t have to break. “And I know you feel the same way.”  
“I’m sorry.” was all Minnie could form. “I was just... hurt.”  
She looked down.  
“Don’t say sorry.” Miyeon said and placed a hand on Minnie’s cheek, making her look up. “Don’t ever say sorry for expressing hot you feel.”  
They kept eye contact, both forming tears. Again.  
“I get that you’re hurt. And I’m so extremely sorry for making you feel that way. I won’t explain myself, I can’t explain myself. But you have to know that I regret it more than anything. I regret not accepting that I didn’t have to do what I thought was right. I regret sleeping with her, Minnie.”  
“I did it too.” Minnie’s week voice formed.  
“Only because I said it would be best that way. I know you never wanted it. Soyeon never wanted it, with either of us. She was so ruined that week, Minnie. She couldn’t talk at all. Could barely move.”

There was a pause, as Miyeon dried away her tears, and then the same thing for Minnie.  
“But it’s passed now. I’m ready to leave it behind if you are.”  
“I don’t know.” was what Minnie could say.  
The argumentation in her mind was too loud for her to be able to focus on anything else. Yuqi’s and Miyeon’s words against her. But the majority always wins, isn’t that it?  
“I’m scared.” she said.  
“I am too.” Miyeon said, smiling slightly. “I know you’re worth so much more than this failed pile of me. But I’d rather be a failed pile with you, than without you.”  
“You’re not a pile.”  
“But you’re not denying that I’m failed?” she teased, Minnie giggled between tears. “I am too.”  
“No, you’re not. You’re so much more, so much stronger. You’ve grown so much, just this week. If I’m a pile then... you’re a rock. And if I’m failed you’re...”  
“Broken.” Minnie helped her find the correct word.

Miyeon heard the shaking of her voice. That only spiced her idea even more.  
“Okay,” she said, “what if I use my pile to put you back together, and you use your un-failed-ness to build me up?”  
Minnie couldn’t help but giggle by Miyeon’s use of words.  
“Look, I already see a crack fill up.” she smiled too.  
They locked eyes, just looked teary-eyed at each other, with a wide mouth.  
“What do you say?”

Minnie considered it.  
Am I worth it? Is she worth it? Probably not. But that doesn’t stop her, so why should it stop me? Because we’re different people. I can’t do this. Yes I can. I believe in my self. I am good enough.  
No I’m not. Yes I am. No. Yes. Ugh...

"I don't want to stay away from you."  
“You deserve every good thing that happens to you.”  
“... you stayed up probably longer than any human could, just because you cared for her.”  
“... there’s no better place to start than with each other.”  
“Whatever that stupid voice of yours says, you are not worthless, okay?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”

The sentences of Yuqi and Miyeon replayed in her mind. They were even louder than the ones bringing her down, and that said a lot. Soon everything she could hear was the ‘I love you’s.  
“Okay.” Minnie decided, with the help of her closest friends.  
“Yeah?” Miyeon said, smiling.  
“Yeah.” Minnie said, leaning into Miyeon’s lips again.

She was not worthless. She was not just a stupid beta. She was good enough.

**********************

Yuqi held her self-claimed cup tightly in her hands, as she let the morning sun shine on her face.  
She had a pink blanket wrapped around her shoulder, but still shivered when the cold air hit her.

“Hi.” Soyeon’s voice quietly said from behind her.  
“Hi.” she answered with a smile.  
“I’ve been wondering...” Soyeon said and stood beside her, hands on the railing but face towards her. “...why are you always drinking tea?”  
“It makes me warm.” Yuqi simply answered, shrugging when she did so.

They both stared into the distance for some minute, just enjoying each other’s quiet company.  
“I think you should talk to her.” the alpha then said.  
“Me?” Yuqi questioned, pointing towards her. “You think I should talk to a witch? I’ve never even met one before. I don’t know anything about them.”  
“Neither have I, or anyone else but Soojin.”  
“Let her talk to her then.”  
“That won’t work out well, you know that.” Soyeon answered. “Please.”  
The alpha turned towards the banshee. “I’m not asking you as an alpha. I’m asking you as a friend.”  
‘Friend’ didn’t ring right.  
“Fine.” Yuqi said after staring into her eyes. “But only because your hoodie is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Soyeon now realised Yuqi wearing the same yellow hoodie she’d given to her when she first got here. The one that hung on Soyeon’s body, but wrapped Yuqi’s perfectly.  
“We really need to get you some clothes.”  
“With what money?” Yuqi laughed.  
“Shuhua’s.” Soyeon said, like it was nothing.  
“Huh?”  
“Her parents are basically rich. They think she needs money for school, so they send her a couple of hundred thousands every new term. She obviously doesn’t go to school.”  
“Whoa.” Yuqi said stunned, wondering how she couldn’t have known this.  
“How do you think we’ve survived this long?”  
“I don’t know. Pilferage?”  
“Shop lifting? We’re werewolves, not thieves.” Soyeon grinned.

Yuqi scoffed her off, making Soyeon grin even more. The banshee rolled her eyes, and later found herself shivering.  
“You cold?” Soyeon asked, seeing the girl struggle.  
“I guess.” Yuqi answered.

Soyeon moves closer, wrapped her arms around Yuqi and put her head on her shoulder.  
“I’m always warm.” Soyeon quietly whispered into her ear.  
Yuqi shivered, but not because of the cold. She turned her head, finding her lips only inches away from Soyeon’s mouth. If she just leaned in a tiny bit...

Soyeon quickly pulled herself away. She placed her hands on the railing again, and cleared her throat like nothing just happened. But her rosy cheeks exposed her.  
Yuqi smiled, but wouldn’t let Soyeon know that.

“I guess we won’t be sleeping much tonight.” she said, clearing her throat when she realised how wrong it could sound. “Uh- um... I meant, cause the sun’s already up.”

**********************

Shuhua groaned when Soojin swaddled out of her hold.  
“Where are you going?” the alpha managed to get out of her dry throat.  
“Down.” she said and lifted a newly wakes Lion up from the bed.

Shuhua wanted to protest, tell her to stay close. But something told her not to. Instead, with eyes still closed, she pouted her lips and waited for Soojin to take them.  
Her body heated up when she felt the mattress move, and the omega’s heavy scent hit her nostrils. When she felt the lips on hers, she wanted nothing more than to let them stay there, but Soojin pulled away quickly.

The omega got out with the boy in her arms and carefully closed the door, scared it might wake their leader up, although she wasn’t sleeping. But Soojin didn’t know that.  
She quietly sneaked down the stairs, and wasn’t really surprised when she didn’t. What did surprise her, was Yuqi not looking like a mummy (as in centuries old-wrapped in toilet paper-figure) on the couch. But being herself, she didn’t actually care to much. She just figured Yuqi was on the toilet, or maybe with Soyeon. Those two had something, everyone could tell.

With a half-asleep baby on her chest, Soojin got into the outhouse, already knowing the girls would be there. She was sitting on a chair, rope wrapped around her. That’s kind of... not right.  
The witch’s head hung low on her neck, and Soojin couldn’t tell if she was awake or not.

“Uh-hum.” she cleared her throat, and got her answer as the head shot up.  
Her eyes went from Soojin to the boy, then locking on him, as his locked on hers.  
“Taeyeon.” she said, and he giggled when she did so.  
Not having heard your real name for some time probably was weird, even for a baby.  
“Let me hold him.”

Soojin stopped in her thoughts. The entire reason she was down here was to let the stranger do just that, but not when the little boy had his arms reached for his sister, Soojin just couldn’t bare to let him go.  
Why did it feel the same way it did when Shuhua brought all the girls home?

“Please.” the witch said, but Soojin ignored her request.  
It was only when Li- the boy started muttering the name that the omega let him go.  
“Gah- Gahyeon.” he happily said when Soojin places him in the witch’s arms.  
“Yes, yes it’s me.” Gahyeon happily said back, lowering her face to his and placing a kiss on his head. “Have you fed him right? He’s supposed to eat five times a day, fruits on two of them.”  
Soojin was taken aback. ‘Fed him right’? What does that mean? Sure, he’d eaten fruit but Soojin didn’t know how many times a day she fed him that. Even less him many times a day he ate. She usually just gave him something so he would shut up.  
“And he only drinks apple juice.”  
“We’ve fed him whatever the store had.” Soojin shrugged, acting like she didn’t care at all.  
But inside, the panic was growing. Was he allergic to something? Was he underfed? Was he going to be sick? Die?

“Ugh.” Gahyeon complained, and turned her attention to her brother. “When you’re back with me little brother, I’ll make sure to give you only the best things you know.”  
He giggled and pressed his hand to her cheek as he leaned into her chest.  
And that right there, that was enough for Soojin.  
“I’ll take him back now.” she said and lifted him up, making both of them silently sulk.  
“He’s not yours, you know”. Gahyeon complained in a lower tone than before. Soojin just rolled her eyes and walked out of the small house. With the baby.

***********************

”You tell me where she is now, or I will make sure you regret it!” the vampire shouted and pressed Fiona against her favourite wall.  
“I’ll never tell you.” she grunted back, unable to speak with a clear tone as the man’s arm was hardly pressed against her chest.  
“I warned you.” he said between his fangs.  
”I’m already dead. Everyone I know is dead. You can’t hurt me.” Fiona said, and spit on his face.

“You may be dead, but the dead can still feel pain.” he said and with quick movements, too rapid for a human eye to notice, he pierced his fangs through her face, one hitting her right in her left eye.  
She shouted in pain, as a black liquid ran down her face.  
“I’m only going to ask you one more time,” he said with the substance in his mouth, “where is she?”

His breath was so warm, but still so cold when it hit her face. She could smell everyone he’d ever tasted, everyone he’d ever killed.  
But that wouldn’t make her open her mouth.  
He let her fall down to the floor.  
“I will find her, you cunt. And I’ll make you regret not helping me.” he kicked her once, twice.  
Too many times to count. She stayed still, not moving until she felt his presence gone. She looked up, and sas through jet one working eye that all grey ones were on her. She ess bleeding.


	18. Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it’s the second last chapter. wow.
> 
> i’m sorry for the delay, i wrote an extra long chapter as an excuse.  
> if you have any questions, write them in the comments!
> 
> i also have a question for you. i have an idea of writing a possible ending. we have the real ending, which is a bittersweet one, and a possible ending that is a lot happier. i was thinking of making that a chapter together with some notes i wrote to myself as i built this story that i think could clear stuff up for you if you still have some questions. would you like an extra chapter of that, or do you just want the real ending and that’s it?

The tray with food shook unsteadily as Yuqi walked towards the outhouse. The glass of juice wobbled, making more than a few drops meet the wood. The banshee’s hands hugged it tightly, until she got to the door.  
She turned around as she held her hand around the doorknob, and saw two brown, worried eyes looking back at her through the window.  
Yuqi smiled at Soyeon, and walked into the room.

She was met with a dark haired figure lowering her head, as her legs moved rapidly.  
Yuqi figured it was because of the cold, and the girl was wearing no more than a thin t-shirt and a pair of flowy pants.

“Excuse me.” she said calmly as she put the tray down on the workbench.  
Gahyeon looked up at her with big eyes.  
“I got you food.” the banshee said and started gripping the ends of her hoodie, bringing it over her head.

Gahyeon shivered when the stranger walked closer to her, shirtless, while holding her hoodie forwards.  
“I can see you’re freezing.” Yuqi said with an apologetic smile. “I agree with you, it really cold in here.”  
The banshee shook the hoodie in her hands, as to signalise for Gahyeon to take it. No of them realised the witch still was locked to her chair, before she tried to reach for it but was stopped immediately and grunted.  
Yuqi figures that it wouldn’t hurt to let her go, and so she did just that, because tying her up in the first place was way beyond Yuqi’s morals.

Standing behind the body, she saw how Gahyeon brought both hands up and and blew on the red marks around her wrist.   
“I’m sorry they tied you up.” Yuqi said and walked back around again. “Although it is no excuse, they’re both still alphas in learning.”  
She got the tray back and placed it in Gahyeon’s lap. The witch dug in, pressing the jelly covered bread in her mouth, along with a couple of grapes. She took a big sip of the juice that was halfway empty.

“Thank you.” Gahyeon said between her chewing.  
Yuqi smiled as the stranger girl spoke to her.  
“It’s the least I can do.” Yuqi said. “Look. I don’t want to keep you here. I would let you go right now if I could. But I know you want your brother, and they- we won’t give him to you unless you help us.”  
Gahyeon has stopped eating, and just took the words in. She seemed to reflect on something as her eyebrows furrowed and she stared deeply at the banshee.  
“I will help you, but I need a spell book.”  
“Sure.” Yuqi quickly answered.  
“Is he safe?” Gahyeon then spoke, not breaking eye contact with Yuqi.  
“Safe is a strong word.” the banshee said. “No one is ever safe. But one of our omegas takes care of him the best she can.”

Gahyeon figured it was the girl who was here earlier, and she did seem protective enough to really care for him. But did that mean he was in a household full of werewolves? That can’t be, the girl in front of her did not smell or feel like one.  
“What are you?” she asked, and it seemed to caught Yuqi off guard, but that didn’t stop her from answering.  
“All of the others are werewolves.” Yuqi explained with a smile. “But don’t worry, the only one who actually would be able to hurt you without starting to cry, happens to be the exact one I spend the most time with. I’ll make sure she doesn’t touch you.”  
“What are you then?” Gahyeon asked, wrinkling her forehead as she got the answer.  
“A banshee.”  
“You’re not.” the witch said, confused why the girl was lying or if she was lying at all.  
And Yuqi looked just as confused.  
“What am I then?” she asked, being too curious to hold it back.

Suddenly, an old memory popped back into Yuqi. The scene in front of a table with red walls around her, as a red man was in front of her and one slightly behind her, by a machine that looked too modern for her time.  
“What are you Yuqi?” said one of the men in a sharp tone.  
“A banshee!” she apparently screamed out as tears filled her eyes, without actually knowing she opened her mouth, but she still felt the pain of the electricity flowing into her body.  
“Don’t lie to me!” he screamed back louder.  
“I’m not lying!” Yuqi cried over and over, more strikes getting into her body as she did so.  
And just like that, the ‘banshee’ was back in the outhouse, with an eating Gahyeon in front of her.

“Focus on that pot.” the witch said and pointed towards a can that once was filled with tomato sauce.  
After some questioning, Yuqi did as told and fixated her eyes on the metal jar. Nothing happened, and Yuqi rolled her eyes. Of course nothing would happen, she was a banshee, not a witch. But then, without warning, parts flew all over the room with a thud. It wasn’t loud enough to make someone scream, but it made Yuqi’s feet leave the ground for a few seconds.  
“What the fu-“  
”A banshee would just stare at it” Gahyeon interrupted Yuqi’s use of word. “A witch would make it float. You made it explode.”  
“What does that make me?” Yuqi asked, studying the place the can just had been at.  
“I don’t know.” Gahyeon answered  
“But I wake up screaming so often.” Yuqi said. “And I dream of the future.”  
“But you didn’t feel me coming, did you?” Gahyeon asked and Yuqi shook her head. “Then you’re not a banshee.”

Once Gahyeon was done eating, and Yuqi was done asking unanswered questions, she left the small house with the empty tray in her hands.   
It wasn’t until the cold air met her skin that she realised her hoodie still was resting on Gahyeon, who she’d left secretly untied in the room behind her.

She saw the brown eyes staring back at her through the same window, now wide open.  
Without having to actually touch the knob to the rusty, white backdoor, it shot open and Yuqi was pulled inside by the alpha’s hands.  
Behind her was everyone else in the household, except for Soojin who was in the kitchen, probably to prepare the food.  
“Are you okay? Did she touch you?” Soyeon asked quickly, the panic growing by the minute.  
“No, no, no.” Yuqi answered, smiling because of Soyeon’s state. “I’m good. She was just cold so I gave her my hoodie.”  
“What did she say?” Minnie asked, Miyeon sitting tightly beside her with an arm hugging the beta’s arm.  
“We need a spell book.” Yuqi answered while Soyeon wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.  
“And where do we find that?”  
“The forbidden section at any library. Just show that you’re supernatural and they’ll let you in, apparently.”

They all looked around at each other. If someone just had walked into the room, they’d thought that all the girls hated each other, since all eyes went up and down everyone’s figure. But no one had walked in, so everyone in the room knew exactly what the others were thinking.

“I was thinking about going right away, but I need someone to drive me.”  
If it was a month ago, the answer who the driver was would clear. But now, since at least three more people had driven the car without actually knowing how, most girls in the room stepped forward.  
“I-“ started the smallest alpha, but was caught off.  
“I’ll go.” Miyeon said, but Minnie grabbed her arm. “I haven’t been out in ages.”  
“But you’re only just turned.” Minnie said with her puppy eyes while tugging on the skin.  
“Yeah, it’s not safe.” Soyeon agreed.  
“I’m the strongest among us now.” Miyeon said and refused to lean back in Minnie’s hold. “I’m sure I can handle an old librarian.”

And they didn’t try to convince her anymore, cause they knew it wouldn’t help at all. Besides, her argument was true. If something were to happen, no one was stronger than the hybrid.   
With that, the two started making their way to the car. Yuqi had a new hoodie, which she probably took from Soyeon.   
While the hybrid unlocked the car, and the whatever-she-was walked in, the short haired alpha called Miyeon back.

“Take care of her, okay?” she said worriedly, eyeing the passenger seat.  
“Someone’s worried.” Miyeon teased with a crooked smile.  
“Shut up.” she got her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get her back to you.” Miyeon reassured and then looked back into the house where her girlfriend was spaced out on the couch. “While we’re on the girlfriend subject-“  
“She’s not my girlfriend!”  
“-make sure the wreck in there doesn’t explode.”  
“Miyeon!” Yuqi shouted, having her head hanging out from the car.  
“Coming!” Miyeon shouted back, gave Soyeon a last glance, as well as Minnie, and then walked to Yuqi.

**********************

“What if she accidentally, like... eats someone?” Minnie was stressing, shaking her knees as if she was running a marathon.  
“She won’t eat anyone.” Soyeon tried to calm her.  
“What if?”  
“Then I’m sure they’re smart enough to come up with something.” Soojin joined the conversation, Shuhua lingering behind her.

Shuhua pressed a piece of bread into her mouth, one covered with a red substance.  
Minnie watched as some substance stayed on her cheek, and when Soojin cleaned it up with her thumb.   
“I have to tell you guys something.” Soyeon said after clearing the throat. “It’s about Yuqi.”  
“What’s up?” Minnie asked as soon as she heard the girl’s name.  
“We- Yuqi and I- we kind of-“ Soyeon was interrupted by a loud thud and all heads turned around to the backdoor. 

There stood a large man with gleaming red eyes, but a different red than Soyeon’s now had turned. A darker red. All of them could recognise the colour in vampire eyes. Behind him stood two smaller men with the same eyes.

“Well hello.” the nearest man said, alarmist laughing as he did so.  
Soojin brought the cooing baby to her chest and pressed him close. Shuhua went protectively in front of them when she saw the men eyeing the two.  
“Aren’t you a little too young to have a baby?” Soojin simply hugged him tighter while Shuhua growled, her werewolf side had awoken as well.   
“Why are you here?” Soyeon stepped forward and let her fangs haunt them.

***********************

“Let’s say you kissed your ex, does that mean you’re back together?” Miyeon asked out of no where as the two walked down the isles.  
Apparently it had been on her mind since last night. Well, early this morning.  
“What?” Yuqi asked but wouldn’t let her eyes leave the isles she was studying.  
“I’m just asking for a friend.”  
“A friend? Last time I checked none of you had friends outside of your pack.” the younger- but older -banshee- but not banshee -was now turned towards the omega- but now hybrid, but still omega.  
”Well-”  
”I’ve never been in a relationship, but If I were to kiss someone that to me would pretty much mean we were.” Yuqi said and turned back to the books.

The shelves were brown and old, and probably hadn’t been cleaned for a very long time. In some areas you could see the dirt particles clog into groups.  
All books looked untouched. There were probably not that many creatures allowed into this section, but Miyeon’s fangs were enough for them to get in.

“Just ask her if you’re unsure.” and that was Yuqi’s final word until her hand landed on an old, green book. “I think this is it.”  
She placed it on a nearby table, and let her fingers travel over the cover where no letters were written.  
“How do you know?”  
“I just do.”

They turned back around, and walked the isle they’d been walking for the last ten minutes.  
“So... you’ve never dated anyone?” Miyeon teased.  
“I was born over two hundred years ago, dating wasn’t really a thing you did back then.” Yuqi answered, looking to her left where Miyeon walked.  
“But you haven’t ‘smolded’ with anyone or whatever?”  
“‘Smolded’?”  
“You’ve never been in love?” Miyeon’s voice was sharper than before, but she still had a grin on her face.  
“Oh...” Yuqi said, facing forward. “I wasn’t really an interest to any of the boys. When I came from China- yes, I’m from China -I couldn’t speak any Korean. And when I learned Korean, everyone thought I was a witch. And they killed me.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Miyeon couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
“Oh, no.” Yuqi brushed it off with a smile. “I’ve had some time to heal.” she joked and Miyeon laughed out a slight bit of air. “Besides, none of the boys were my type.”  
“You have a type?” Miyeon asked, now turned towards her as they walked the halls.  
“Not really.”  
“How did you know then?”  
“No boys at all are my type.” Yuqi said, a little more quiet than she’d said anything else.  
“Oh, you’re one of us?” Miyeon smiled happily.  
“I thought you knew already?”  
“I had my assumptions.”

“You’re from China?” Miyeon asked.  
They were now in the car, Yuqi was fastening her seatbelt as Miyeon turned the key.  
“Yeah. They took me here when I was about twelve.”  
“Why?”  
“To marry someone, probably. I don’t really know, they never told me.”  
They rolled down the street.  
“Who are ‘they’?”   
“My mother and the man who took me over the border.”   
“Have you ever thought of going back home?”  
“Well, I’ve been locked in a cave for the last two centuries. I couldn’t go back even if I wanted to. And now everyone I knew is dead. There’s nothing for me there.” Yuqi said, looking out the window as if she was in a dramatic movie. “Besides,” she turned her head, “you’re my family now. This is my home.”

*******************

“Where is the banshee?” the red-eyes-man asked sharply.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Soyeon answered, moving her hand for everyone to stand behind her, which they did.  
“Let’s see.” he breathed in deeply. “You have a powerless baby, an omega in heat and a beta. That leaves only the two of you as a threat, but considering your... size, we could take you out in seconds.”  
Soyeon growled.  
“I’ll ask you once more,” he walked close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead, “where is Yuqi?”  
“Not. Here.” Soyeon said between her teeth.  
“There’s nowhere else she could be-“ one of the men said behind him, almost desperately but the biggest man brought up his hand and held it in front of his face.  
“I guess we’ll just wait for her to get back then.”

He shoved Soyeon to the side, making her hair fall in front of her face as he shoved Minnie who was right behind her.  
With a grin, he sat down on the couch, jumping up and down while brushing his hand over the armrest.  
“I like this couch.” he said, still smiling.  
Soyeon got back to her earlier place, now bringing Minnie to the side of her, as the Thai eyed the two men still standing by the door. “Come sit with me, sweet omega.”  
“I think not.” Shuhua growled at him.  
“Oh I see,” he laughed, “she’s your omega. I would guess you weren’t claimed at all, considering your problem you have going on there.”  
He pointed to her lower region, and she turned uncomfortably.  
“They don’t know, do they?” he asked, his smile only growing wider.  
“Stop trying to talk to her.” Soyeon threw in.  
She would’ve let Shuhua do it, but the alpha was turning too red (out of anger probably) to be able to form a sentence at all.  
“We’re just having a nice conversation, pup. Noting more.”  
“It’s not a conversation if only one is talking.” the beta stated angrily, brows furrowed and eyes wide.  
“If I were you,” he widened his eyes at her, “I would shut my mouth. As of now, you’re the most vulnerable in here. We don’t want my friends to bring you to our captured alphas, do we? They haven’t been with anyone in weeks, who knows what they would do to you, beta.”  
“I’m not powerless.” she talked back, and Soyeon fully agreed with her words.  
“I think your title says otherwise.”

“What the fuck is going on here?” all eyes turned towards the girls standing in the door opening.  
“Yuqi, run!” Soyeon screamed, the other girls joined with her.  
Yuqi looked at them confused and barely even reacted when Miyeon grabbed her arm and pulled her with her.  
Since Miyeon’s speed was incredibly fast, Yuqi only felt the air hit her face as she basically flew in the air. Her only security for not smashing to the ground was Miyeon’s one hand, as her other was hugging the spell book.  
When Miyeon finally stopped, they were back at the house, but on the backside.  
Through the open backdoor they saw the four girls staring out the other door, and Miyeon shouted for them which instantly made them turn around and run out.

“Gahyeon, we’re leaving.” Miyeon said and opened the door, surprised when she already was clear to go.  
“I had a feeling.” she said, and walked straight out.   
“What’s happening?” Yuqi asked, looking around at all of their faces.

She saw how Soyeon studied her more than normal. She looked her up and down. It was the same thing Shuhua did to Soojin once the older had been put by herself, but Yuqi didn’t want to admit that to herself just yet.  
“They’re after you.” Minnie quickly explained.  
“I was able to brush them off but they’ll be back any minute.”   
“Okay, Yuqi you go with Miyeon since she’s the quickest and I’ll take Gahyeon, is everyone okay with that?” they nodded, and Soyeon smiled at the democracy. “Let’s go.”  
“Where are we even go-“ Yuqi started dating but before she could finish, she was already flying in the air again.

Everything moved too quickly for her to be able to make out anything at all, making her grip on Miyeon form into a back hug. In only a matter of minutes, they were standing in front of a long building. Not particularly high, just wide to both sides. It had multiple windows everywhere, making the brown tile more interesting. On one wall there was clock. It was only early in the afternoon. 

“You’re bringing me back to hell?” Shuhua said once she stopped beside them. “I thought I’d never see this place again once I graduated.”  
“It’s the only place I could think of.” Miyeon said. “It was this or my ex’s house, and I don’t think we want to walk straight into an orgy.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Minnie, who was very much out of breath, said behind Miyeon.  
The hybrid rolled her eyes and hit Minnie on her chest, probably lower and harder than she intended to. But to be fair, Minnie for sure deserved that. They were considered a vulnerable relationship right now, so the Thai had to be careful with everything she said, and Miyeon wanted to make her remember that.

“This is your old school?” Soojin asked, probably having heard to many stories generated in this building.  
“Yup.” Shuhua said and walked up to the doors.  
They were locked.  
But luckily, Shuhua was, unlike preppy Miyeon, quite a troublemaker and therefore knew her way around the forbidden parts of the school.

Just around the corner from the main doors, there was a small opening leading right into the girl’s locker room. Shuhua used it as an escape exit more than once, and it seemed like it still was in duty. It was covered with the same blue box that had hid it once Shuhua used it everyday.  
Once they tried to push themselves inside, the younger alpha realised how it had shrunk. Or how she had grown. Probably the latter.  
After her came Yuqi, and then the baby and after him everyone else plopped out into the room.   
There were dirty gym clothes everywhere, just like when Miyeon and Shuhua had changed in here for P.E. all those times. And the scribbles of mean comments and explicit drawings still covered the walls.

“It looks the exact same.” Miyeon was the first one to say, and Shuhua was quick to agree.  
“Let’s go to the gymnasium.” Shuhua said and led them all there.  
Yuqi got a tingling sensation in her entire body once they walked into the big hall, and it didn’t take long until she was laying on the floor, screaming out of her lungs as a loud beeping sound filled her head.

Suddenly, she was back too many years to count, to her safe home back in Beijing.  
The walls were the same mint colour, and   
her mom was looking at her the same way she’d done the night before Yuqi was taken away. The woman’s eyes were big, like they would pop out anytime.   
“Do you know what this means, Song Yuqi?” her mother asked, and without even realising she did Yuqi moved her head from side to side. “This means you can’t stay here. The other banshees will feel you, just like I did last night.”  
“Mommy, I don’t understand.” twelve year old Yuqi spoke in her first language that felt too distant for the two hundred plus year old Yuqi, but she could still understand every word.  
“I woke up screaming last night.” her mother said with tears threatening to fall. “I’ve somewhere always known you’re not like us, but I didn’t want to admit it. But yesterday, my mind forced me to acknowledge it. You’re not like us, you’re not a banshee.”  
“What am I then?” she spoke in a high-pitched voice, again without realising she did.  
“I don’t know.” she said and looked down.  
She took a deep breath before continuing forward to Yuqi and placed a hand on he child’s face. “What I do know, my dear daughter, is that you can’t stay here. You won’t be safe here. I’ll find a way to save you it it will be the last thing I do.”  
She kissed Yuqi’s forehead.  
“Do you understand? Yuqi?”

“Yuqi!” and just like that the Chinese woke up in the same time period as before, two centuries after her own. “God, you have to stop doing that! You’re scaring us to death!” Minnie exclaimed.  
“Dude, I’m sorry.” Yuqi said, but everyone could hear she didn’t mean the last word. “I can’t blame my brain for giving me back my memories. I do think it could’ve decided to do it a different way, but you can’t be too greedy.”  
Minnie slapped her cheek lightly and moved her knees away from Yuqi’s head, making it hit the floor harshly. The other girls were hovered above her, and the not-banshee smiled awkwardly at them.  
“Your banshee brain is going to be the death of me.” Shuhua said before lending the almost same aged girl a hand and getting her up.  
Just like Soyeon calling her ‘friend’, Shuhua calling her ‘banshee’ didn’t ring right. Not anymore at least.

Hours passed of the girls wandering around the school, and the two with the biggest age gap between them told old stories. Miyeon’s always involved her boyfriend, making Minnie more and more irritated the more stores she said, but she kept quiet.  
Shuhua’s was more how she fought with her classmates and teachers, and that one time she made the principal cry. Soyeon made a mental note to ask her about the technique later.

They ended up gathering in the auditorium once it started getting dark and Minnie and Miyeon brought back snacks from the teacher’s private room. No one would know it was them once they opened the empty fridge tomorrow morning.  
“Try focusing or something.” Shuhua said, looking at Gahyeon who was trying to master the spell. “Minnie always says to focus on her voice or scent, try doing that.”  
“Shu, that won’t work on her. She’s a witch, remember?” Minnie said, hitting Shuhua lightly on the back of her head as she did so.  
“Ouch! She’s still supernatural!” Shuhua tried to defend herself.  
“Yeah, well, a cat is an animal but does that mean it can talk to a bird?” everyone teamed up against Shuhua, even her own girlfriend.  
“Of course!” Shuhua exclaimed.  
“Shut up!” Gahyeon suddenly said sharply and louder than she’d said anything so far. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“She’s really tempered, that witch.” Soyeon joked, as she looked down  
at the group from the platform with multiple seats.  
They were far enough from the girls not to hear what they had to ‘shut up’ about, but close enough to see whatever they were doing.  
“Not worse than you.” Yuqi teased and Soyeon looked back with an offended smile and hit her shoulder.  
“Hey!” she said as she punched again.  
Yuqi laughed.  
“That thing earlier, you said you got a memory back.” Soyeon changed subject to something she’d been thinking about for the last hours. “Anything important?”  
“I... I guess so.” Yuqi said, and looked back at her. “When I went to visit Gahyeon, she said I didn’t feel like a banshee. And I made a can explode, showing I definitely wasn’t one. But she doesn’t know what I am.”  
Soyeon gestured for her to continue.  
“I guess that whole experience triggered my memory, because this time I was back to before my death, before I got to Korea even. It was the day my mom told me I had to leave my village, and her. She’d felt that I was different, but she couldn’t feel what I was either.”  
“That’s... interesting.” Soyeon said, studying Yuqi’s face. “Neither banshee or a witch could tell what you are, that’s really unusual. I knew you smelled something different. You don’t smell human like a banshee would, but I can’t place your scent.”  
“Make that neither a banshee, witch or a werewolf can tell what I am.” Yuqi added, highering her eyebrows as she did so. “It’s really frustrating.”  
“I’ll help you find out.” Soyeon said and grabbed her hand. “I promise. But for now, you’re just Yuqi.”  
“Just Yuqi?” Yuqi looked into her deep eyes.  
“Just Yuqi.” she replied with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

The ‘just Yuqi’ looked at Soyeon’s smile. Well, not her smile exactly. She looked at her plump lips. Yuqi saw how the smile slowly disappear and was exchanged into two parted, pink lips. She felt Soyeon’s breath getting heavier and the intensity building around them. When she looked up into the alpha’s eyes, they too were staring at a pair of lips. When the older looked up, Yuqi saw nothing else than lust in her eyes, and she felt it too once warm breaths hit her mouth.  
Soyeon started leaning in, but didn’t let her eyes leave Yuqi. Maybe to make sure she didn’t run away. Noting would stop them this time. Not Soyeon’s worry of it being wrong in some way, and not anything else. She was going to meet those lips for the first time, she was going to claim Yuqi as her own.

“Hey! You two!” Minnie shouted loudly which made the both of them jump.  
“What now?” Soyeon asked and Yuqi smiled because of how annoyed she sounded.  
“Get back here before she destroys the place!” Minnie screamed and pointed at the witch who was focusing maybe a little too hard on the wrong spell.  
With a roll of her eyes, and then an apologetic look, Soyeon turned her head back to Yuqi.  
“I’m sorry.” she said quietly.  
“It okay.” Yuqi giggled. “We’ll have time for that after we’ve saved the world.”


	19. The night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

“You’ve been intensely staring at them the last thirty minutes.” Shuhua said as she sat down beside her girlfriend on the bleachers. “If I didn’t know how much you like him, I’d say it’s her you’re interested in.”  
Soojin was watching Gahyeon playing with her little brother, and kissing his cheeks whenever she got the chance.  
“I thought you were busy planning.” Soojin said, while her eyes rapidly left the siblings and shifted to Shuhua instead.  
“No one seems to appreciate my very funny comments,” she said and put emphasis on the ‘very funny’, “and I’d rather be here with you.”  
She grabbed the older’s hand. Their eyes met once again, but Soojin looked away ashamed. She’d been lying to Shuhua for the last week, and that’s breaking their first rule. But what hurt the most was the fact that Shuhua seemed kinda of fine about it.  
“Soojin...” Shuhua said and lead her head back and then let her hand stay on the omega’s cheek.  
The girl looked down as a reply, and was shocked when she felt lips on her own. They just stayed there enough for Soojin to want more.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” the alpha simply said and stroke her thumb over Soojin’s skin.  
The older girls was startled, but she knew it was coming. Just not right after that.  
“I-“ she started saying but stopped herself to think about a clear answer, so that she didn’t send the wrong signals.  
“If it’s me... that is the problem, then I can stay away from you. You could just maybe ask Soyeon...” her voice cracked more than once.  
“No, no, no. You can’t think that’s the case.” Soojin said and fully turned towards Shuhua, and intertwined both their hands. “There were just other things to focus on. I wanted to be helpful instead of staying away like I always does... It has nothing to do with you. I love you more than ever, okay?”  
“You don’t stay away-“  
“I do. Don’t you remember when you guys found Yuqi? I begged you to lock us in. You didn’t want to, Miyeon didn’t want to, but I begged you.”  
“That’s not the same thing.” Shuhua rejected everything she said.  
“It is.” Soojin said and looked down once again. “But this time I could help, and I didn’t want to focus on anything else.”  
“I understand.” Shuhua said and squeezed her hands around Soojin’s hands.

After a pause, Shuhua leaned in again but placed her lips on Soojin’s forehead this time. She took a deep inhale and then chuckled to herself with their foreheads against each other.  
“How could I not have figured it out...” she muttered with a smile, her eyes watching Soojin who chuckled.  
“I was surprised myself.” Soojin said, sharing Shuhua’s smile. “But I showered myself with perfume and changed clothes as soon as I smelled the scent.”  
“And you stayed away from me.” Shuhua said, now serious and both their smiles disappeared.  
“I’m sorry.” Soojin said with regretful eyes. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
She leaned in and pressed her lips against Shuhua’s, only softly kissing her before pulling away.  
“You better.” Shuhua said with a smile and leaned in again.

**********************

”I feel like I’ve been on this road more than I’ve been at home lately.” Soyeon states as Miyeon presses the pedal.  
“You probably have.” Yuqi said, clammed between her and Shuhua.  
Shuhua hadn’t failed to noticed how their hands had been intertwined since the moment they sat, no, pressed down into their seat.  
“I think I’ve basically memorised the way now.” Miyeon agreed from the driver’s seat.  
Minnie was pressed into Gahyeon’s side, as both of them tried to fit as shotgun.  
“Where are we going?” Gahyeon asked.  
It completely unknown to her to her where the strangers were taking her. She could only trust them for her brother’s best, but she could admit that they’d begun to win her over. It was something about the way they all deeply cared for each other.

“Basically, Yuqi lived in a cave for an eternity-“  
“Two.”  
“-and then she miraculously got out-“  
“I found her passed out right outside.”  
“-but we accidentally set free dark spirits-“  
“I almost died.”  
“-and now we have to get them back inside.” Soyeon finally ended with a loud exhale.  
“Plus, we have some vampires chasing us. And we have no idea why.” Shuhua added, only confusing Gahyeon more.  
“And somewhere in all that mess you decided to take in my brother?” she asked, furrowing her brows.  
“That was all Soojin’s deed.” Yuqi pointed towards the slightly annoyed girl beside Shuhua.  
“But it led us to her so it was a genius deed, if you ask me.” the attacker girl shot back, and scoffed quietly as she did so.

“What are those?” Gahyeon asked and held her finger in the direction of the girl holding her brother, specifically at her neck.  
“Bite marks.” Shuhua said back, quite aggressively.  
“Why?”  
“Being a witch, you don’t really know much about what’s going on around you.” the younger alpha said, making the girls say her name sharply and Yuqi hitting her.  
“It’s just like a protection mark. It helps protecting her.” Minnie simply answered.  
“Why don’t anyone else have one?” she searched all of their necks.

Minnie and Miyeon looked at each other, both giving off agreeing glances.  
“Well-“ Minnie started but was quickly cut off.  
“We decided not to get them.” Miyeon answered.  
“Fair enough.” Gahyeon said, studying the couple’s face. “What about you two?”  
“I-I’m an alpha.” Soyeon was startled. “As you already know.”  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“And you Yuqi?” no one in the car failed to notice the slight change of her voice when she spoke to the creature, and they all knew who Gahyeon’s favourite was.  
“I guess no one has offered.” she answered simply, while looking at Soyeon from the corner of her eye.  
“Shit, that’s my job. Isn’t it?” Minnie facepalmed and looked back. “I’m sorry, I should’ve offered.”  
“It’s okay.” Yuqi answered, waiting for Soyeon to say something, but she didn’t.  
“Your ‘job’?” the witch asked. “What does that mean?”  
“Well... marking someone is a bit intimate. You have to really like someone as a friend, or more.” Minnie answered, recalling being told this by Soojin too many years ago.  
“I thought you were with her?” Gahyeon pointed out,  
“I am.” and Miyeon smiled.  
“Then, why do you mark her?”  
“You sure ask a lot of questions...hehehe.” Soyeon said nervously.

Yuqi noticed how the alpha tried to keep her gaze away from Yuqi’s neck, but failed multiple times. With a teasing smile, the younger brushed away the bits of hair covering it, letting Soyeon have a full view.  
“Why don’t you do it?” Gahyeon asked, obviously referring to the panicked girl.  
“I- w-we... My-“  
“Soyeon just mark her already. It’s obvious both of you want it.” Shuhua exclaimed from Yuqi’s side, and both of the attacked girls gave her a warning glare.  
When Yuqi looked back at Soyeon, her glare instantly formed into a faked smile, one where only the teeth were smiling.  
“I’m ready if you are.” Yuqi said and tilted her head again.  
Soyeon looked from Yuqi’s eyes to the ones around the car, even Miyeon’s eyes were on them. She waited for a nod, as if she needed allowance that she could do it. When Minnie gave her one, she led her eyes to Yuqi’s neck.

If she was a vampire, the neck would look like an entire meal she would want to consume as quickly as possible. She wasn’t a vampire, but she still could feel the thirst.  
With one last look into Yuqi’s eyes, Soyeon leaned in to her neck. She let her lips meet it first, while she prepared her fangs.  
Yuqi shivered at the sensation. She was ready for the pain, but not for this. Soyeon’s lips landed softly, only brushed over the skin.  
Then, Yuqi felt the hard stones pierce trough her neck. The pain was the same as the first time, she would probably never get used to it. But she felt something different when it was Soyeon biting mer and not Minnie. She somehow made Yuqi feel warm, even though the stinging was getting heavier.  
But then, Soyeon pulled away. Yuqi almost didn’t want her to, but stopping her wouldn’t be good for her neck. She still had a human’s healing after all.

“Aww.” she heard Minnie say, which broke her bubble. “I love young love.”  
“What are we then?” Miyeon asked, ignoring the glares from both Soyeon and Yuqi.  
“Oh, we’re already married and have, like, two or three kids.” Minnie explained, smiling at Miyeon as she did so.  
The older girl leaned to the side, but still kept her eyes on the road. Minnie met her halfway and pressed their lips together in a sweet but hungry kiss.  
“Ew.”  
“Stooooop!”  
“Not in front of your children!”  
The girls pulled away a bit, with wide smiles on their faces. They looked at each other with glimmering eyes before Minnie leaned in once more for a quick kiss. She fell back in her seat, with slightly red cheeks.  
“Do that when you’re alone. You don’t see us kissing each other’s faces off in a car full of our friends.” Shuhua complained and wrapped her arms around her chest.  
Miyeon and Minnie both chuckled before Minnie put her hand on Miyeon’s thigh and lightly brushed over it.

**********************

”It’s so weird being back where it all started.” Minnie said, looking down at the place she’d found Yuqi unconscious.  
“Funny to think that all of this happened just because Minnie has a small bladder.” Shuhua joked with her hand in Soojin’s hand.  
“Hey!”

The air around them was damp from the heat of the day turning into the cold of the night. On the sky, a few stars started appearing and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. It was just a few days before the werewolves’ night, so the gleaming white ball was not full yet.  
The hard sand they walked on moved back and forth, not seeming to decided where it would land.  
They walked around the big, sandy stone and found the familiar opening. To anyone else, it would just be a simple cave, but it wasn’t just a simple cave. It was the home to all the hundreds- thousands of spirits they’d let walk the streets.

The coldness hit Miyeon right as she walked in, and she couldn’t help but feel at unease.  
“Guys, is this really right?” she asked, turning to the seven and preventing them from going inside.  
“I mean, we don’t really have a choice.” Minnie said right in front of her.  
“It’s okay Miyeon. You’re stronger than anyone in there.”  
“But not stronger than anyone out there.”

Everyone turned around as they heard a females high scream.  
“Yuqi!” Soyeon shouted out of her lungs.

In the distance, you world be able to hear the scream. It would signal you that something you not wanted to se was happening there, and you would run away as quickly as you could. But what would frighten you the most, would be the uncountable number of craws spreading across the sky and heading away from the place.

The birds went unnoticed to Yuqi, who, with all force she had, tried to get out of the man’s tight grip around her chest. His forearm was bigger than her head, so trying to fight it off was impossible.  
“Let go of her!” she heard Minnie shout and looked up to see her friends stand before her, all with the same expression of worry and surprise.  
“So-Soyeon...” Yuqi mouthed and moved her eyes to behind them.  
The girl turned around and saw seven- no, ten vampires. Everyone showing their fangs through a smirk.  
Soon, the werewolves began shifting uncomfortably where they stood, and half of them turned their backs to Yuqi, to protect them all from the creatures behind. 

“I see you’ve met all my friends now.” the same, large man from before walked in from the side.  
His voice echoed as he stood beside Yuqi and brushed a hand over her cheek.  
“I have yet to meet three of yours, it seems like.”  
He slowly walked towards the girls with a wide smirk. Soyeon glared at him with squeezed eyes, but anyone would be able to see the red gleaming through.  
“You’re the one we almost killed, right?” he said, looking down at Miyeon. “I’m utterly sorry for how one of my men behaved. But there’s nothing to worry about,” he leaned in close to her ear, “he won’t be a problem anymore.”  
His arm reached up to her shoulder and he squeezed it while looking at her neck. She scoffed at him, would’ve moved away if she could, but the vampire’s grip was too strong. Their eyes met, and Miyeon had to focus hard control herself not to bite into that smirk of his.  
“Let’s spare this one. I like her.” he said before squeezing her shoulder one last time and then moved away from her.

Minnie was quick to grab her arm as soon as the man walked away. She looked around at the faces, giving them a warning look. Some of them only stared at her as a reply, and some chuckled. Miyeon walked a few steps closer to Minnie, just enough to smell her scent.

“I’m guessing you’re the witch.” he said and stared as Gahyeon. “I’m sorry, but you will have to go first.”  
He made quick moves to stand behind her, tilted her head and kept his fangs only a few centimetres from her neck. Gahyeon breathes deeply, and squeezed her eyes shut. The group of werewolves rapidly turned their heads and Soyeon was just about to attack him when he started laughing.  
“Relax, baby.” he laughed. “Killing you now would spoil all the fun.”  
He walked away from her, and made sure to bump into Soyeon as he did so, making the girl take a few steps forward.  
“Speaking of baby, where is the creature?” his eyes searched through the girls, and when he saw Soojin turn around with a bump hidden beneath her jacket, he got a clear answer. “Right, you’re the mommy.”  
He stared at her, studying her growl starting to build up.  
“I’m unlucky I have a sweet spot for omegas.” he smirked. “Both literally and figuratively.”  
He turned around and took a few steps away. “When we’re done here, make sure to take the omega for me.” 

Shuhua growled, and Minnie had to hold her back. Soyeon quickly joined her growl with a louder one, gaining everyone’s attention.  
“End of the fun.” she said sharply. “What do you even want with us?”  
He started laughing again, forcing everyone else to join him with his hand movements.  
“You haven’t heard of the prophesy?” he mocked them.  
“What fucking prophesy?” Shuhua hissed.  
“Well,” he started, “when are you born, little dove?” he turned to Yuqi who kept her angry gaze away from him. “Around the 1800s, right?”  
“1798.” she mouthed quietly.  
“What was that? 1798?” he smirked. “Oh, you’re old, milady. Two hundred two years old.”  
“I’m twenty two.” she said.  
“Right, right.” he smiled. “Two hundred two years ago, a very famous sorcerer spread a prophesy to his people. He said that one day, when the streets are dark with spirits and the woods are shining of mysteries, sun and moon will work together to conquer.”  
“Conquer what?” Soyeon asked.  
“It’s believed to be the world.”  
“But you’re not sure?”  
“I’m one hundred thirty six, how would I know?” he looked around at his people who agreed with him in hums.

“If that was true, how come we’re already here to put them back? The spirits.” Minnie asked.  
“You’re free to do whatever with your power.” he said. “Either way, we’re here to destroy your plan.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we want the power, dummy.” he smirked yet again.  
“We won’t give it to you.” Soyeon hissed.  
“Well, then we have no other choice than to take it from you.” he chuckled and let his men slowly walk closer.

The first hand was laid on Shuhua, who quickly bit into it, making the grunt and take a few steps back. Then there were too many hands to count.  
Growling and hissing could be heard outside the cave. As Soyeon, Shuhua, Minnie and Miyeon tried to bite and hit and slash open the vampires’ skin, Soojin grabbed Gahyeon’s hand to get them both out of the pile of blood and sweat.  
She heard Shuhua whimper behind her, and it took all strength she had not to turn around and kill the person who hurt her, but this was more important.  
She lead them to the opening, his both of them behind a small stone and brought the boy out of her closed jacket.  
“Please, help us.” she begged and brought the baby towards Gahyeon who instantly grabbed him. “I know giving you Taeyeon is probably the worst thing I can do right now, but believe it or not, I still have a heart.” she joked, lifting the tense mood the slightest bit.  
“Don’t worry.” Gahyeon said back. “You’ve taken me this long, I won’t run away now.” she smiled.

Holding her brother close, Gahyeon closed her eyes and started mumbling words Soojin couldn’t understand.  
The omega looked up from their safe spot and saw Yuqi still struggling to get out of the hold. She saw claws being drawn and teeth being pierced through skin in the middle  
One of the vampires, a woman, turned around and laid her eyes on Soojin. With a hateful face, she started making her way towards her. The woman’s eyes were painted red, the same colour as the stains on her arm. It was her friend’s blood on a vampires arm. Maybe it was Shuhua’s. When she was close enough, Soojin didn’t hold back her strength. She quickly pressed all her claws into her chest, and saw the black liquid running out, and how the skin around it left its normal white tone to become redder. Soojin felt her breath disappear once the vampire got her own chest, and she stumbled back a few steps. The creature walked closer until Soojin was leaning against the stone Gahyeon was hiding behind, and the stranger pressed her face close. She smelled Soojin’s cheeks, down to her neck, and was just about to attack it when Soojin brought her claws into her skin again. Into the back this time. With a gasp, the woman backed away, but Soojin didn’t take out her claws. She felt the cloggy substance cover her hands and arms, and she started slowly but forcefully rip the skin apart. As if it was really strong fabric, it slowly separated into two different parts. Soojin breathes heavily when she saw the woman slowly loose all colour in her eyes, as she whimpered when she fell down to he ground. Soojin finally left her hands out, and hardly punched into the chest of the vampire. She got her hand through the rib cage, with more than one cry from the attack, and when she found the hard muscle, she quickly pulled it out. The woman whimpered one last time, before she fell completely to the ground. Her eyes were white globes, lifeless globes. The werewolf quickly threw the heart away as she prepared for her next attacker. She was going to protect Gahyeon and Taeyeon with all she had, if it so was her own life.

Yuqi dangled in the biggest vampire’s hold. Her feet wasn’t even touching the ground. She looked to Soojin and was met with her blue gaze. Yuqi quickly shifted her eyes to the body beside her, and the blood on her hands, and Yuqi smiled. Not because Soojin had killed someone, but because she’d done it on her own.  
“What are you smiling at, little devil?” the leading vampire asked and walked in front of Yuqi. She was the tiniest bit longer than him, but it wasn’t her own height she could thank.  
“Why are you capturing me? I’m not the biggest threat among us.” she ignored his question.  
“No, you definitely are not.” he said, eyeing her body up and down. “But you are the only person we need.”  
he smirked.  
“That-“ the leader said and pointed towards the fight, “is just for show. We could bring you with us right now, and they wouldn’t even notice.”  
“Just take me then.” she tried to reason. “Why do you have to kill my friends?”  
“I’ve always loved a good fight.” he said, and turned back to the fight.

Yuqi saw the smirk on his face, but what quickly caught her eyes were the black figures slowly starting to come closer to them. She didn’t only see them, she felt them too. She felt how her skin started tingling and how heart started pumping faster. With both her eyes, she couch the grey globes of one of them. They looked at her, and she immediately recognised the person. It was one of the men that had talked to her the first night she got to the cave, one of them Fiona saved her from.  
Now it started coming towards her, with half the spirits after him. The other half was continuing being sucked into the room. Her breath turned heavier when the got closer to her, and she shut her eyes when they were close enough to hurt her. But they didn’t. They stopped, as if waiting for Yuqi to say something. Yuqi’s capturer tightened the grip on her chest, and she tried to fight him off once more. That’s when the spirits started to attack him. They covered him with their own shadows, making him back away and let Yuqi out of his hold. She fell to the ground and felt a stone pierce into her knee, but that was noting to worry about now.

Yuqi saw Soyeon being tackled by two vampires at once. One of them tried to punch her skull in, and the other one tried to bite her arm. With just a single thought, the spirits parted half and half again, and some of them floated over to Soyeon where they quickly got the vampires of off her. The alpha turned around, and met Yuqi’s focused gaze. Turning back, she jumped on top of one of the vampires and without mercy dragged their heart out. She did the same thing with the other one before she quickly ran towards Yuqi.

Soojin saw how Shuhua struggled getting a vampire down to the ground as another one was trying to get her down, and how Miyeon was buried underneath four of them, while Minnie desperately tried to fight them off, as well as one clinging to her back. But then she saw how Soyeon left them, and that she left black clouds behind her. They slowly covered more and more of pile, until all Soojin could see was black swirls moving in a circle.  
She quickly turned back to Gahyeon who was shaking while bleeding from both her ears and her nose, as she mumbled the quiet words. The baby sat in her lap, pressing his head towards her chest as he kept his eyes closed.  
Looking back to Yuqi, who now was staring at the blackness, and having a Soyeon tugging on her arm, she saw the black spirits starting to spread around her, forming a wall. 

Yuqi focused on making the spirits pin every vampire down, which would make it easier for the werewolves to rip their hearts out. Soyeon tried to talk to her, but it was useless. Instead, she decided to help her. The large vampire behind her was covered with the blackness, and Soyeon soon found herself on top of him.

As the werewolves, with the help of the spirits, tried to kill their enemies, a woman walked out of the cave. She saw the black clouds covering the ground, and immediately figured who was behind it. With her eyes she searched through the ground, and saw the whispering girl first, until she saw her close friend in front of a black wall.  
“Yuqi!”  
Yuqi was quickly interrupted by the familiar tone, and she searched though the place until her eyes met Fiona’s. They started watering immediately as they met each other’s eyes.  
“You’re killing her.” Fiona mouthed and turned towards the shaking witch on the ground.  
Yuqi got the message immediately and used a new force to get her mind out of the spirits. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she tried to focus on something else. Whatever she could think of.  
“I’m always warm.” was the sentence that clouded her mind.

Fiona saw the spirits gathering up into one group, and make their way into the cave, and she smiled slightly.  
When she caught a proud Yuqi’s attention again, her smile was contagious. They had their eyes on each other, while more tears spilled down Yuqi’s cheek. Both of them knew what this meant, but they sucked at goodbyes.  
Not ignoring the force anymore, Fiona let herself being drawn back into the room. Her eyes fell on Yuqi’s for the last time, before she disappeared into the darkness.

“Is everyone okay?” Yuqi heard Soyeon say from behind her.  
“Okay is an exaggeration.” Minnie said while walking towards them hand in hand with Miyeon. “We’re all alive, and that’s enough.”

Shuhua quickly ran towards Soojin at the other side, and wrapped her arms around her as soon as she got close enough.  
“I love you.” Shuhua repeated, as if it was her last time saying it.  
Soojin grabbed her face and pressed their lips together, as if it was her first time tasting them.

With a thud, they heard the port close. Then, every soul had left the area and the craws were making their way back. Gahyeon wrapped her brother into a tight hug, as her breath still was heavy from earlier.  
Soojin and Shuhua helped her up, and together they walked towards the others.

Minnie held Yuqi in a tight hug, whispering something into her ear that made Yuqi smile.  
“Wait, where’s the leader?” Miyeon said, looking around at all the dead bodies.  
Then, they heard whimpering coming closer. They saw the vampire slowly walking towards them, from behind a cliff where he probably had hid the entire time.  
“Please, please...” he begged. “Spare me, please.”  
He fell down to his knees as soon as he was in front of them and held his hands together, lifting them towards the sky.  
His eyes were crying, but his voice was just scared.  
“Who wants to do it?” Soyeon asked, not having explain what ‘it’ was.  
“I’ll do it.” Miyeon said quickly. “He’s the reason I am what I am.”

The hybrid slowly walked towards him, not minding his begs and cries.  
“No, please, no. I never told him to bite... please, sweet person.” he whimpered.  
“You should’ve ran.” Miyeon said before placing both her hands on his head and quickly dragging it to the side, which she knew only would make him pass out.  
No matter what he’d done, she didn’t want him to die in pain, so when he was laying unconscious on the ground, Miyeon dug her hand into his chest and drugged it out with his heart.

Yuqi, who still had an arm around Minnie, felt her legs starting to swaddle as her head emptied more and more for every second that passed.  
She had tried to hold herself up, Minnie being the key point, but her legs couldn’t take it anymore.  
With Minnie’s arms around her, she fell to the ground. The beta followed her and luckily was able to place her knees under Yuqi’s head before it hit the ground.  
“Yuqi?” she asked which made everyone look their way.  
Soyeon quickly sat down and placed one of Yuqi’s hands in hers.  
“That’s it for the prophesy I guess.” she joked, but she felt the tears building up in her eyes again and the ones from Minnie dripping down into her forehead.  
“You’re dying.” Minnie said quietly.  
Everyone hovered down around them, and Shuhua placed her hand on Yuqi’s arm as Miyeon sat down beside Minnie, and Soojin sat down on her other side. Even Gahyeon joined them, with Taeyeon in her lap.  
“Wrong,” Yuqi coughed, “I’m already dead. I’m just fading.” she said, pointing down to her legs that slowly started to look like the blackness of the spirits, which then turned to nothing.  
“Let’s hope this time i don’t come back without my memories.” she joked again, and Minnie chuckled through her tears.  
“Memories or not, you were the best therapist I could ask for.” Miyeon said and squeezed har shoulder.  
“You know, all this time I thought we were the ones helping you, but you were actually helping us.” Shuhua said.  
“You’re realising that now?” Yuqi said, pretending to be annoyed. “You’re all helpless pieces of shit, every single one of you.”  
“Hey, you are too.” Gahyeon, to everyone’s surprise, joked back. “Wannabe banshee.”  
A moment passed, and Gahyeon’s breath stayed in her throat, before they started to chuckle and she could let it out.  
“We’ll never get to figure out what you really are.” Soyeon quietly said, and a tear fell down her cheek.  
“It’s okay.” Yuqi said and squeezed her hand. “I’m fine being just Yuqi.”  
“You were never ‘just Yuqi’.” Soojin said. “You’re so much more than we will ever be. I want you to know that. You helped all of us out of our shells, no one else have been able to do that.”  
“Thank you guys for...” her tears stopped, “this and everything else. I truly love you.”  
“We love you too.” Minnie spoke for all of them, and they agreed with nods.  
“And Gahyeon, thank you so much for helping us. Even though I can’t properly thank you, I’m sure my family will do it for me.”  
“Thank you for making my life more exciting. I’ll tell Taeyeon so much about you when he grows up.” she smiled at Yuqi and and her brother did too.  
Maybe babies weren’t too clueless.

Yuqi felt her grip around Soyeon loosen, and her brain started blurring everyone out.  
“Before I... g-go,” she slurred on her words, producing a Chinese accent for the first time since she learned Korean, “I want... one m-more thing...” she said.  
“What is that?” Soyeon said and grabbed her hand tighter.  
“Do you... want to take m-my last b-breath... Jeon Soyeon?” she pressed out her words.  
Soyeon’s tears met Yuqi’s chest as she leaned down, and the alpha let out a whimper before she led her mouth to Yuqi’s.  
“Of course...” she whispered before she leaned in and their lips finally met.  
Soyeon felt Yuqi fade away from underneath her, how the lips she’d been wanting for so long slowly disappeared. She opened her eyes, and were met with the empty ground.

**********************

One month later

“This one was her favourite.” Soyeon said, holding a cup of warm, flavoured water in her hands and being wrapped in a yellow hoodie.  
The one that was too big for her, but that had fit Yuqi perfectly.  
“You know,” Minnie started saying from Miyeon’s hold, having the same tea in her own grip, “I never actually drink tea.”  
And they laughed. As if an instinct, all of them brought the cups to their lips, and took a big sip of the warm substance.

“So within a month, we found a banshee, we became a prophesy, found out that the banshee actually wasn’t a banshee but she was two hundred years old, we let a bunch of spirits out of a cave, then found a witch and her brother who we almost adopted, only to bring those spirits back to the cave and kill a lot of vampires as we did so.” Shuhua summed up their month.  
“And we still haven’t gotten a bigger car.” Miyeon joked.  
“Speaking of Gahyeon and Taeyeon, does anyone have any updates?” Soyeon asked.  
“I talked to them yesterday.” Soojin said. “Gahyeon said they were going to America, and something about Disney World.”  
They took another sip, everyone together.

“She lived for the prophesy.” Miyeon said, playing with the spoon in her hand.  
“But if she truly did, she would still be here, right? Last time I checked, we never conquered the world.” Minnie said, turning her head back to look Miyeon, who she rested her back against, in her eyes.  
“I don’t think it’s supposed to be the world.” Soyeon said. “I think we conquered something else.  
“What did we conquer?” Shuhua, who was sharing the armchair with Soojin, asked.  
“I don’t know.” Soyeon said. “But I’m sure Yuqi knew.” she smiled at the name.  
“She really was something else.” Soojin said.  
“I mean, if she was able to turn cold hearted Soyeon into a sweetie, then she had to be.” Shuhua joked and everyone joined her laughter.  
“I mean it though, you two were really special.”  
“Do you think you’ll ever love again?” Minnie asked.  
“I hope so.” Soyeon answered. “I would hate being a fifth wheel the rest of my life.”

That night, when Minnie was snuggled into Miyeon’s side and Soojin and Shuhua held each other, Soyeon stood alone on the balcony.  
She studied the stars, tried to make out whatever form she could. Astrology wasn’t really her thing.  
“It makes me warm.” suddenly entered her mind and she remembered the last time she was here with Yuqi. When they almost kissed. Soyeon smiled to herself and felt her cheeks heat up.  
“I’m always warm.” she said out loud and chuckled with her words.  
“Song Yuqi...” she mouthed. “A part of my heart will always beat for you.”  
Soyeon could swear she heard Yuqi’s sweet chuckling above her, but when she looked up, there was no one there.

***********************

In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?  
In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.  
Often, you’ll need help figuring out who that is. You’ll need someone to guide you along the way, someone to show you your road.  
And in the end she will teach you, that the only one who can get you through the night, is yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for the last official chapter. I will post the last one soon, which will involve the guidelines I used while writing this story, and an alternative ending.
> 
> I’m so thankful for all the support I’ve gotten on this story, and I hope the ending isn’t disappointing. Thank you once again, I’m sorry for everything I’ve put your favourite girls through.


	20. Alternative ending + notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where stepping outside the door could lead to your death, and your best friend could turn out to be your enemy, are you ever really safe?
> 
> In this world, you will need someone to hold close. Someone who will get you through the night.

That night, Soyeon stood alone on the balcony.  
She studied the stars, tried to make out whatever form she could. Astrology wasn’t really her thing.  
“It makes me warm.” suddenly entered her mind and she remembered the last time she was here with Yuqi. When they almost kissed. Soyeon smiled to herself and felt her cheeks heat up.  
“I’m always warm.” she said out loud and chuckled with her words.  
“Song Yuqi...” she mouthed. “A part of my heart will always beat for you.”  
Soyeon could swear she heard Yuqi’s sweet chuckling above her, but when she looked up, there was no one there.

If it was anyone else, she probably would have shed a tear right then. But Yuqi didn’t deserve tears. She was too good for tears. So Soyeon’s smile widened.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she asked herself who the hell could be at her door in the middle of the night.  
She got her answer as she opened the door, and saw the barely clothed girl in front of her. She had a sweet smile on her face, and her arms were already wide for a hug.  
“Guess who’s back.”Yuqi joked, and Soyeon immediately jumped into her arms.  
“I thought you died.” Soyeon said against her neck.  
“I did,” they pulled away, “Two hundred years ago.”  
Soyeon playfully hit her shoulder.  
“You know what I mean.” she said and lead the girl to the couch.  
She brought her yellow hoodie over her head and placed it in Yuqi’s arms.  
“Yeah, well...” the girl started and pulled the hoodie over her torso. “I guess I’m not done here yet.”

*************************

And that is it for the alternative ending. If you like the original ending better... Good. I do too.  
But if you can’t stand a bittersweet ending, then you’ll have this little snippet to make it a happy one.  
I’m so thankful for all the support I’ve gotten. I hope you stick with me for my next story as well.  
And if you’re originally from my one-shots, I will probably be more active there now that I don’t have this one to focus on.  
Thank you again!

And here comes the guidelines and notes I used while writing the story. Maybe to clear something up, maybe just because it’s fun. Enjoy.

*************************

BACKSTORY

Yuqi: Yuqi is a dead “banshee”. She was a banshee when alive, in the 19th century, but was killed because of it and was left as a spirit. “The red men” found her while lurking inside their place. Before Yuqi died, she’d found out, with the help of a simple feeling, that they kept spirits locked in a chamber, and she went to free them. (unknown to her, only dark spirits ends up there.) They threw her in, and she stayed there in a trance state for two centuries before a glitch sent her out august 15th, 2020. she woke up at the place where the building had been, but was now gone since it had been so long. The big door with the sign on it was now connected to a cave instead, which is exactly where she woke up. But someone saw her and then woke up outside, where they found her.

* Soojin lived on the streets when she and Shuhua found each other. They eventually became mates, and Shuhua invited her to live in her house. (aka the house all of them live in now) (ca five years ago, february-june 2015)  
* Minnie lived on the streets too, and was disregarded by everyone. Until the pair took her in, and she immediately became a part of the pack, although Shuhua wouldn’t claim her, only mark her. (ca five years ago, november 2015)  
* Shuhua knew Miyeon since before, they went to the same school. Miyeon was a couple of years older, but Shuhua would see her in the corridors. (>2015) When Miyeon was thrown out from her home, Shuhua found her by a tree, and instantly took her with her home.  
* Minnie and Miyeon fell for each other instantly, and it led to their romantic bond. (ca 3 years ago, january 2017)  
* Soyeon came across the pack, and they were looking for someone to claim the two. She couldn’t really control herself yet, as she was a young werewolf when they found her, but they helped her through it. (december-february 2019) She then became a part of them, and even trusted enough to be their highest alpha, also because Shuhua lacked the interest to be. (ca 1 year ago, february 2019)

CHARACTERS

Shuhua’s character: very naive, doesn’t really know herself, only plays the role she thinks she needs to play. she was always told to protect omegas at all cost, whatever that may mean.   
she has to learn about the alpha she truly is, and not the one others want her to be.

Soojin’s character: also very naive. she never really got to see the world, the human world nor her own. her pack kept her hidden, and she didn’t really try to investigate herself either. she was used to alphas protecting her, and it happened again with shuhua.   
she has to learn who she is as an omega, what power she has. she needs to know that she can protect herself and she doesn’t always need an alpha.

Minnie’s character: minnie’s very much in a bubble, and like shuhua she knows what she’s meant to do, calm her pack, and does so. people had told her she didn’t matter all her life, and all she desperately wanted was someone she could matter to. that resulted in her settling for much worse than she could get; that being miyeon’s girlfriend and soyeon’s to claim.  
she has to learn that she is good enough, and she doesn’t need to settle for anything less than the best.

Miyeon’s character: she is probably the one who knows herself most in the group, but she still wants to fit in so desperately. she wants to be the best for everyone of them, she wants to please them. that led to her agreeing when they said that she had to be claimed by soyeon, and to her getting into a relationship with minnie (she does love minnie tho, but their relationship may not end happily, i’m not sure yet)  
she has to learn that her life isn’t about making others happy, she has to please herself first.

Soyeon’s character: soyeon was bitten not more than two years ago, and her characteristics made her an alpha. she got a pack almost instantly, and was pressured (not their meaning to do so) by them to be their leader. she wasn’t prepared, she didn’t know what it actually meant. they told her to claim the two, and although she hated it, she did as told. and they told her to protect them, so she did as told.  
she has to learn to listen to herself instead of others. to be a true alpha, she has to listen to her own heart and mind, but also those of the people around her.

All of them have put themselves in a bubble, saying they’re (quoting from the first chapter) “as human as they can be” which makes them step away from their world. they don’t really try to learn anything either, making them oblivious to stuff around them. They think their the good ones, but maybe it’s them who are the antagonists.

Yuqi’s character: yuqi doesn’t remember much about herself, but she has the voice in her mind telling her when things are wrong or right. she is kind of like a life line to the others, without them realising, she helps them grow. she makes them stronger.

EXTRA

Gahyeon (witch) can get the spirits back into limbo (but she doesn’t know the spells).  
Yuqi (“banshee”) can control the spirits (she can’t capture them again tho, you need the spell for that)

*some stuff may have changed*

THANK YOU!


End file.
